No necesito un salvador, necesito un amigo
by Vampire.Dark25
Summary: Todo sucede durante y después de los acontecimientos del assassin's creed 3. Un extraño chico te ayuda en tu nueva vida en Boston, sin embargo después de ciertas circunstancias conoces la hacienda Davenport, ahí descubrirás que los asesinos y templarios si existen, además de que también tienes un deber. Tiempo después el chico y tú se ¿enamoran? #Connor x reader #Assassin'creed3
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**_Hola chicos, es mi primera historia, espero les guste, me la han pedido en una página que tengo en Fb y bueno, es Connor Kenway de assassins creed 3 también conocido como Ratonhnhaké:ton. Esta historia es Connor kenwayxReader, estaré actualizando cada semana y espero me dejen su follow o rewiew que me ayuda a seguir con esta historia_**

* * *

-Te encontrabas en Boston, habias viajado para cumplir tu sueño ya que en (País) no había oportunidades pues las situaciones de esclavitud eran malas y no había completa libertad.

Por suerte lograste a una edad joven estar orgullosa de tí, aunque tus padres no te apoyaran del todo, necesitabas comprar un violín nuevo pues querias dedicarte a la música, quizá empezando a tocar en tabernas o pequeñas fiestas. Dominabas las notas, sabía que con eso también podías tocar el instrumento que te propusieras.

Bajaste del barco en el cual lleguaste, Boston era una gran ciudad al contrario que tu lugar de origen, en (país), vivías en el campo criando algunos animales con tu familia y la ciudad más cercana quedaba a unas dos horas de distancia.

Era una nueva oportunidad para tí no dejarías que nada te detuviera, ni siquiera el lenguaje pues dominabas muy bien el inglés a pesar de que tu lengua materna fuera el español, grandes mercados para abastecerte de víveres, grandes tiendas de ropa para todos los gustos (aunque a ti no te gusta vestir femenina, lo hacias pero muy rara ocasión) encontrabas también distintas posadas para pasar ahí las noches en lo que se juntaba buen dinero para construir tu propia casa. Era una ciudad sorprendente!

Después de caminar por un rato encontraste una posada con habitaciones disponibles, entraste y te atendió una amable mujer mayor.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Dijo ella amablemente

-Quisiera una habitación por favor, no sé si le sea molestia que me quede aquí un tiempo, prometo que le pagar el alquiler- Diiste un poco desconfiada pues no sabias si tu dicción era buena pero afortunadamente lo era.

-Claro que no es molestia, al patrón no le interesa mientras des tu alquiler, tu habitación está por aquí, sígueme- Dijo amablemente ella mientras tomaba las llaves en su mano y subía unas escaleras de madera.

Llegamos a la habitación era algo humilde pero era lo necesario para tí.

-La dejo señorita, descanse- dijo ella- Muchas gracias- Le respondiste con una sonrisa

Te tumbaste sobre la cama sin siquiera darte un baño, estabas cansada por el viaje. Al día siguiente por la mañana bajaste a la posada y estaban sirviendo de comer, no era muy fina la comida pero algo es algo. Saliste a caminar para comprar un violín nuevo con tus ahorros

Entraste a la tienda de música, tu sueño también era comprar un violonchelo y un piano pero sabías que tenías que trabajar duro para eso, en fin compraste el violín y saliste de la tienda. Caminabas por la ciudad cuando viste a un pregonero y decidiste preguntarle sobre si sabía de algún trabajo de músico ya sea en una taberna o donde fuera, te respondió que sabía algo de una taberna pero que la dueña era exigente para contratar a una mujer pues era lugar de ''hombres''.

Entraste a la taberna preguntando por la dueña del lugar, estaba lleno de hombres que peleaban, tomaban y estaban con mujeres, uno que otro estaba solo tomando una cerveza.

Te acercaste a la barra y a tu llamado respondió una mujer blanca de cabello negro que tenía un lunar en la frente y la podías notar algo ebria, venía hacia ti tambaleando, en lo que la esperabas tomaste asiento y al lado de tí se encontraba un chico aparentemente de tu edad, tenía un atuendo extraño como una túnica o gabardina blanca con azul, notaste que te miró discretamente, parecía estar esperando a alguien o simplemente estaba tomando un trago. Era un chico algo moreno y tenía cabello largo,negro. La dueña del lugar te atendió con ''amabilidad''

-¿qué quieres mujer? ¿qué no vez que estoy ocupada? – Dijo la mujer con su voz ronca de tanto tomar

-Si estar borracho es una ocupación usted es lo máximo- Pensaste – Disculpe buena mujer, me parece que necesita entretenimiento en este lugar, algo de música, yo puedo hacerlo tengo un violín y soy muy buena- Dijiste entusiasta.

-Me parece buena tu oferta pero este es un lugar para hombres donde a diario hay peleas y no quiero que me cobres más porque estarás invalida niña, aquí todos golpean a todos- Dijo ella en tono sarcástico pero a la vez lo decía de verdad. El chico que estaba al lado de tí volteó a verte, parecía interesarle lo que hablábamos.

-escuche, no soy una niña, y sé defenderme, no es para que me trate así- dijiste en un tono serio.

-Bueno si es así estás contratada, pero, si te sucede algo ¡te vas!- Dijo en tono decidido mientras tú sonreías

-Gracias, no le voy a defraudar- Dijiste mientras la mujer se alejaba diciendo - Como sea niña-

Te dirigías a la entrada y alguien te sostuvo del brazo, era el chico que estaba sentado oyendo todo.

-No deberías hacer eso, es peligroso, aquí a diario hay peleas y puedes salir lastimada, además de que los casacas azules también vienen aquí, y comienzan sus riñas …- No dejaste que terminara

-Amigo, necesito comer, no me importa que me rompan la nariz, además tengo un sueño que cumplir- Le dijiste decidida

-Solo es una recomendación señorita-

-Bien, hasta luego- Le dije mientras salía de la taberna dirigiendome a la posada donde estaba hospedada, ese chico, no podía dejar de pensar en ¿Por qué quería ayudarme? ¿Por qué se interesaba en eso? No puede ser demasiado peligroso trabajar en una taberna ¿o si?

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco aburrido pero tengan paciencia y les agradecería que me dejaran rewiew para saber sus opiniones 


	2. Gracias

_Hola a Todos. es el segundo capítulo, perdón por la demora pero es mi primer fanfic (por así decirlo) de assassin's creed III._  
 _Espero les guste, al principio la historia va a ser aburrida y tediosa, acepto su opinión, dejen sus rewiews y les agradezco por leer!_  
 _Por cierto, me inspiré a escribir ya que desde los 13 años connor es por así decirlo mi ''crush'' o mi novio ficticio y recién volví a terminar el juego, Connor es perfecto jajajaja, en fin disfruten leyendo!_

Transcurrieron tres meses de tu llegada a Boston, te pagaban, no mucho pero lo necesario para sobrevivir, los hombres de la taberna te molestaban pues te veían con ojos de lujuria, algunos no dejaban de pensar en aprovecharse de ti. Tú sólo los ignorabas hasta que un día todo cambio, tu paciencia llegó al límite.

Salías de tu trabajo en la taberna, era demasiado obscuro, caminabas con tu instrumento sola por las calles cuando oíste pasos detrás de ti, volteas y no hay nadie sigues caminando hasta llegar a un callejón obscuro donde oíste a un hombre ebrio hablar a tus espaldas.

\- Hey señorita ¿quisiera pasar un tiempo conmigo? Le aseguro que la vamos a pasar bien- Dijo tambaleándose y apoyándose en la pared, volteaste hacia él y le respondiste fríamente –No, gracias, soy decente, además los borrachos no son mi tipo- quiste seguir tu camino pero ahora estabas rodeada de aproximadamente cinco hombres y el borracho detrás de ti cuando uno murmuró

-Este no es un lugar para mujeres, compórtate como una, o si no…-

-O si no que idiota- Dijiste gritando

\- Oh oh, la señorita se enojó nos va a golpear- Dijo otro de los hombres con cierto sarcasmo

\- Déjenme en paz- murmuraste tratando de seguir tu camino, pero dos hombres te sujetaron apartándote de tu violín y dándoselo al hombre ebrio – Hey! Deja eso, eso no te importa- dijiste rabiosa mientras los hombres aún te sujetaban.

Un hombre pasaba cerca de ahí y escuchaba ese conflicto, curioso se dirigía hasta allí para averiguar de lo que se trataba.

-te lo devolveré, si me das un beso y quizá si haces algo mas- Dijo con una leve expresión de malicia en su rostro aquél hombre ebrio.

-Maldito Bastardo- Dijiste mientras te liberabas de los brazos de aquellos hombres dándoles una patada en la entrepierna dejándolos en el piso retorciéndose, el hombre que estaba cerca llegó a intentar detener el conflicto.

\- Hey ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Te preguntaba el hombre, era muy alto y fornido. Vestía con una túnica blanca con azul o eso es lo que parecía, la capucha de la túnica le tapaba casi toda la cara dejando ver solo su boca

\- Éstos …- Te interrumpe un hombre empujándote hacia atrás mientras se dirigía a ese extraño hombre

\- No te metas amigo- Decía el hombre que acababa de empujarte dirigiéndose a aquél hombre con extrañas vestiduras

\- Devuélveme mi instrumento- Volviste a insistir hacia el hombre ebrio pero este sólo negó con la cabeza –Ya sabes que quiero para dártelo- Volvió a decir el ebrio con malicia.

No pudiste contenerte más y le diste un golpe en la nariz dejándolo sangrando en el piso y lo dejaste completamente inmóvil, rápidamente muchos hombres empezaron a golpearte, por suerte esquivaste los golpes y también a ellos los golpeabas, el hombre misterioso te ayudó a librarte de ellos poco a poco, pero sin embargo recibiste también un golpe en la nariz y en el ojo, lo cual te dejo en el suelo, el hombre misterioso terminó con los dos hombres restantes.

Todos estaban inconscientes y tu sentada en el suelo intentando detener la hemorragia de tu nariz, el hombre se dirigió hacia ti y te ofreció su mano para levantarte.

-¿Estás bien?- Murmuró mientras aceptabas su invitación a levantarte

-He estado peor, gracias- Dijiste riendo levemente mientras tocabas tu nariz que no dejaba de sangrar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

\- (Nombre) ¿y el tuyo?-

-Connor-

-Muchas gracias Connor, ahora tengo que irme- Dijiste mientras recogías tu instrumento del piso

-Espera, ¿Qué problema tienes con esos hombres?- preguntó él mientras caminaba a un lado tuyo

-Digamos que querían abusar de mí por trabajar en una taberna-

-¿En serio? Te dije que no lo hicieras- Dijo como si hubieras estado con él en el pasado.

\- Espera ¿Qué?- Dijiste sorprendida pues recordabas a ese chico el día que llegaste a pedir trabajar en la taberna- ¿Quién eres en realidad?- volviste a decir sorprendida.

-Oh! Lo siento- Dijo mientras descubrió su rostro pues la capucha de su túnica lo escondía

-¿Eres tú? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?- lo interrogaste, pues puede que sus intenciones no fueran tan buenas.

-No, ¡claro que no! Yo salía de una tienda y me dirigía a mi posada, pero me llamó la atención esa pelea, esperaba que salieras herida, pero tu forma de pelear es buena, ¿Quién te enseñó?- Preguntaba con entusiasmo

\- Gracias por la ayuda, creo que recibí los golpes porque me distraje, es todo. Pues tu sabes, cuando una persona recibe muchos golpes aprende a defenderse, de joven me molestaban los niños y las niñas también y pues llegaban a agredirme físicamente, hubo un punto en que yo no me dejaba golpear y así fue como aprendí a defenderme-

-Ya veo, ¿a dónde te diriges ahora?- Preguntaba Connor

-Pues voy a mi posada, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, seguiré trabajando en la taberna pues me dedico a la música y el arte. Aunque también sé de algunas cosas de medicina así que creo me las puedo arreglar, de hambre no moriré hahaha – Dijiste en un tono de risa al final pues era lo que sabías hacer y era cierto de hambre no morirías, tenías oficios que te ayudarían a salir adelante

\- ¿Dónde está tu familia?- Preguntaba él con curiosidad

\- Están en (lugar de origen), yo nací allá y me crie hablando el idioma español, mi familia me enseñó a usar ambos idiomas, español e inglés pues nunca se sabe cuándo se ocupa hablar ambos idiomas. Mi madre no está conmigo desde que tengo memoria y mi padre, nos llevamos normal, pero no he hablado mucho con él, hace unos años formó una nueva familia y bueno, yo no encajaba ahí, no me apoyaba del todo, así que decidí estar por mi cuenta- Dijiste con algo de nostalgia en tu voz.

\- Oh….- Connor no sabía que más decir – ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo mañana…?- Lo mirabas atentamente pues no sabías iba a proponerte – Vivo en una hacienda cerca de la frontera, la hacienda está creciendo y podrías instalarte ahí, podrías escribir canciones o hacer tu arte ahí y nadie te molestaría e incluso hay ahí una taberna si quieres seguir tocando en una, la gente de por ahí es muy agradable por lo cual no te molestarán- Decía Connor tratando de convencerte

Todo sonaba tan maravilloso pero había un problema no tenías dinero suficiente para construir una casa, lo cual arruinaba todo

\- Me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero para comprar materiales y construir mi casa cerca de ahí- Dijiste con un leve tono de tristeza – Bueno, supongo que me quedaré aquí en Boston-

\- Puedes quedarte en mi Casa el tiempo que necesites- Dijo Connor sonrojándose ligeramente a lo que tú lo miraste a los ojos – ¿Enserio harías eso por mí?- Connor asintió – Gracias, muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo pero lo haré- estabas tan emocionada que le diste un rápido beso en la mejilla

\- Lo… lo siento, estoy tan emocionada que….- Te ruborizas al darte cuenta de tu acción haciendo que tu nuevo amigo también lo hiciera

\- No es nada (Nombre), te entiendo- dijo aún sonrojado- nos vemos al amanecer afuera de la taberna donde trabajas-

-Muy bien Connor, hablaré con la dueña del establecimiento para avisarle también que ya no trabajaré ahí- Dijiste aún con entusiasmo sin notar que habías llegado a donde te encontrabas hospedada

-Bueno (Nombre) nos veremos al amanecer, mañana- Connor se despidió antes de alejarse.

-Espera - Dijiste deteniéndolo de su antebrazo – ¿Connor es tu nombre real?- lo decías porque sus rasgos hacían resaltar que era nativo americano, o al menos eso parecía

\- No (nombre), mi nombre real es Ratonhnhake:tón. Parece que eres más inteligente que los demás. Creo has sido la única que lo ha notado- Dejó salir una pequeña risa de sus labios a lo que le sonreíste.

\- Bueno Conn… Ratonhnake:tón nos veremos mañana- dijiste haciendo una seña de despedida con tu mano derecha y estabas por entrar a la posada cuando Connor habló

-Está bien si sólo me llamas Connor, no te preocupes, hasta mañana (nombre) buenas noches- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Hasta mañana- dijiste entrando en la posada dirigiéndote a tu habitación, dirigiéndote a la cama a descansar pues tu ojo dolía donde te habían golpeado pero no importaba ya que estabas completamente emocionada, nadie se había preocupado por ti antes


	3. Momentos incómodos

**_Perdón por no actualizar ya que, la verdad no creí que este fanfic fuera de mucho agrado para ustedes pero recién volví a ver las estadísticas y ¡oh sorpresa! me animé a seguir escribiendo, les agradezco me lean aunque solo sea desde el anonimato mil gracias!_**

 ** _bueno, a leer_**

A la mañana siguiente Connor esperaba ya en la puerta de la taberna, tú saliste de ahí sorprendida de que Connor estuviera esperándote.

\- Hola Connor, buen día, esperaba verte un poco más tarde, hablé ya con la dueña del lugar y no fue problema alguno-

-Perfecto, ¿y tus cosas?- Preguntaba él esperando ver tu equipaje listo –No tengo mucho, sólo algo de ropa y mi instrumento, es todo lo que tengo- Le dijiste con un suspiro caminando hacia la posada donde te hospedabas

-Te esperaré aquí, iré mi caballo en lo que vas por tus cosas- Se alejó caminando

Minutos después te encontrabas esperándolo, ¿cómo podía tardar tanto? En ese momento escuchaste pasos de personas detrás de ti.

-¿Connor?- Nadie respondió -¿Connor?- volviste a preguntar con un tono de voz preocupada

\- ¿Creíste que te librarías de mí tan fácil?- era una voz masculina te resultaba familiar, alguien te agarró por la espalda dejándote en el piso, eran dos de los hombres con los que habías tenido problemas, aún tenían sangre seca en su cara a causa de las heridas del confrontamiento.

\- Tenemos cuentas pendientes señorita y esto no se quedará así, o me das lo que te pedí o mueres..- Dijo con una fría voz acercándose hacia ti con un pequeño cuchillo de caza, intentando hacer que te acostaras con él pero en su lugar le escupiste en la cara mientras aún seguías en el suelo.

\- No pudiste aceptar que una mujer te golpeara maldito ebrio…- Intentabas levantarte pero otro hombre sostenía tus brazos y tu espalda – ¡Suéltame!- Gritabas mientras te movías pero esto fue en vano. El otro hombre tenía su mirada fija en ti enviando su cuchillo a tu garganta si intentabas moverte

-Escúchame bien perra, o aceptas coger conmigo o te corto la garganta, de no aceptar la primera opción ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras?- Decía con su voz áspera.  
No sabías que hacer, era posible que murieras ahí o al menos que salieras totalmente herida no podías mover un músculo pues cualquier leve movimiento podría lesionarte, a lo lejos venía Connor corriendo, supusiste que había visto todo desde lejos, él venía en su caballo.

Lo único que se te ocurrió decir fue – Parece que estás hecho para recibir palizas- decías mientras el tipo que te sostenía por detrás huía al ver a Connor en su caballo, el ebrio no pudo hacer nada pues rápidamente Connor le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueó y dejo inconsciente.

-¿No puedes mantenerte sin meterte en problemas? – Decía Connor con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras te ayudaba a levantarte. Rayos era tan…. Guapo ¿Qué?¿ Qué estabas diciendo? apenas lo conocías, estabas loca, pensabas eso de ti misma. Cuando recuperaste la cordura sentías tus mejillas arder y lo mirabas fijamente haciendo que él también se sonrojara.

-Y..yo lo siento, me fui por un momento- Reaccionaste tratando de poner una excusa –Además esos hombres insistían en que me acostara con el ebrio que golpee , no es mi culpa. Nuevamente gracias por sacarme de apuros, no sé cómo recompensártelo-

\- No es nada, solo ten más cuidado. Sube al caballo, yo subiré tu equipaje-  
Subiste al caballo mientras el con cuidado acomodaba la maleta y tu violín en el caballo. Connor subió al caballo poniéndose delante de ti pues el conduciría.

-Sostente fuerte, es tiempo de lluvias y el camino es muy inestable. Abrázame si es necesario- Ante sus últimas palabras Connor se sonrojó demasiado, afortunadamente para él no lo viste. Rodeaste tus bazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él conducía el caballo hacía el destino de ambos.  
Momentos después comenzaste a sentir un profundo sueño, el cuerpo de Connor era bastante cálido y cómodo además. Sin darte cuenta comenzaste a sentir que el sueño te vencía y finalmente lo hizo.

Después de una hora despertaste a lo que Connor reaccionó – Al fin despiertas (Nombre)-  
¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo que te quedaste dormida por lo cómoda que te sentías con él? – ¿Cómo supiste que..- No te dejó terminar la pregunta cuando respondió – Tu respiración es diferente cuando duermes (nombre) además de que dejaste de aferrarte a mí de un momento a otro y recargaste tu cabeza en mi espalda, es obvio- Decía Connor un tanto alegre

\- Siento si hice que eso te incomodara, no era mí….- Connor de nuevo no te dejaba terminar las frases ¿Era su pasatiempo? ¿ Interrumpir a las personas? Pensabas en eso como una simple broma – No importa, comprendo que no hayas descansado bien, no te preocupes, además me sentía cómodo contigo así- Él se sonrojó de nuevo -No te disculpes conmigo de cada cosa que sucede, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, trátame como a un amigo, sólo confía en mí ¿De acuerdo?- Su voz era tranquila, reconfortante, nadie te había hablado así en tu vida con tanta confianza.

-De acuerdo, somos amigos- Dijiste sonriendo admirando el pasaje de la frontera cuando unos momentos después comenzaste a ver casas

-Hemos llegado, bienvenida a la hacienda Davenport. Daremos un paseo más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?- Era una vista hermosa, árboles, tranquilidad. Era perfecto para la inspiración de un artista – Estoy de acuerdo Ratonhnake:tón – Él amaba cuando la gente recordaba su nombre real y agradecía por ese gesto en su interior

-Bueno, veremos a Aquiles, es mi mentor y dueño de estos lugares… hay mucho que explicarte pero eso será otro día. Quiero que te familiarices con la hacienda y sus habitantes. Aquiles es un tanto terco pero buena persona, te caerá bien, pero admito que a veces te incordiará- Esto último lo dijo con una pequeña risa.

Momentos después llegaron a la casa donde Connor dejó al caballo en el establo y te ayudo con tu equipaje. Él abrió la puerta y tú permanecías detrás de él tímida, como si al del lugar no le fuera grata tu presencia – Ya llegué anciano- Decía Connor entrando a la propiedad dejando tu equipaje en el piso y tú detrás de él entrabas con cautela – No temas (nombre) Aquiles no va a morderte- Decía Connor a modo de broma

Aquiles apareció saliendo de la sala de estar, era una persona mayor que se apoyaba con un bastón y caminaba lentamente – Connor, bienvenido. Veo que al fin te conseguiste una novia, bastante linda la chica- Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar a Aquiles decir eso, por lo que Connor cambio el tema de conversación (momento incómodo).

-Aquiles, ella pasó por momentos difíciles, es nueva en estos lugares y…..- Connor empezó diciendo a Aquiles pero tú continuaste.

\- Trabajaba como músico en una taberna, muy pronto los hombres comenzaron a acosarme, una noche Connor pasaba por ahí, cerca del conflicto y me salvó, ofreció traerme aquí y en verdad estoy agradecida. Me dedico al arte en todos los sentidos, no tengo un hogar o casa o incluso dinero para construirla pero le aseguro que en cuanto junte dinero construiré una y no los molestaré. Encantada de conocerlo Aquiles, mi nombre es (nombre)- Le tendiste tu mano para saludar y él respondió y miró a Connor de nuevo

-Y además de linda, educada. Connor ¿Dónde conseguiste a esta chica? Eres afortunado chico- Dijo Aquiles de nuevo mirando a Connor haciendo que se sonrojara, volvió a mirarte a ti – ¿De dónde eres chica? Me recuerdas a alguien- Dijo Aquiles acercándose a ti.

-Soy de (lugar de origen)- Aquiles seguía interrogándote - ¿Conoces a (nombre de tu padre)?- No podías creerlo Aquiles probablemente conocía a tu padre no tuviste más remedio que decir la verdad.  
-Sí, es mi padre pero ¿Usted cómo lo conoce?- Aquiles simplemente se dio la vuelta –Trabajamos juntos en el pasado y pequeño es el mundo, su hija ahora aquí conmigo, por cierto ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Por qué no estás con él?-  
-Larga historia- Suspiraste –Sólo formó una nueva familia con una mala mujer que me insultaba y despreciaba, decidí irme de ahí, pasé por muchas ciudades aprendiendo oficios y como Connor sabe, metiéndome en problemas-

Una tormenta empezó afuera por lo que Connor interrumpió mirando a la ventana de la sala de estar– Oh, oh, no podremos salir a caminar- a lo que le respondiste –No importa, será mañana tal vez-  
Aquiles sugirió – Deja tus cosas muchacha, Connor llévala a la habitación que está a tu lado. Desempaca (nombre) y no te preocupes por cuanto tiempo te quedarás, eres bienvenida, hablaremos más tarde, puedes explorar la casa y nos reuniremos esta tarde para la cena.

Connor te llevó a tu habitación –Si necesitas algo, dime, no es molestia- A lo que tú solo asentiste y Connor se fue.  
Las horas pasaron, te instalaste en la casa, leíste libros interesantes de la biblioteca de la casa sobre ¿Templarios? ¿Asesinos? ¿Sociedades secretas? Esos podrían ser sólo otros cuentos más similares a las historias que tu padre te contaba de pequeña, los pasaste desapercibidos, pues había libros sobre historia, arte, filosofía y más que te hicieron perder la noción del tiempo.

A la hora de la cena te ofreciste a prepararla, pues era lo menos que podías hacer para mostrar tu agradecimiento al terminar igualmente limpiaste la cocina.  
-Gracias por la cena (nombre)- Agradeció Aquiles, de nuevo mirando a Connor – Esta chica cocina excelente, te conviene Connor, tú apenas y puedes cuidar de ti- Seguía Aquiles bromeando con Connor a lo que tú sólo reías a carcajadas  
-¡Anciano!- Le replicaba Connor mirando a Aquiles – No le hagas caso (nombre) sólo bromea-  
-Lo sé Connor, no hay problema- Dijiste sonriéndole lo cual lo sonrojó.  
-Bueno, bueno. Creo es hora de que descansemos todos- Añadió Aquiles  
-Debería irme, buenas noches, descansen- Decías al subir las escaleras  
-Buenas noches (Nombre)- Dijeron al unísono Aquiles y Connor quien se disponía a irse

-Tú espera Connor, tenemos que hablar sobre esta chica. Su padre, era asesino como nosotros y necesito que se lo expliques, ven sígueme, te explicaré porque-

 _ **La historia y la acción comienzan aquí, añadiré LEMON pero un poco después ya que la relación Connor/Reader avance más.**_

 _ **Subiré sólo por hoy dos capítulos seguidos :)**_


	4. Nuevos amigos

Connor y Aquiles se dirigían al sótano de la casa donde había armas, algunos libros sobre los templarios, y los retratos de los templarios líderes.

\- Connor, el padre de (nombre) fue uno de nosotros alguna vez, necesito que hables con ella sobre la relación con su padre para saber qué pasó con él. Para saber si ella desearía convertirse en asesino y si su padre la ha estado entrenando durante su infancia- Aquiles miraba a Connor que recordaba tu forma de pelear con aquellos hombres - ¿Qué sucede Connor?  
-Al parecer su padre no la preparó para eso, ella me contó que aprendió a defenderse con la experiencia de recibir tantos golpes pero podía haber omitido algo, ella acaba de conocernos, no creo que confíe demasiado, haré que confíe en nosotros, por el momento iré a descansar. Buenas noches anciano- Dijo Connor mientras salía del sótano dejando a Aquiles reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado con tu padre  
-Descansa muchacho- Mencionó Aquiles sin dejar de mirar a los templarios de su pared

Connor fue a su habitación yse recostó en su cama y recordó de lo que había hablado con Aquiles, antes de su misión a Boston, antes de conocerte

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Connor había despertado muy temprano, pues partiría a Boston para liberar algunos fuertes que estaban en manos de los casacas rojas  
-Hola anciano- Saludó Connor dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Aquiles desayunaba  
-Suerte en tu misión de hoy Connor- Decía Aquiles mientras Connor tomaba asiento comiendo una manzana

-Aquiles, creo es doloroso para ti hablar de esto pero, sé que tu familia murió y no es necesario que respondas pero ¿Te sentías solo antes de tener familia? ¿Tenías tiempo para ellos? ¿Crees que moriré solo?. Tengo miedo de quedarme solo y ver que luché y luché por una causa y no tuve tiempo para mí o para luchar por 'alguien'- Connor decía entre melancolía

\- No me sentía solo Connor, pues había otros reclutas conmigo que consideré hermanos. Conocí a Abigail sin esperarlo, con el tiempo me enamoré de ella y ella de mí, nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo; Connor, con quien compartes ese nombre. Murieron de fiebre tifoidea y tiempo después me retiré. Hay veces que se deben sacrificar algunas cosas por otras muchacho, si no quieres morir solo descuida, tu aún eres algo joven, encontraras una buena mujer y claro que la necesitarás mucho, no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, te vendría bien una mujer que te cuide pero debes recordar tus prioridades y lo que quieres-  
\- A veces pienso que no sería un buen marido o padre por mis ocupaciones, pero no quiero quedarme solo. Quiero saber que se siente tener a alguien que me ame y que igualmente yo la ame y no perderla… como a mi madre- Decía Connor bastante desanimado – Yo peleo porque esta nación sea libre, pero ¿qué caso tiene si no tengo descendencia que lo vea y me reconozca como un ejemplo?. Sé que tal vez es muy pronto para pensar en eso, sólo que sentía la necesidad de expresártelo, bueno, me voy a la cama- Connor se dirigía a su habitación dejando a Aquiles en la sala de estar.

Connor no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que no dejaba de pensar en su futuro.

–Y si todo esto acaba, o al menos la guerra ya no es tan evidente ¿Qué haré yo después? Sé que puedo ser un mal marido o padre pues no le pondría la suficiente atención a mi familia, pero quisiera amar a alguien, quisiera saber que se siente. La gente de aquí es muy amable pero tienen sus propias preocupaciones. Quisiera no estar solo después de todo-

se levantó de la cama caminando hacia su ventana que le ofrecía una vista hermosa de la noche estrellada.  
No eran sus creencias ni sus costumbres pedir deseos así que se sintió tonto pidiendo el deseo de conocer a alguien, una mujer que le cambiara la vida, le enseñara cosas que él no sabía y quería también alguien con quien compartir su vida. Y ¿por qué no? Quizá a la larga esa mujer se convertiría en el amor de su vida.  
Connor regresó a su cama y pudo dormir tranquilamente.

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Connor empezó a pensar si era una señal haberte conocido, se preguntaba a él mismo si los deseos funcionaban o solo era mera casualidad. Aún no podía pensar nada sentimentalmente sobre ti pero le pareciste una agradable persona, muy inteligente, amable, independiente y además de eso bonita.  
-¿Podría ser ella quién cuide de mí cómo mencionó Aquiles?- Connor sabía que se estaba apresurando a los hechos y por el momento sólo te veía como una nueva amistad, una nueva persona en quien confiar.  
Se quedó profundamente dormido con una leve sonrisa en el rostro simplemente por pensar que una nueva amistad florecería.

Al día siguiente te levantaste temprano, los rayos del sol golpeaban tu cara, despertándote, Aquiles y Connor aún dormían y decidiste limpiar los establos rápidamente antes de salír a caminar un momento pues el paisaje era precioso y querías conocer a la gente de ahí cerca.  
Parecía que gente aún seguía dormida en sus casas pues era temprano aún, pero escuchaste pasos dentro del bosque, probablemente era un cazador.

-¿Hola?- Dijiste adentrándote en el bosque mirando a los alrededores, sentías que alguien se acercaba a ti sigilosamente, volteaste rápidamente en posición de combate por si querían golpearte pero solo lograste ver a una mujer que aparentaba der un año mayor que tú o quizá dos años mayor que tú.  
-Tranquila, no te haré daño- Dijo ella al ver la posición de combate en la que estabas  
\- Lo siento, la costumbre. Soy (nombre) soy nueva por estos lugares-  
-Soy Myriam, mucho gusto (nombre) yo cazo por aquí. No vivo muy lejos, al norte hay un rio y ahí está mi cabaña. Veo que también eres una cazadora, te vistes como una- Te respondió con una sonrisa  
-No, no soy una cazadora, pero es que la ropa de cazador es tan cómoda para hacer diversas cosas- Tu reíste ante lo que dijiste, Myriam rió después de ti  
-Tienes razón- Afirmaba ella – A mí tampoco me gusta usar faldas, necesito correr, trepar árboles y hacer diversas cosas, además de que los pantalones son cómodos y te cubren del frio. ¿A qué te dedicas tú?-  
-Creo que coincidimos en eso de usar pantalones, son muy cómodos además de fáciles de usar y te permiten moverte- Dijiste riendo –A diferencia de ti mi profesión es tranquila, relativamente. Me dedico al arte, ya sabes, música, pintura, dibujo y escultura aunque a veces para mis inspiraciones artísticas necesito subir a distintos lugares para ver todo desde diferentes ángulos. También suelo meterme en problemas muy seguido- Dijiste esto último un poco apenada  
-Ya veo, creo serás la artista de la comunidad- Te dio una sonrisa – Ni que lo digas yo también suelo meterme en problemas, fue una de las causas que me trajo aquí, los cazadores furtivos me hirieron pero Connor y Aquiles me ayudaron con eso. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?-  
-Connor también me ayudó, me salvó de que técnicamente me mataran en Boston, yo trabajaba en una taberna y los hombres buscaban abusar de mí, yo no lo permitía pero un día amenazaron de muerte si no accedía, y Connor llegó y me salvó-  
-Así es él, se ha ganado el respeto de todos los que vivimos aquí, ya que gracias a él y a Aquiles vivimos en paz  
-Lo sé es una persona en la que puedes confiar. Lo siento Myriam te distraje de tu trabajo, tengo que irme. ¿sabes si aquí cerca venden algo de verdura o fruta?-  
-No te preocupes y claro que sé, Prudence y Warren se encargan de sembrar y cosechar, te llevaré a casa de ellos-  
Unos minutos después Myriam te indicó el camino para llegar a casa de Prudence y Warren pues ella tenía trabajo que hacer  
-Gracias Myriam, nos veremos luego- Agradeciste a ella  
-No hay de que (nombre) nos vemos luego- Myriam siguió su camino

Tocaste la puerta de la casa de Prudence y Warren y atendió una mujer obviamente supusiste que era Prudence  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?-  
-Buenos días quisiera comprar algunas bayas,fresas y algunas verduras. Me preguntaba si tienen algo para mí-  
-Claro que sí, pasa y corta las que necesites- Dijo muy amable Prudence señalando su pequeño campo de cultivo  
Parecía suficiente una cesta llena de verduras y bayas para el desayuno y acudiste a ver a Prudence para pagarle por sus cosechas.  
-¿Cuánto sería?- Dijiste sacando una pequeña bolsa de monedas de tu cinturón  
-Oh, chica no es nada- Decía Prudence sin esperar tu dinero a cambio  
-Claro que sí, es su trabajo. Por favor acepte mi dinero-  
-Está bien muchacha. Gracias-  
-Gracias a usted- Te alejabas cuando escuchabas la voz de ella  
-Dime Prudence-  
-Gracias Prudence-

Llegaste a la casa donde Connor y Aquiles aún dormían. Preparaste el desayuno y cuando se levantaron por fin fueron a comer  
-¿Tu hiciste esto (nombre)? Está delicioso- Decía Connor con la boca llena de comida  
-El chico tiene razón, está delicioso- Aquiles apoyaba a Connor  
-Gracias, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando ustedes me están dando un hogar- Respondiste a ambos.  
-Después del almuerzo quiero que salgamos a caminar- decía Connor sonrojándose un poco pues pensaba que tomarías eso como una cita  
-Claro Connor- Asentiste  
Connor se dedicó a limpiar la cocina ahora, tu lo esperabas en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se veía tan sexi limpiando, ese cabello castaño obscuro, esa piel bronceada…. No podías creer lo que estabas pensando, apenas sólo amigos, no había lugar para pensamientos así, además no sabías ni siquiera si él tendría interés en otra persona o siquiera en tener un romance  
-Vamos, tendré mucho que contarte- Dijo Connor dirigiéndose a la puerta  
-Perfecto, te sigo-

Ya fuera de la casa comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Connor rompió el hielo  
-Cuéntame más de tu padre, ¿por qué te fuiste de tu hogar? ¿Qué hay de tu madre?. Si te molesta no contestes...-  
-No es eso Connor, no es que me moleste, mi padre es un tipo muy raro-  
-Aun así cuéntame, estoy dispuesto a escuchar-

\- Bueno, siempre éramos mi padre y yo solos, fui hija única porque mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña según lo que me cuenta mi padre. Nos tratábamos normal, como padre e hija. Cuando era pequeña había cosas que no me dejaban dormir, visiones extrañas de guerras y muerte, mi padre decía que solo eran pesadillas y que era normal pero para mí no lo eran, él me contaba historias fantásticas sobre piratas en el mar, y lo que más me contaba era la enemistad entre unos tipos llamados Templarios y otros llamados asesinos…-  
Éstas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Connor, tu padre había pasado parte de su vida contándote la historia de los asesinos desde la infancia y tú no lo podías ver como más que un cuento  
-Me contaba que los templarios habían surgido en tierra santa y eso lo sabía de los libros de historia que leía de niña, pero mi padre, se lo tomaba como si aún existieran. Decía que los asesinos lucharían por acabar con los templarios y que algún día yo podría ser libre de todo lo que me ataba si peleaba, no lo tomaba tan literal, aunque creo que él quería que lo tomara literal. Me enseñó a defenderme, a subir a los árboles y a correr más rápido. Claro que como desde niña se me hace fácil meterme en problemas la experiencia dio sus frutos y pues no soy tan mala peleando. Me contaba sobre posibles conspiraciones mundiales y esas cosas, tu sabes, que el mundo se terminará si los asesinos no ganan blah blah blah…-  
-¿Y tú crees eso (nombre)?-

\- En parte lo creo, creo que hay muchas personas que nos quitan la libertad en este país y otros países del mundo, por sus propios intereses esclavizan a los demás y debemos hacer algo como ciudadanos de una ciudad o país. Creo que mi padre estaba loco solo cuando se tomaba muy enserio los cuentos de asesinos y templarios, pues es una persona muy cuerda, yo soy de (lugar de origen) y siempre le llegaban ordenes de gente de otros lugares que lo buscaba o incluso me buscaban a mí, él era un gran peleador y los confrontaba dejándolos inconscientes e incluso muertos, recuerdo que cuando eso pasaba me pedía que me escondiera en el sótano de nuestra pequeña casa, que estaba equipado con armas y un símbolo extraño que estaba pintado en la pared. Adquirí conocimientos de medicina básica pues le curaba las heridas a mi padre cuando le iba mal en sus peleas; tú sabes, rasguños cortes de cuchillo entre otros-

-Parecía que te llevabas bien con tu padre (nombre) ¿qué pasó después?-

-Lo sé, a veces teníamos disputas pero nos llevábamos bien, todo cambió cuando yo tenía 11 años, conoció a una mujer viuda y se enamoró de ella que tenía dos hijos; una mujer y un hombre, sus hijos no eran el problema, me llevaba bien con ellos pero el problema era ella, me trataba como basura, no te miento y mi padre no hacía nada para remediarlo. Se casaron un año después, mis hermanastros eran buenos conmigo y trataban de convencerme de que me quedara pero yo no aguanté más le dije a mi padre que me iría, le deseaba lo mejor y que ojalá fuera muy feliz, él no hizo nada, sólo me dijo que me cuidara y que recordara el símbolo del sótano de mi casa, que si me unía a las personas que tenían ese símbolo siempre tendía una familia y compañeros, él estaría feliz por que hice de mi vida-

-¿Un símbolo como éste?- Te preguntaba Connor señalando su cinturón

\- ¡Si! ¿Qué significa? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Estabas llena de preguntas

-Sólo puedo decirte que los asesinos y templarios son completamente reales y yo soy un asesino, tu padre tiene razón, eres una más de nosotros, tu padre te entrenó para ser un asesino sin que te dieras cuenta, todo encaja pero si no me crees podemos preguntar a Aquiles cuando lleguemos a casa más tarde-

Estabas completamente pasmada, no sabías como procesarlo y estabas perdida en tus pensamientos, todo encajaba hasta ahora. Connor te sacó de tus pensamientos  
-Hemos llegado-

-¡Pero si sólo es una montaña rocosa no hay nada que ver aquí!-

-Aquí abajo no, pero escalaremos-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡yo no sé trepar rocas!-

-No, pero aprenderás, por el momento puedes subir a mi espalda, yo te subiré-

-Gracias-te sujetabas muy fuerte de Connor con miedo de caer, pero de un momento a otro ya estaban en la cima

-Llegamos, no temas-

Abriste los ojos bajando de la espalda de Connor, todo se veía hermoso, las copas de los árboles, el mar, las pequeñas casas, era perfecto  
-Es hermoso Connor, Gracias por traerme aquí, perece que ya tengo el paisaje de mi próxima pintura- Dijiste riendo mientras tomabas asiento en el césped de la montaña al igual que Connor que se sentó junto a ti

-Cuéntame de tu vida Connor, creo es injusto que tu sepas de mi vida y yo no de la tuya. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Se cuentan todo-

-Está bien. Me crié en la tribu de los mohawks en la frontera, para mi mala suerte mi padre es un templario que nunca se hizo cargo de mí Haytham Kenway es su nombre…-  
Haytham Kenway, habías oído ese nombre en algún lugar, no importaba, querías que Connor terminase su historia

-Mi madre era mohawk, ella me crió pero murió a manos de Charles Lee, el segundo al mando de los templarios, incendió mi aldea, dejándome solo, mi madre falleció frente a mis ojos. Mi madre se llamaba Kaniehtí:io pero todos le decían Ziio; tenía el cabello castaño obscuro, sus ojos eran color café, su piel era muy bronceada, más que la mía. Usualmente ella me regañaba cuando jugaba con el lodo, pero era muy cariñosa conmigo, cuando no podía dormir me cantaba una canción de cuna aunque tuviera ya cuatro años y no fuera un bebé, ella no quería que fuera como mi padre, un hombre lleno de falsas ambiciones. La extraño demasiado-  
Mirabas que Connor de hacía el fuerte intentando no llorar, pero sabías que en su interior estaba devastado

-Ven Connor- Dijiste abrazándolo haciendo que su cabeza se hundiera en tu pecho –Confía en mí, si quieres llorar, llora, no te voy a juzgar-  
Sentías que Connor comenzaba a moverse como si en realidad estuviera llorando. Se separó de ti y viste sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su nariz estaba realmente roja

-Gracias (nombre) nunca había podido compartir este dolor con alguien, no me gusta que vean mis debilidades- Decía mientras te daba un abrazo como signo de gratitud

-No hay nada que agradecer Connor- Lo miraste a los ojos, esos ojos color avellana que tenían un brillo especial, no podías dejar de mirarlos, te encantaban.  
-Eres una gran persona ¿sabías?, no importa que te haya conocido hace poco, me gusta confiar en ti-  
-Gracias Connor-

* * *

 ** _Bueeeeeeno ya subí el siguiente capítulo y estoy trabajando en el 5° capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por leer aunque sea desde el anonimato :)_**


	5. Que comience el entrenamiento

Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, Connor te miró -Deberíamos Regresar a casa, necesitamos explicarte algunas Cosas Aquiles y yo.

-Está bien Connor, pero quiero que sepas algo, te he considerado un amigo muy pronto por todo lo que has hecho por mí y porque eres una gran persona, así que por favor quiero que confíes en mí y me cuentes aunque sea la cosa más mínima que te atormente o te alegre ¿de acuerdo?

Connor sentia su cara calentarse y notaste un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo que hizo sonrojarte también a ti - Gracias (nombre) creo que eres una persona en la cual se puede confiar y agradezco éste gesto- Dijo levantándose del piso donde se habia sentado

Estuvieron caminando y hablando sobre unas cuantas cosas sin importancia cuando llegaron a la casa

\- (Nombre) quédate aquí iré a inspeccionar si alguien necesita ayuda en la hacienda-

-está bien- le respondiste entrando a la casa encontrando a Aquiles en la sala de estar como si hubiera estado esperando tu regreso

\- Bienvenida (nombre), ¿qué tal el paisaje?

\- De maravilla.

-Creo que Connor ya te contó la historia sobre asesinos y templarios ¿Cierto?

-No Completamente, pero ¿En realidad son ciertas? mi padre me contaba esas cosas cuando era niña, yo solo pensaba que eran un relato mítico, pero al parecer estaba equivocada

-Es completamente real (nombre), tu padre probablemente quería entrenarte como asesino. Me parece que tenemos tiempo, podría contarte la historia de los asesinos. Pero antes dime ¿has tenido visiones,sueños, o algo parecido que algunas veces te deje sin dormir por las noches?

\- La verdad es que sí, yo creía que eran simples pesadillas pero todo tomó sentido cuando comencé a soñar con seres extraños, que me hablaban del futuro y que mi deber era proteger a la gente de algo ¿Pero de qué?

\- Ponte cómoda muchacha esta historia es larga, pero importante, puedes escribir un mas tarde tu padre, le podras mencionar que estás conmigo. Bien todo comenzó cuando ... - Aquiles comenzó a contar la historia de la primera civilización mientras atenta lo escuchabas.

Connor por su parte saludaba a los habitantes de la hacienda preguntándoles si necesitaban ayuda, caminaba por la comunidad cuando encontró a Prudence y Ellen hablando secretamente.

-Hola Connor- Saludaron Las Dos Mujeres

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien por aqui? - Preguntaba Connor con una ligera sonrisa

-Mejor que nunca Connor- Continuó Prudence - Le comentaba a Ellen que me encontré con una linda chica ésta mañana que nos dio a mí y a Warren lo que merecemos, nos Pago por nuestras cosechas, insistiendo en que tomara su dinero, muy amable de su parte. ¿La has visto Connor?, es una hermosa chica joven, creo que de la edad de Myriam. Al menos creo te llevarías bien con ella.

-Probablemente sí.- Connor era despistado en ese sentido o tal vez, no lo pensó de momento - Me tengo que ir- Prosiguió Connor despidiéndose de las Mujeres y siguiendo su camino

-¡Connor! - Gritó Norris sacando a Connor de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué Pasa Norris?

-¿Has visto a la nueva chica que anda por aquí?

-¿Qué Chica Norris? Descríbela, todos Hablan de ella

-Bien, ella estaba con Myriam ésta mañana. Tenia el cabello (color de cabello) usaba pantalones, su color de piel era (color de piel) y era de estatura de una mujer joven promedio. La ví de lejos Pero Ella y Myriam parecían llevarse bien ..-

-Si, Conozco una chica esa, está viviendo por el momento con Aquiles y conmigo ¿Cuál es el problema?

Norris miraba a Connor como si supiera que algo pasaba entre ustedes - ¿Es tu novia verdad? - Dijo Norris casi afirmando esto.

Connor se sonrojó pues toda la gente que te conocia pensaba que eras pareja sentimental de Connor -N ... no es mi novia Norris

Norris miró decepcionado -Bueno no importa, lo que pasa es que quería acercarme más a Myriam, Myriam no es una chica típica de estos tiempos y quisiera saber si la nueva chica me podría ayudar-

\- La conoceras después Norris, pero si gustas puedo comentarle y ámbos te ayudaremos- Connor dijo haciendo que Norris no perdiera la esperanza

-Gracias Connor, te Veré luego

-Hasta Luego- Dijo Connor

Connor inspeccionó por algún rato más si todo estaba en orden e incluso fué a ver al capitán Faulkner para saber sobre las nuevas misiones navales.

-Y por eso los asesinos y los templarios están en una lucha constante. Puede que también quieras luchar, de ser lo contrario no hay problema -Decía Aquiles en un tono de tranquilidad.

\- Yo ...yo quiero entrenar y convertirme en asesino, proteger a mi padre e incluso a la gente que lo necesite, quiero proteger a la gente de éstos lugares y a mi gente- dijiste con determinacion

\- Bien, soy muy viejo, por lo que Connor al regresar te ayudará a entrenar, yo te daré algunos consejos sobre cómo hacerlo bien. Además del Entrenamiento Físico necesitaras también conocimientos de ciencia, filosofía y artes, las cuales creo ya lo sabes- Decía Aquiles dirigiéndose a su silla a descansar.

-¿Y yo que hago mientras espero a Connor? -Murmuraste ansiosa pues querías demostrar cuanto sabías pelear.

\- Puedes ir a caminar o leer, lo que gustes

-Iré al río un momento tal vez pinte un nuevo cuadro- Dijiste Saliendo de la mansión Davenport

Caminabas hacia el rio con tus cosas para pintar mientras apreciabas el paisaje cuando un extraño joven de acento canadiense se te acercó.

\- ¿Tú eres (nombre)? -

\- Ammmmmm pues sí soy yo ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijiste sorprendida de que un te extraño hablase con tanta confianza.

-Soy Norris, me encargo de la minería de éste lugar, veo que eres una de las nuevas habitantes y nueva amiga de Myriam. Quiero pedirte un favor, ¿lo harias? sé que te conozco apenas y tú a mi

\- Claro Norris, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Ví como tú y Myriam empezaron a hablar en el bosque ésta mañana y quisiera que me ayudaras a cortejarla, pues ella me parece una mujer muy original e independiente y ... -

-Espera, ¿Sabes que apenas en la mañana la conocí? ésto podría llevar tiempo, no creo que la conozca de un día para otro, así que haré lo posible pero ten paciencia ¿si?

\- Claro, quiero ir despacio. (Nombre) ¿Dónde vives?

-Estoy viviendo en casa de Aquiles y Connor, mi padre conoció a Aquiles y Connor me salvó en Boston

\- Esto me suena a boda- Murmuró Norris tan bajo que no pudiste escucharlo.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Dijiste sin poder oír lo que Norris dijo anteriormente.

\- No, nada, nos vemos (Nombre) y un placer haberte conocido aunque sea de esta manera.

-No es nada, espero poder conocerte mejor en otra ocación, nos vemos- Te despediste y continuó cada quien su camino.

Llegaste a la parte del rio donde no se encontraba nadie, nadie transitaba Por ahí, ni siquiera los marineros. Era Una zona con gran tranquilidad.

Sacaste tus instrumentos de pintura y comenzaste a pintar las copas de los árboles y demás cosas pero el clima era caluroso por lo que pensaste en meterte al río.

\- No me vendria mal refrescarme Un poco en el Rio- Te dijiste a ti misma quitándote tus ropas y dejando cerca de un árbol tus instrumentos de pintura

-Me relajaré un rato y pensaré las cosas, llegando a casa le pediré a Aquiles que me preste papel y tinta para escribir a mi padre.

Mientras tanto Connor llegó a casa.

\- Aquiles ¿Dónde está (nombre)? - Preguntó Connor

-Está probablemente pintando paisajes, ella quiere entrenar Connor, será mejor que la busques y la traigas de vuelta para que comience el entrenamiento

\- Esta bien, ahora vuelvo

Connor te buscaba por todas las partes del bosque pero decidió que seria mejor subir a los árboles y te vería mejor.

A lo lejos escucho a alguien cantar, eras tú y tu voz la reconoció al instante por lo que se fue acercando a ti

-Oye (Nombre) dice Aquiles que ...

Para sorpresa de Connor, tú estabas completamente desnuda en el rio, el agua te tapaba hasta el ombligo por lo que solo pudo ver tu torso desnudo. Estabas de espalda por lo que no lo viste, escuchaste unos pasos acercarse y detenerse por lo que frotaste tus ojos, volteaste en su dirección y abriste los ojos viendo a Connor enfrente de ti que estaba completamente congelado, con un tono rojo en su cara.

\- ¡Ratonhnhake: Ton! ¡¿Qué demonios Miras?! - Dijiste sonrojándote cubriendo tus pechos que estaban desnudos. Connor seguía ahí pasmado sin decir nada ni moverse.

 ** _* PUNTO DE VISTA DE CONNOR *_**

Yo nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda por lo que sentí una gran pena al verla completamente desnuda e incluso sentí que mi cara se calentaba y se tornaba de color rojo, pero no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo por lo que no podía dejar de verlo.

Miraba su cintura, su cadera, sus senos completamente al natural, su cabello (color de cabello) mojado por el agua cayendo por sus hombros.

Ella es hermosa, no puedo dejar de observarla, siento que me enamora poco a poco, y no creo poder ocultarlo más. Creo que no debería estar haciendo esto porque es falta de respeto a una mujer, rayos pero, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Pensaba yo mientras sentía que algo raro pasaba bajo mis pantalones. Sentía una erección en mi pene ¿ella podía estar atrayéndome sexualmente? ¡No! No seas un pervertido, controla a tu cuerpo. No dejaba de Pensar.

\- ¡Ratonhnhake: Ton! ¡Deja que me vista y deja de mirar pervertido - Me sacó de mis pensamientos con ese grito de pena y desesperación, fué cuando reaccioné que estaba haciendo algo indebido que obviamente a ella le incomodó.

\- Lo siento, lo siento eres hermosa no poda dejar de verte ... - Decía yo con La cara roja aún tapándome los ojos y huyendo para darle a ella la privacidad que merecía.

-¿Qué? - Escuche que me dijo a lo lejos. Yo me había dado cuenta que le dije que era hermosa y era cierto, pero no quería arruinarlo.

-Nada, Yo te esperaré por acá tómate tu tiempo-Seguí mi camino, respetando su privacidad, aún no podía creer haber visto a una mujer desnuda y me gustó pero en cierta manera sentí algo raro que me hizo verla hermosa. Pero ella ahora me ve como un pervertido.

 ** _Fin del Punto de Vista de Connor_**

\- ¿Me dijo hermosa?- Te pusiste a pensar después del incidente mientras salías del rio y te vestías de nuevo. Bueno no importa quizá sólo estaba nervioso.

Recogías tus instrumentos de pintura e ibas con Connor para regresar a casa.

-E .. Estoy lista Connor - dijiste con un tono rojo aún en tus mejillas.

\- Bien vámonos- Decia Connor mirando al suelo, se notaba que también seguía sonrojado y apenado por el incidente.

Caminaron por minutos sin decirse ninguna palabra.

-No Puedo creer que un hombre me haya visto desnuda, ni siquiera mi padre lo ha hecho, sólo cuando yo era pequeña pero es diferente- Pensabas con ese tono rojo en tu rostro.

\- Nunca habia visto a una mujer desnuda, ni a mi madre o alguna de otras niñas de mi aldea, esto es raro, me gustó ver a (nombre) desnuda pero: Al mismo tiempo me sentí como un pervertido. No puedo creer que haya sentido una atracción sexual en ese momento- Pensaba Connor hasta que él decidió romper el silencio

-Así que ¿Quieres convertirte en un asesino - Decia Connor sin mirarte, en cambio miraba sus manos que movía nerviosamente

-Si, quiero ayudar a la gente y protegerla de las injusticias que he visto con mi gente desde pequeña. Quiero que dejen de subestimarme, quiero hacer lo posible para proteger a mi familia y personas que amo, quiero dejar de ser débil y meterme en Problemas. Quiero Poner de mi parte para que el mundo o alguna parte de él pueda estar en paz y armonía. Siento que es una obligación mas que una decisión - Dijiste con seriedad mirando a Connor que a su vez volteo a verte sonrojándose haciendo que volviera su mirada al camino.

\- Debes de saber que es renunciar a muchas cosas, mucho entrenamiento y demás, aparte tenemos un credo que ... - Lo interrumpiste.

\- Connor, sé lo que implica, no soy una niña, ademas ya me lo explicó Aquiles y mi padre ya me lo había dicho hace algún tiempo cuando no podía comprenderlo, y del entrenamiento supongo que ya he tenido las bases así que no se me hará difícil-

-Está Bien, te ayudaré a entrenar, pues Aquiles es muy viejo para esto ... -

Los dos rieron ante Las Ultimas Palabras que Connor dijo para después quedar de nuevo en silencio.

\- (Nombre) ... - Dijo Connor tímidamente cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Miraste a Connor que se quedaba completamente frío.

-Lamento haber interrumpido ... ya sabes, tu intimidad, no era mi intención espiarte ni mucho menos, creí que estabas haciendo alguna obra de arte mientras cantabas a la orilla del rio, Nunca pensé que estarías desnuda en el rio. No me tomes como un pervertido, quedé pasmado completamente por la pena, no era mi intención ver tu cuerpo desnudo.

Rayos, Connor era todo un caballero, lamentaste en ese momento haberlo tomado por un pervertido, no pudiste evitar que tus mejillas se tornaran de color de rojo carmesí. Al final de cuentas las intenciones de de Connor no eran malas, él solo habia salido a buscarte pero ocurrió ese inesperado incidente

-No te preocupes Connor, ya pasó, ademas no fué mi intención llamarte pervertido porque se que no lo eres, no importa Connor, es cosa del pasado- Decías tranquilamente mietras Connor sentía que su cara se calentaba pues él sabia lo que había sentido y pensado de ti en ese momento.

-Gracias (Nombre) te juro no era mi intención.- Decia Connor Dejando de sonrojarse, sus palabras sonaban sinceras -Mejor cuéntame más de ti, de tu vida- Connor parecía interesado en ti.

-Pues crecí con mi padre como ya sabes, nunca fuimos religiosos. Teníamos algunos problemas con las autoridades que siempre buscaban a mi padre y yo nunca supe la razón, hasta ahora, sé que lo buscaban los templarios e incluso a mi me buscaban, yo no sé para qué. Me gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, ciencia, arte, e incluso defensa personal. Creo que nunca me he enamorado de alguien, no ha habido nadie que me demuestre que vale la pena, he conocido gente atractiva pero no me he enamorado, creo que es porque No había tenido tiempo ya sabes, lo que quería aprender y mi padre me entrenaba indirectamente, aparte de siempre ayudar a mi papá en labores del hogar. Aprendí a tocar el violín los 13 años al igual que saber de música y arte, dibujo y pintura, una artesana cerca de mi casa tenia un Esposo pintor y artista, él me enseño lo que sé. Sé de medicina básica pues mi padre fué herido muchas veces a causa de los templarios y yo le curaba, cosía sus heridas. No tengo hermanos de sangre que yo sepa, pero tengo dos hermanastros y son personas muy buenas. Me gustaría un día conducir un barco e ir a altamar. Me gusta este lugar y todo lo alejado de ciudades ruidosas, me encanta la naturaleza, es un hermoso lugar para inspirarte, creo que me quedare aquí y escribiré una carta a mi padre para que sepa que me encuentro con Aquiles, en serio que en cuanto junte dinero construiré mi casa Connor, sin ser una molestia para Ambos y ... -

\- (Nombre) ¿te gustaría tener familia algún día?- Connor interrumpió, estabas no estabas preparada para este tipo de preguntas.

-No sé Connor, creo que por el momento no tengo tiempo para eso, seria una mala madre y esposa, quiza algún día y si es así pondré de mi parte para proteger a mi familia, tendría que hacer lo que mi madre no hizo conmigo, pues ella murió y acercarme un poco más a ellos sin distanciarme, no como yo lo hago con mi padre ahora- Con nostalgia dijiste Lo último, querías que tu padre se librara de la mujer con quien sé casó, lo que los hizo distanciarse pero al menos él era feliz.

-Lo siento, me desvié del tema- Dijo Connor al ver tu semblante con nostalgia -No te preocupes por el dinero ni la casa (nombre) tú serás bienvenida con nosotros siempre, tu padre perteneció a la hermandad y ahora tú también lo serás.

\- Gracias Connor, pero aún así siento que debo hacer algo por ustedes, ayudaré también a la comunidad.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo (nombre) - Dijo Connor cuando llegaron a la mansión Davenport, ahora ambos entraron y Aquiles los esperaba.

-Muy bien (Nombre) vayamos afuera, tienes que entrenar- Aquiles dijo decidido señalando la puerta y caminando detrás de ustedes.

\- Bien anciano ¿Qué hacemos? - Dijo Connor cruzándose de brazos.

\- (Nombre) Golpea a Connor en el abdomen y en las piernas, debemos ver cuantas fuerza tienes.

Connor estaba delante de ti, listo para cualquier golpe, sabías que no le iba a doler pues creías que tu fuerza era mínima comparada con la de él.

-Bien golpéame- Dijo Connor Sonriendo

-Está Bien...- Te sonrojaste al ver a Connor sonriendo, era tan guapo.

Lo golpeaste en el abdomen con el puño, y le diste una patada en el fémur izquierdo, sonó eco después de cada golpe, por lo que sé suponía que si tenías fuerza.

\- Connor, tu tienes la túnica puesta, por lo que pude ver la chica tiene una gran fuerza y muy buena técnica pero también necesitarás protegerte (nombre)- Aquiles tenía razón, no sabías parar un golpe.

-Muy Bien (nombre) te enseñaré como esquivar y parar un golpe, ... Primero .- Connor explicaba mientras Aquiles regresaba al interior de la casa.

\- Que se diviertan- Decia Aquiles mientras entraba en la casa.

* * *

-¿Qué tal va el Entrenamiento? - Decia Aquiles dirigiéndose hacia ambos.

-Muy bien creo que es más fuerte de lo que pensabamos anciano- Dijo Connor

\- Entonces (nombre) ahora Connor y tú pelearán, hazlo con tu técnica y lo que has aprendido hasta el momento, no tengas miedo de lastimar a Connor, el parará tus golpes. Además la túnica tiene armadura no lo lastimarás.

\- Está bien. ¿Listo Connor? - Dijiste poniéndote en posición de combate

-Claro- A Connor parecia no importarle

Lanzaste patadas a cara de la Connor las cuales detuvo con su mano, algunos golpes al abdomen no los pudo esquivar al igual que la patada circular a la pierna.

\- Vaya, si que golpeas duro, vamos, sin miedo- Dijo Connor seriamente.

-Intenta golpearme Connor, no me lastimarás- Dijiste con firmeza total

\- Si está segura, hazlo Connor- Mencionó Aquiles dándote la razón.

Connor golpeó inesperadamente a tu abdomen, te dejo sin aliento por unos instantes pero reaccionaste esquivando su golpe a la cara con tu antebrazo. Rápidamente quisiste darle un golpe con tu rodilla en su abdomen, Pero Connor se movió Lo Que Hizo Que Lo golpearas en su parte débil (la parte débil de los hombres, donde se encuentran sus ''Cosas Privadas'') o mejor dicho, en su entrepierna.

Connor cayó al suelo - ¡Ay, mi descendencia llegó hasta aquí - Connor se quejaba de dolor.

\- ¡Como lo siento Connor! déjame ayudarte- avergonzada por golpear una Connor en ese lugar lo ayudaste a levantarse recargándolo en tu hombro para que pudiera caminar.

-No te preocupes (nombre) que creo que he pasado por peores cosas, al menos ahora se que no debo subestimar tu fuerza- Decia Connor entrecortando la voz, pues aún le dolía.

\- Creo que debemos dejar el entrenamiento para después, Connor está adolorido y ya esta obscureciendo ... - Dijo Aquiles evitando reír por el golpe que le habías dado a Connor.

Ya dentro de la casa habías llevado a Connor a su habitación que se encontraba al lado de la tuya.

-Lo siento en verdad Connor, si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor ... .- No terminaste la frase pues Connor te interrumpió

\- (Nombre) fué un accidente, si me dolió pero ya no importa, aprendí que no debo subestimarte y moverme demasiado cuando me quieras golpear- Connor dijo esto último con algo de risa

-Está bien Connor, si me necesitas estaré abajo- Le respondiste con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Te lo hare saber ...

-Achilles ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Dijiste bajando las escaleras, Aquiles se encontraba en la cocina.

\- No muchacha, gracias. ¿Qué tal si mejor escribes a tú padre?, salúdalo de mi parte. En la habitación siguiente hay tinta y papel- Aquiles te recordó exactamente lo que ibas a hacer, le comentarías a tu padre que te encontrabas en la hacienda Davenport con Aquiles y Connor y entrenarías para convertirte en asesino como el alguna vez lo fué.

\- Tienes razón Aquiles lo haré, gracias- Llegaste a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraban los materiales necesarios para escribir, tinta, un poco de papel y un escritorio de madera con su respectiva silla, la habitación estaba muy bien decorada con estantes y unas cuantas pinturas. Comenzaste la carta con dificultad pero después de tiempo supiste que escribir.

La carta que escribías decía así:

 _Querido padre:_

 _Se que nos hemos distanciado mucho Los últimos años pero estoy perfectamente bien en estos momentos, te preguntarás ¿Dónde estoy? Me encuentro en la frontera de Boston en la hacienda Davenport, sus habitantes han sido muy amables conmigo y ... Bueno para empezar, llegué hasta aquí porque un muchacho me ayudo a que me dejaran en paz, trabajaba en una taberna tocando violín pero tú más que nadie sabe que hay hombres vulgares, me acosaban y entonces un día por poco abusaban de mí de no ser porque este chico apareció y también por tus enseñanzas sobre cómo defenderme. Este chico, se llama Ratonhnhake: ton, es un chico mohawk, pero Todos le llamamos Connor, él me ofreció un nuevo lugar dónde vivir tranquilamente y seguir con mi arte, acepté y para mi sorpresa vive con un hombre llamado Aquiles que te conoce, el es el dueño de la hacienda._

 _¿Recuerdas ese símbolo que teníamos en el sótano de nuestra antigua casa? ¿Recuerdas que me mencionaste que si encontraba el símbolo encontraría una familia? Pues ahora sé todo sobre asesinos y templarios, Aquiles me rectificó que no son cuentos para niños, son reales. Estoy entrenando para ser un asesino como tú, como Aquiles y Connor y proteger a nuestra gente y a nosotros mismos._

 _¿Por qué sigues con esa mujer? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta últimamente que todo fué un plan para que los templarios nos dejaran vivir en paz? Padre, mereces a alguien a quien ames, yo se que te casaste con esa mujer para protegerme de los templarios pues ella viene de familia acaudalada e influyente y tu hiciste que con eso nos dejaran en paz por un momento. ¿Qué hay de mi madre? No sé de ella, nunca me quisiste contar. Ya no soy una niña y ahora que se que los asesinos y templarios son reales, TODO encaja._

 _Quisiera saber de ti ¿Como has estado?. Por favor escribe de regreso, yo estaré bien, ojalá pronto pueda ir a visitarte. Te mando un fuerte abrazo._

 _Atentamente: Tu hija (nombre)_

Ahora solo faltaba enviar la carta, el cartero pasaría tal vez en unos días.

-(Nombre) Dile a Connor que venga a cenar, tú también ven muchacha- Aquiles gritó desde la cocina

Subiste las escaleras para ver a Connor aún acostado sobre la cama.

\- Connor la cena está lista ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya no me duele, es lo bueno. Me siento mejor, gracias (nombre)

\- Connor en verdad lo ...

\- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, estamos a mano ahora, yo por verte ... ya sabes ... amm ... desnuda y tú por golpearme- Connor se sonrojó de nuevo contigo al recordarte que te habia visto desnuda

\- Está bien Connor, dejemos esto en el pasado, vamos a cenar- Ambos bajaron a la cocina donde Aquiles los esperaba.

\- Buen provecho- Aquiles dijo.

\- Gracias- Dijeron Connor y tú al unísono

* * *

¡Hola a todos! perdón por tardar en actualizar pero he tenido días difíciles y decidí hacer el capítulo un poco más extenso de lo normal y mi trabajo me costó pero espero lo disfruten :)

PD1: No sabia que fecha ponerle a la carta que el lector escribe a su padre (LOOOOL)

PD2: (ACTUALIZACIÓN DE CAPITULO) Gracias a la persona que me hizo notar que el capítulo estaba mal escrito. No, no es una traducción el capítulo es mío, yo lo escribo, lo imagino y todo eso el error que ocurrió era que al copiar el archivo de mi PC a google chrome se tradujo automáticamente y se modificaron cosas (ya saben como es de loco el traductor de Internet) no me fijé y pues por eso la redacción estaba mal. Ahora sí espero disfruten el capítulo, el siguiente sigue en proceso :) ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	6. No te dejaré morir

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en meses, el entrenamiento siguió, adquiriste mejor técnica para pelear pero aún no era suficiente, Connor era un gran maestro, amigo y compañero. Tu nueva familia ahora eran Aquiles y él, pronto conociste a toda la gente de la hacienda, gente muy amable. En la posada de la hacienda donde se hospedaban marineros y gente que viajaba, conseguiste un trabajo de músico. Hiciste grandes amigos, de hecho Myriam era una gran amiga para tí al poco tiempo pues su forma de ver la vida era similar, aunque no igual.

No faltó mucho para que se te asignara la primera misión, liberar fuertes ya que tu progreso fue muy rápido, era un trabajo sencillo a comparación de lo que seguía. Fue algo fácil, pues no mataste a nadie, simplemente el objetivo era liberar el fuerte, no matar casacas rojas.

De regreso a la hacienda Davenport Connor no se encontraba, había ido a una misión donde se encontraría a Tomas Hickey acusado de falsificación de billetes en Nueva York, pero todo salió mal Hickey y Connor fueron arrestados por falsificación, sin tener Connor nada que ver, aun habiendo cosas más importantes no escucharon a Connor, que sabía que Hickey y los templarios planeaban matar a Washington para despejar el camino y los templarios controlar el país y a su gente. Pero por sorpresa Hickey fueayudado por Charles lee y Hytham aunque no salió de la cárcel, pero cuando Hytham vió a Connor en la celda quiso mejor que Charles se encargara, tal vez era porque muy en el fondo no quería hacer nada a su hijo o simplemente no quería involucrarse con él ya que era un asesino y al saber los demás templarios que Haytham tenía un hijo asesino la organización puede que lo expulsara o matara.

-Aquiles, Connor! He regresado

\- ¿Cómo te fue muchacha?- Preguntó Aquiles

-Supongo que bien, pero aún no tengo el valor de matar a alguien, sólo libere el distrito sin hacer daño a nadie… . ¿ Y Connor?

-Con el tiempo mejorarás, recuerdo cuando maté a un templario, a pesar de que sus planes son malvados son personas y te causará remordimiento pero cuando hay necesidad lo harás sin más- Aquiles guardó silencio un momento- Me temo que hay malas noticias (nombre) uno de los nuestros Benjamin tallmadge informó que a Connor lo han capturado por que lo acusaron de falsificación en Nueva york ya que…-

-¡Espera ¿Qué?!

-No me dejaste terminar. Nos habían informado que Hickey falsificaba billetes, Connor lo capturó y los guardias se dieron cuenta del alboroto, ambos fueron a la cárcel y temo que Charles Lee haya planeado esto para capturar a Connor y acusarlo de planear asesinar a Washington, deshacerse de Connor y Washington, dos piedras en sus zapatos que le impiden realizar sus planes

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

-Tendrás que ir a Nueva York y estar al tanto de todo, te seguiré después, si me adelanto a Charles lee y estoy en lo correcto querrán ejecutar a Connor por conspiración o algo parecido, deberás estar en tus cinco sentidos todo el día.

-tengo que irme ahora ¿no?

\- entre más pronto mejor, busca a Benjamin Tallmadge él sabrá cómo ayudarte.

No tuviste tiempo de despedirte, no podías aceptar la idea de que todo hubiera pasado tan rápido y la idea era aún peor si llegaban a ejecutar a Connor, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de tus ojos, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de tu vida junto con Aquiles, un amigo, un hermano, un maestro, quizá en alguien que te interesaba.

Al llegar a Nueva York buscaste a la entrada a Benjamin Tallmadge era la primera persona que podría ayudarte a ti y a Connor

-¿Benjamin Tallmadge? Soy (nombre) Aquiles me envió, deme noticias de Connor – Dijiste acercándote a él

\- Si claro, a Connor lo han acusado de conspiración contra Washington, van a querer ejecutarlo en la horca tarde o temprano, sospecho que Charles Lee es el responsable…

Si, Charles Lee, aquél hombre que quemó la aldea de Connor cuando era un niño, aquel templario segundo al mando, por lo que sabías, él era uno de los más peligrosos ya que tu padre también lo buscaba.

-Necesitaré infiltrarme y obtener más información, estaremos en contacto Benjamin, gracias.

Caminabas entre la multitud oyendo que alguien quería matar a Washington, todos hablaban de Connor, sin embargo, él no era el culpable, los culpables eran los templarios.

Una persona consisiguió jalarte hacia un callejón poniendo una cuchilla en tu garganta para que no hicieses ningún ruido. Por su estatura y complexión parecía ser un hombre.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, pero no levantes sospechas, no grites ni hagas nada ¿de acuerdo? Sólo camina conmigo tenemos que hablar…

Era un hombre alto, un poco mayor, tenía el cabello blanco y llevaba algo parecido a una túnica pero de color azul y un tricornio en su cabeza del mismo color que su túnica

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijiste mientras Haytham te liberaba de su agarre y caminaban tranquilamente

\- Soy Haythan Kenway, ya has oído hablar de mí pero, verás antes de que me amenaces o me golpees escúchame, Connor ya te contó que soy su padre ¿cierto? Verás ya sé que es un asesino y yo un templario y todo eso, pero es mi hijo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él pero por alguna razón no quiero que muera así ni que lo acusen de algo que no es. Verás te ayudaré y me ayudarás, será una alianza momentánea salvaremos a Connor sin que se sepa que tengo algo que ver con él ¿de acuerdo?. Por cierto, mi hijo se consiguió una bonita novia, creo que después de todo si tiene buen ojo para las mujeres.

Todo iba bien hasta que Haytham mencionó lo último y no pudiste evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué todos pensaban que eran novios? Posiblemente ni siquiera tendrían tiempo de eso Connor y tú pero

\- No soy novia de Connor, pero sí ayudaré en ese plan y la alianza será MOMENTANEA ¿entendiste?

\- Perdone señorita, claro que será momentánea si no mis propios aliados me descubrirán y me perjudicará a mí y a la organización. Por lo pronto quiero que te mantengas al tanto y no comentes nada a nadie de que has estado conmigo pues tú sabes que perjudicaría a ambos

-Claro pero entonces que tengo que hacer…- Voleaste y miraste Haytham se había escabullido no lo encontrabas, lo mejor sería buscar un lugar donde hospedarte y llamar a otros reclutas asesinos.

Dos días después de haber llegado a Nueva York entre las calles se rumoraba que iban a ejecutar a un preso acusado de conspirar contra Washington.

-Buenos días, me da un periódico por favor?- Dijiste acercándote al hombre que vendía periódicos en la calle principal

-Aquí tiene señorita- Te entregó el periódico y le pagaste con unas cuantas monedas, pero al ver en primera plana y leer la noticia no podías creerlo

-Oiga ¿sabe quién es este hombre acusado de conspirar contra Washington?

-Se dice que es un hombre nativo, la verdad no estoy seguro, pero un hombre llamado Charles lee dice que lo ejecutarán mañana aquí en Nueva York

Definitivamente Aquiles tenía razón, habían inculpado a Connor para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, los templarios estaban detrás de todo esto. En el periódico se podía leer que Washington asistiría a la ejecución, pero aún temías por Connor tendías que buscar a Haytham lo antes posible para saber que harían.

Caminabas mientras leías el periódico sentándote en una banca de la plaza principal, en el periódico se podía leer ''Hombre acusado de conspirar contra Washington será ejecutado mañana'' decía que Connor, en efecto había sido acusado en principio de falsificación y por esto fue enviado a la cárcel, pero después se descubrió que su plan era matar a Washington lo cual había sido arreglado por Charles Lee y Haytham lo sabía pero parecía que salvaría a Connor por otra cosa, no solamente por ser su hijo, era lo que sospechabas.

Un niño huérfano se acercó a ti entregándote una nota, a lo cual se fue corriendo

-Oye! Espera!- abriste el papel en el que se podía leer:

 _Veme en el muelle lo más pronto posible_

 _H. Kenway_

Corrías a encontrar a Haytham era urgente hablar con él. En el muelle estaba hablando con Lee, no podías dejar que Lee te viera cerca. A los pocos minutos Charles se fue dejando solo a Haytham mirando hacia el mar.

-Así que… ¿Qué sugieres?- Dijiste detrás de Haytham el cual volteó y sonrió hacia ti.

-Hola (nombre) Charles hace un momento me comunicaba que ejecutarán mañana a Connor como ya te habrás dado cuenta, sé que estarás pensando ''¿ayudará a Connor sólo porque es su hijo o hay algo más?'' verás la gran parte de lo que te dije cuando nos vimos por vez primera es verdadera, pero también hay cosas en las que es necesario hacer alianzas asesino- templarios y tarde o temprano lo ocuparemos.

-Bien, qué bueno que te anticipes a las cosas pero, recuerda que sabemos lo que tu organización planea, además ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?

-Hay que anticiparse a los hechos

-Bueno, en fin ¿Qué haremos y que planeas con Connor? ¿De qué hablabas con Charles?

\- Tranquila, no le haré daño, es solo que es mi hijo y algún día necesitaremos una alianza. Mira, quiero que llames a tus reclutas asesinos y hagan un tipo ''complot'' donde la gente comenzará a asustarse y dispersarse, entonces podrás ahí rescatar a Connor. No hay trampas en este asunto, hicimos una alianza y te dí mi palabra

\- Muy bien, pero yo estaré vigilándote muy de cerca – Le hiciste una seña con tus dedos mientras se reia Haytham levemente

\- Que agradable mujer se consiguió mi hijo

-Escucha, no soy la novia de Connor, él es mi amigo, dudo que tenga tiempo para algo así…

-Los Kenway somos impredecibles,sé de lo que te hablo y aunque Connor quiera negarlo lleva en su sangre el apellido Kenway, lleva un legado detrás de él. Y puede que tú lo ames sin ni siquiera saberlo

-Bueno, dejemos esto en paz, ¿Quieres un trago? Yo invito, muestra de la alianza la cual se acabará después de salvar a Connor ¿ENTENDIDO?

\- Perfecto, acepto y entendido- Dijo el hombre mientras te seguía a la taberna más cercana

Por la noche te reuniste con Aquiles, planeándolo todo para ayudar a Connor junto con algunos de sus reclutas, llegaron al acuerdo, en el cual Aquiles se reuniría con Connor entre la multitud y le hablaría de algo para que acudieran todos en su ayuda y capturar a Charles y sobretodo proteger a Washington.

Esa noche no podías dormir, un movimiento en falso y Connor moriría, Charles se saldría con la suya y Washington sería eliminado. Pero lo que dijo Haytham te dejaba más incertidumbre, Connor, la última vez que lo viste estaba muy sonrojado al encontrarse contigo mientras tú limpiabas los establos, te dijo que te veías hermosa aquel día, pero lo tomaste sólo como un halago de un hermano a una hermana, no había nada más pero ¿y si le gustabas a Connor? ¿y si él te gustaba y no querías admitirlo? Bueno esa sería historia para otro día pero después de pensar y pensar te quedaste profundamente dormida.

En el momento de la ejecución los nervios estaban a flor de piel Connor caminaba entre la gente, los reclutas y tú dispersos entre los techos de las casas. Connor cayó al piso por el golpe que le dio una mujer, entonces Aquiles entró a escena, le dijo unas palabras a Connor y se retiró, dejando a Connor avanzar hacia su muerte. Charles Lee, ese gran bastardo empezó a dar un discurso demasiado hipócrita, cuando de pronto vieron la hora de actuar, Connor los llamaba y comenzó el complot del que hablaba Haytham. Todos corrieron, Aquiles corrió hacia Connor, el cual iba a Proteger a Washington, pero parecía que ahora Connor podía protegerse sólo. En cuanto a Charles, fuiste en su búsqueda, no podrías tolerar más lo que hacía, al fin de cuentas la alianza terminó con Haytham desde que Connor estaba lejos de la soga.

Charles se encontraba escoltado por un grupo de soldados no mayor a cinco a los cuales derrotaste fácilmente. Tu cuchillo ahora se encontraba sobre la yugular de Charles

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás cometiendo atrocidades? Dime una razón para no degollarte ahora mismo

\- Jajajajajaja- rió Charles perversamente- Niña,niña, niña, no sé ni quien eres en primer lugar, no cometemos atrocidades, nuestro trabajo es ver por todos…

-Entonces ¿Por qué prohibir la libertad a la gente?...

-Es obvio que para que nuestra organización crezca, todo será más grande. Y a propósito, no podrías degollarme porque se acusaría de nuevo a tu novio de complot y conspirar, lo harías ver como fugitivo…

Charles tenía razón, no podías hacer justicia, al menos no ahorita. Pero ¿Cómo rayos sabía que tenías algo que ver con Connor? Ya estabas acostumbrada a que te dijeran que eres su novia pero sólo personas que los conocían, bueno ni Charles ni Haytham eran el caso, y aún así les dijeron eso. Pero bueno no importaba

-Te dejaré vivir unos días más pero te vigilaré muy de cerca- Le dijiste a Charles, el cual se rió y cayó inconsciente después del golpe que le diste.

Te reuniste con Aquiles y con Connor para regresar a la hacienda. Ya en la hacienda todos regresaron a sus actividades normales.

Myriam y tú habían pasado la tarde juntas, se había vuelto tu mejor amiga en poco tiempo, ella te enseño algunas cosas sobre caza que no sabías. En ese momento Connor se apareció por ahí.

-(Nombre) ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro. Nos vemos Myriam- Myriam te hizo una señal de despedida con su mano

-(nombre) quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí en el momento de mi supuesta ejecución…

-Connor, eres mi amigo yo…

Connor se inclinó a darte un abrazo de agradecimiento pero no aguantaba más las ganas de besarte. En definitiva él se había enamorado de ti.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! estuve perdida, lo sé jajaja, pero me estoy jugando de nuevo el AC3 para darle un poco más de sentido al fic. Añadiré algunas cosas ''alternativas'' (pues hay partes que no me gustaron del juego) o simplemente mezclaré los tiempos (ustedes lo notarán y sabrán de que hablo)**_

 _ **por el momento disfruten leyendo y nos vemos la próxima!**_


	7. Celos y un nuevo enemigo

_**Hola a todos! he vuelto, los extrañé. El capítulo será tal vez algo sin importancia o aburrido pero es necesario para dar desarrollo a partes de la historia.**_

* * *

En tus tiempos libres podías trabajar en la posada de la hacienda con Oliver y Corrine, los cuales estaban muy agradecidos y te ayudaban un poco económicamente aunque, ellos insistían en pagarte, para ti no era problema dar tus servicios gratis, pues como Aquiles decía, todos necesitaban de todos en la comunidad. Ellen la señora de la costura te ayudaba a zurcir tu ropa vieja mientras que su hija Diana y Tú algunas veces ayudaban al Dr. Lyle. Todos te aceptaron muy bien en poco tiempo, todos se hicieron tus amigos. Norris y Myriam eran los más cercanos Norris no dejaba de pedirte ayuda con Myriam a lo que tú preferías ayudarlo con calma.

-(nombre) quiero que vengas conmigo al sótano, hay algo que debo enseñarte- Dijo Aquiles

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Dijiste detrás de Aquiles bajando las escaleras del sótano

-Has avanzado demasiado, tienes habilidades sorprendentes, tal vez fue por el entrenamiento que te dieron desde joven no lo sé. Ahora estás lista para ser un asesino, has pasado muy rápido de recluta hasta aquí, felicidades chica. Antes hacíamos ceremonias para estas cosas pero dado que no hay mucho tiempo y pueden descubrirnos, solo diré que bienvenida al gremio…

Sobre un muñeco de paja utilizado para los entrenamientos, se encontraba una túnica color blanca pero con detalles en un tono color vino, se veía delgada y pequeña, era una túnica para un cuerpo femenino, después de lo que dijo Aquiles le miraste los detalles, la tela, las mangas etc.

-Ah, esa cosa de mala calidad – Dijo Aquiles mirándote – Es un regalo, sé que te mereces mucho más, eres más disciplinada que Connor (ja) y es todo lo que he podido conseguir en tela pero Ellen hizo un buen trabajo…

-Aquiles yo… no sé qué decir, muchas gracias, la tela es muy fina y resistente. Tú y Connor me han entrenado muy bien, no olvidaré tus enseñanzas en cuerpo y mente, sobretodo en mente muchas gracias ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Aquiles movió la cabeza positivamente con una ligera sonrisa, recibiendo el abrazo. Cuando el abrazo terminó prosiguió

-Ah, una cosa más- Dijo sacando una carta de su bolso izquierdo- Tu padre manda ésta carta, me mandó una a mí diciendo que te mandaría una sorpresa, descuida, no leí la tuya. Debes de recordar que el trabajo no termina aquí, acaba de empezar.

-Lo sé Aquiles, tengo que trabajar muy duro para que los fines de los templarios o el mundo como quieren los templarios no se haga realidad.

Connor no se encontraba, necesitaba ir con algunos hermanos asesinos, pero no sabías por qué o a donde había ido, simplemente dijo que regresaría en unos cuantos días.

Al día siguiente monitoreabas en la frontera mientras te suministrabas de balas y armas, los materiales de un asesino. Había una mujer, no muy mayor, pero era de edad madura estaba afuera de la tienda hablando con algunos casacas rojas, probablemente era una general o algo parecido pero al salir ella te dio una mirada como si te conociera, intentando saber de dónde. Tú por amabilidad solo diste los buenos días, pero ella te siguió hasta desaparecer cerca de una plantación de maíz, cerca había un granero hasta donde esa mujer te siguió, se acercó a ti tomando tu hombro

-¡Vaya! Cuanto has crecido, te pareces mucho a tu padre…

-¿Quién es usted?...

-Solo soy una mujer muy poderosa que podría hacer que las disputas entre asesinos y templarios termine.

-Eres una maldita bastarda igual que ellos ¿no? ¿Qué quieres?

-Una alianza tal vez, matarte, una simple pelea por diversión

-Está usted loca.

No parecía una buena señal, no te costaba nada matarla, pero debido a los que le había pasado a Connor hace tiempo no querías meterte en problemas, había muchos casacas rojas cerca de ahí, lo cual complicaba todo. Aquiles y Connor peleaban entre ellos sobre si era bueno aliarse o no con los templarios, no estabas del lado de ninguno, era algo que tenía sus pro y sus contras, como la vez que te aliaste con Haytham para salvar a Connor, pero era con justa razón. Podría ser también una emboscada de los templarios para acabar con los asesinos, incluso también había veces que se unían por una noble causa pero casi siempre las alianzas terminaban a lo mucho en unos cuantos meses, era imposible convivir con un tempario.

-¿Que dices?- Insistió de nuevo la mujer.

\- No.

Te alejaste cómo pudiste mientras ella gritando te mencionaba algunas cosas a las que no pusiste atención, si Aquiles se enteraba de que dejaste un templario vivo, no la contarías.

¿Quién habrá sido esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Haytham y Charles? ¿Trabajaba sola? ¿Fue culpable de que encerraran a Connor? Necesitabas averiguar más de ella por lo que la seguiste hasta una casa abandonada, o al menos eso parecía, ella no se percató de nada y al parecer sus aliados tampoco.

-Muy bien como templarios es nuestro deber….- Comenzaba diciendo la mujer sobre deberes de templarios y blah blah blah desde la habitación, se oía hasta el techo donde te encontrabas ya que era un lugar aislado

-…Entonces- Continuó la mujer- Necesitamos ideas para que Kenway permita la alianza de asesino-templarios ¿Alguna idea? Ya que la chica no me dió detalles, no habló.

Esa mujer, conocía a Haytham, al parecer querían hacer algo pero ¿qué?

-He escuchado que Haytham tiene un hijo, bueno, solo son rumores ya que nunca supimos de alguna amante de Kenway pero se dice que este hijo es el enemigo, es un asesino e interferirá con nuestros planes- Dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban con ella

-Sí y podemos hacer algo para que se haga la alianza no sé meter algún conflicto inexistente, desarrollar una conspiración, no sé…- Complementó uno de los otros hombres

Bien, que les parece un trago ¡Yo invito! Dijo otro de los hombres, mientras tú te dedicabas a desaparecer. Connor, irían tras él (quizá) tal vez harían algo que hiciera que Haytham y Connor se encontraran, no lo sabías. Debías investigar sobre ella, necesitabas ir al sótano de la casa, tal vez ahí habría información en el libro de algunos de los templarios.

Al llegar, no mencionaste nada a Aquiles pues tal vez investigaría sobre el caso. Connor no se encontraba en casa, no sabías dónde se encontraba, Aquiles mencionó algo de Nueva Orleans. Bueno, demasiado trabajo.

Al llegar a la hacienda Norris te detuvo cerca de la mina donde trabajaba

-(Nombre)! Qué bueno que te encuentro ¿Qué piensas sobre Myriam? Quiero decir, que podría regalarle para que sepa mis sentimientos

\- Mmmmh que tal si tratas de hablar con ella…

-Soy muy tímido, además no es una chica común de estos tiempos y…

-Ya sé lo has dicho antes, mira, Connor me mencionó que también pediste su ayuda y él creo ha estado investigando sobre ella. Mira no soy muy buena en estas cosas, pero es una sugerencia de que trates de conocerla más- A modo de despedida, le diste a Norris una palmadita en la espalda el cual sonrió, volviendo a su trabajo.

Necesitabas saber el origen de esa mujer ¿quién era? Su extraño acento, quizá era española o latina necesitabas respuestas.

-Aquiles he vuelto…- Dijiste abriendo la puerta, era casi de noche y la casa estaba a obscuras.

Ninguna respuesta, era algo extraño, él nunca salía de la casa a menos que fuera algo muy importante, bueno, al menos podrías investigar sin explicar el por qué o para que o a la persona que estabas buscando, bajaste al sótano buscando libros sobre templarios imporantes, se encontraban solamente hombres, entre ellos Haytham Kenway.

Después de tiempo de buscar, nada, ninguna respuesta, estabas por resignarte cuando viste una especie de libro (parecía una libreta donde alguien había apuntado nombres) Se podía leer en la portada ''Traidores'' con letras muy grandes en tinta negra no se encontraban dibujos ni retratos de algunas personas, sólo sus nombres pero había pocas mujeres escritas y con un papel no muy importante, eran las secretarias (por así decirlo) de los jefes, eran las espías de cantinas pero nada más.

S. MARIE CASEY. Se podía leer ese nombre en letras mayúsculas y el dibujo o estilo de pintura de una mujer joven, pero con rasgos similares a los de la mujer que buscabas.

 _S. MARIE CASEY; No sé sabe para quién trabaja o de dónde vino, lo cierto es que ascendió muy rápido en la orden templaria pasando de una simple traidora a un templario más. Actualmente es una gran líder que se sabe que ha convivido con Haytham Kenway y Charles Lee no se sabe su ubicación o la zona en la que trabaja con sus aliados, se cree que constantemente se mueve y viaja para extender la orden templaria. Sabe mucho sobre el modo de trabajar de los asesinos por lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado ¿Espía? Puede ser ¿Asesina infiltrada con los templarios? NUNCA. Se ha sabido que ha matado a muchos asesinos y los ha buscado alrededor del mundo para que no sean otro estorbo en la lucha de su orden, se cree que repetidamente va a (lugar de origen) pues se sabe tiene asuntos ahí._

No había más información pero ¿Qué rayos hacía esa mujer de donde tú provenías? ¿Acaso tenía asuntos templarios ahí? ¿Acaso ella mató a tu madre y por esa razón tu padre no te quiso decir nada? ¿Acaso tu padre se enfrentó a ella? Necesitabas respuestas.

En ese momento necesitabas esconderte, hacer algo natural, Aquiles y Connor habían regresado pero… ¿Quién era esa mujer? Era una mujer de rasgos africanos tal vez y tenía un acento francés

\- (Nombre) ¡Baja! Queremos que conozcas a alguien – Gritó Aquiles

\- Voy ya voy ya voy, no grites…

\- Ella es Aveline, es una hermana asesina quiere conocer el lugar, ha estado haciendo misiones con Connor…

Tenías un presentimiento raro en cuanto a esa chica, no querías estar ahí, no porque fueras racista, un asesino no debe tener prejuicios, sin embargo era algo más, una incomodidad emocional. Para no ser descortés saludaste y platicaste un momento con ella.

\- Mucho gusto (nombre) Connor me habló mucho sobre ti- Comentó Aveline, haciendo que Connor al fondo se sonrojara y tú sintieras que ese sentimiento o incomodidad rara desapareciera de momento. Aveline tendió su brazo para saludar

-Mucho gusto Aveline soy (nombre)- Le respondiste su saludo amablemente – Oigan no me siento muy bien, me voy a recostar, no tengo hambre- Dijiste alejándote hacia tu habitación.

-Está bien- Dijo Connor ingenuo

Aquiles sólo se quedó pensativo, algo tenías para no cenar de un momento a otro dado que habías estado haciendo actividades durante el día. Algo estaba pasando contigo y Aquiles lo sospechaba, bien que él era un sabio.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, que rayos fue eso al ver esa chica con Aquiles y Connor, no la había visto nunca antes. Acaso serán ¿celos? No, no puede ser, Connor tiene derecho a estar con quien él desee y no soy nadie para prohibírselo

Aunque quisieras negarlo en efecto, eran celos pero ¿Por qué? Connor no te gustaba (o al menos eso demostrabas o creías) La mujer no había sido grosera ni mal educada contigo, así que ella no era la culpable, era un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar. Mejor pensarías en otras cosas más importantes ¿Cómo estaría tu gente en ese momento? ¿Quién era esa maldita templaria? Había demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, en cuanto te recostaste quedaste profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, era muy tarde, nadie estaba en la casa mas que Aquiles que se encontraba en los establos.

Había veces que tenías demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y este caso no era la excepción. Así que decidiste ir por tus objetos de dibujo para subir a un árbol y pintar mientras pensabas en todo aquello que te molestaba, sí incluso lo de Connor y Aveline.

\- Claro y después podemos ir a…- Se oía una voz reconocida, Connor venía hacia tu dirección, y en efecto venía con Aveline.

-Me parece bien, muchas gracias por invitarme a este lugar, es muy pacífico- Decía Aveline

Una vez que pasaron debajo del árbol en el que te encontrabas, decidiste bajar de un salto, muy sigilosamente pero de no ser porque Connor volteó al oír aves volar no te hubiera visto.

\- Ah, hola (nombre) nosotros vamos a… mmmh… vamos a…- Se notaba el nerviosismo de Connor en sus palabras, probablemente quería esconder algo -¿Acaso no estás siguiendo?

¿Siguiendo? Por favor, apreciabas mucho a Connor pero no era lo más importante en tu vida en este momento, tenías cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – Mencionó Aveline amablemente – Vamos por aquí cerca y al muelle, pues me iré en unas horas, si Connor me convence quizá me iré en días, pero ¿Por qué no vienes?

-No los estaba espiando Connor- Dijiste demasiado seria, Connor podría jurar que era algo que te hizo molestar- Muchas gracias pero yo, yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Myriam.

Saliste corriendo de la escena, de nuevo ese sentimiento al ver a Connor con Aveline, ella no era mala persona, lo sabías por Aquiles que te había hablado de ella. Tenías enojo, coraje, tristeza, muchas cosas juntas, por lo que mejor corriste hacia la casa de Myriam.

-¡Myriam ayuda!

-Pero que…

-Necesito tu ayuda siento algo muy raro

-Deberías ir con un doctor puede ser que en este tiempo de invierno…

-No esa clase de cosas, es un sentimiento

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno verás, hay una mujer, Connor está con ella en este momento. Al ver a Connoor con esa mujer me llegaron sentimientos de tristeza, enojo, impotencia, además iban a algún lugar, no sé a qué precisamente pero…

\- Son celos (nombre) amas a Connor ¿cierto?- Myriam puso una cara intrigante

-¿Qué? No sé si sea amor, nunca he sentido lo que es, por otra persona que no sea un amigo o familia, pero estoy de acuerdo, lo admito, tal vez si sean celos.

-¿No soportas ver a Connor con alguien más?

-No es eso, creo que Connor puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida pero si es su novia, amante o lo que sea. Creo merece a alguien mejor, Aveline es buena mujer pero creo que merece a alguien diferente a ella. Connor es muy ingenuo a veces sabes, y Aquiles ya es muy viejo para cuidar niños.

-¿Alguien como tú? Mira no quiero meterme pero me parece que amas a Connor y por eso quieres lo mejor para él, no soy buena para estas cosas, quizá Prudence pueda ayudarte pero quiero que pienses que quieres para Connor, qué lugar ocupa él en tu vida y lo más importante es lo que quieres tú

-Gracias Myriam, iré con Prudence, gracias por tu ayuda pero creo que Prudence es más experta en el tema. Gracias por tu sentido del humor, lo necesitaba.

-De nada (nombre) eres parte de la comunidad ahora, estamos para ayudarnos

Te alejaste de Myriam rumbo a casa de Prudence en el camino había unas personas buscando a un tal Joseph, en la comunidad no existía ese nombre. Bueno, en fin investigarías después. Tocaste a la puerta de la casa de Prudence la cual abrió muy amablemente, Warren estaba trabajando en la granja.

-Hola (nombre) pasa, quieres algo de fruta, tengo muy poca en este tiempo, pero está deliciosa, te gustaría probarla.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Prudence, muchas gracias- Le dijiste sonriendo- La verdad es que tengo un problema y necesito un consejo.

-¿Qué pasa? Te encuentras bien

-Sí, puede decirse que físicamente estoy bien pero es un sentimiento extraño, dime, ¿alguna vez has sentido celos con respecto a Warren? Porque le hable a otra mujer o algo parecido, ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mira, no me ha pasado precisamente el ponerme celosa de una mujer que esté hablando con Warren pero de otras cosas sí, los celos son sentirse con frustración, tristeza, ira, resignación, querer hacer algo para no sentirlos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Verás que… ví a Connor con una amiga suya, en fin sentí ira, tristeza, frustración al verlo con ella, un sentimiento que me hizo sentirme decaída, no quería ver a nadie en absoluto.

-¿Amas a Connor?

-No lo sé, no sé cómo se siente amar a alguien, que no sea mi familia ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Warren?

-Empiezas a sentir que esa persona es fundamental en tu vida, cuando estás con ella te sientes lo mejor, podrías darlo todo por su bienestar. Supe que amaba a Warren cuando con sólo verlo y estar con él aunque fuera un solo momento me alegraba el día y me hacía sentir segura, sentía algo como un nerviosismo pequeño pero al mismo tiempo una gran tranquilidad.

-Prudence, yo creo que necesito tiempo para saber si en realidad lo amo o sólo es una persona importante en mi vida. Por favor no digas a nadie de esto, te he considerado una como una madre en poco tiempo y confío mucho en ti.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra que me digas eso, Warren y yo hemos esperado un hijo por mucho tiempo y me da mucha felicidad saber que me consideras como una madre.

-Gracias a ti Prudence por tus consejos pero quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

-Claro dime.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si él me ama?

En ese momento Warren entró a la casa, escuchando lo último de la pregunta

\- Yo puedo responder eso, sobre cómo saber que un hombre te ama- Dijo Warren dejando al lado de la puerta una cubeta con frutas- Al principio, los hombres en algunas ocasiones solemos ser tímidos, podemos ser detallistas en muy pequeñas o grandes cosas, pero sobre todas las cosas, dejaremos que seas feliz, un hombre que te ame te protegerá de todo, hasta lo más absurdo y lo más importante es que puede der más celoso que una mujer.

Prudence miró a Warren con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias a ambos- dijiste tomando la mano de Prudence- Warren ¿oíste de quien hablaba?

-No, no oí y si fuera así guardaría el secreto.

-Muchas gracias a ambos, pero creo que me tengo que ir, necesito hacer unas cosas, mucha suerte Prudence (lo dijiste refiriéndote a lo del embarazo que ella buscaba), los veré luego.

Saliste de la casa y Prudence y Warren se despidieron de ti en la puerta, tomaste tu caballo y te dirigiste a la casa, por pura curiosidad. Connor no estaba afuera, posiblemente seguirían en el puerto junto con Aveline. Al llegar en tu caballo a toda prisa. En efecto ámbos estaban en el puerto, pero te entraron unas ganas tan grandes de llorar que mejor te retiraste de ahí a toda prisa, no lloraste, pero mejor te dirigiste a la frontera, había asuntos pendientes y más importantes. Podrían ser los celos que atacaban de nuevo, o quizá la carga de muchas cosas (la mujer extraña, tu gente, lo de tus celos, Connor, los templarios). El camino a la frontera era un poco largo, querías huir de ahí (de la hacienda Davenport) lo más pronto posible.

Al obscurecer llegaste a la frontera, ¡la carta de tu padre! Rayos, fue en lo último que pensaste en ese momento

 _Hola (nombre)_

 _Aquiles me ha hablado de que has estado muy bien, me alegro mucho de saber de ti, ahora ya sabes lo que es un asesino, yo fui un asesino, al igual que Aquiles y tú. ¿Sabes algo? Tu madre era asesina también, murió en el cumplimiento de su deber._

 _Nunca te dije esto pero estoy orgulloso de ti, creo que ahora sabes por qué te crie de la forma en la que lo hice, eres especial hija. Nuestra gente también necesita ayuda. Actualmente nos encontramos bien, yo estoy bien tus hermanos igual. Tu hermana va a contraer matrimonio pronto, a ella le gustaría mucho que asistieras, ojalá puedas presentarte, sé que los asesinos deben hacer muchas cosas y estar siempre alerta, pero, ya tenemos muchos años de no verte y nos gustaría darte un fuerte abrazo._

 _Sé que hay muchas cosas por explicar y preferiría que lo hiciéramos en persona, ya no eres una niña, no puedo ocultarte cosas. Me gustaría que cuando vengas trajeras contigo a Connor, quiero conocerlo y darle las gracias por ayudarte, después de todo sigues siendo mi hija. Me gustaría ver a Aquiles de nuevo pero ya sé que es un viejo hombre y no creo que quiera venir. Saludalo de mi parte_

 _Me alegra mucho saber que te encuentras bien, todos queremos verte, ven pronto._

 _Atte: tu padre._

Vaya, tu padre no había cambiado después de todo, tendías que volver con tu familia, ya estaba decidido en ese momento, regresarías a la boda de tu hermana e irías con tu padre que tenía que explicarte algunas cosas. Y Connor, tal vez ahorita no querías verlo pero posiblemente sería lindo que te acompañara. La noche cayó y decidiste que ya era la hora de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Aquiles dónde está (nombre)- Connor decía preocupado.

-Debe estar cumpliendo el deber Connor, ella no es débil puede ingeniárselas sola.

-Pero está obscuro y quien sabe qué tipo de personas estén allá afuera.

-Tranquilo chico quizá está enojada con algo… o con alguien.

\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

\- Ví la expresión en su rostro cuando sólo te ocupabas de Aveline y a ella la hiciste a un lado, es una chica fuerte, pero no puede ocultar todo

-Pero Aveline se marchó hace un momento, no puede ser que…

-Eres ingenuo muchacho, Aveline no le hizo nada a (nombre) ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas cuando llegue aquí? Ella está bien, no te preocupes

-Bueno, me voy a la cama anciano, aunque dudo que pueda dormir, esta chica me va a matar de un coraje o preocupación

-Mejor dicho, tú la matarás de coraje a ella- Dijo Aquiles en tono bajo a lo que Connor no escuchó.

* * *

 _ **Muy bien, está vez superé mi record de tardarme en actualizar, pasé por exámenes, dudas existenciales, dudas del fanfic, problemas económicos etc. Pero aquí estoy, no los decepcionaría pues por ustedes es que sigo subiendo estos capítulos y aunque son pocos los rewiews los agradezco mucho, me motivan a seguir compartiendo esto. En verdad muchas gracias también a los que leen en anonimato. Prometo para la próxima no tardarme tanto en actualizar, el semestre va a terminar y espero me comprendan, tengo examen tras examen y no es bonito. Sé que no les importará pero incluso me enfermé del estómago por el estés y dejé un poco el fanfic pero aquí estamos. Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto (sí pronto porque ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo)**_

 _ **Por cierto agregué a Aveline para darle un toque de ''novela'' por así decirlo o algo más de trama existencial-amorosa. La verdad no estoy segura si cuando Connor conoce a Aveline es durante o después del AC3 (a esto me refería con mezclar tiempos y modificar algunas cosas). No me he jugado completamente el Liberation para saber todo de cuando se conocieron o que onda, pero es para darle toque al fanfic. Es una de las dos o tres cosas que voy a modificar (sí aún modificaré más) Pero les aseguro que es la parte que a casi nadie le gusta del AC3.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_


	8. Te amo pero ¿Tú me amas?

Al día siguiente investigabas a aquella mujer en su escondite nuevamente

-Muy bien no hemos podido encontrar a Joseph….

¿Quién era ese tal Joseph? Tenías que investigar

-He investigado y supongo que cambió su nombre y ubicación y se encuentra en (lugar de origen) pues no hay registros de Joseph de Castilla por aquí donde se supone es su base

Joseph de Castilla, que nombre tan raro, a leguas se veía que era falso, pero ¿Qué vínculo tenía con los templarios? ¿Acaso era un aliado en potencia? ¿Acaso era un hombre retirado de la hermandad?

-Me parece que tengo que regresar a investigar quien el tal Joseph puede que obtenga información de él- Pensaste.

-Creo que tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si vamos a donde se cree que está escondido y obtenemos información de él a costa de lo que sea?

No, de ese lugar provenías tú y vivía tu familia ¿y si le hacían algo a tu familia al saber que tu padre era un ex templario? ¿Y si el no daba información alguna y asesinaban a tu familia? ¿Y si los templarios descubrían algo de los asesinos?. Bueno mucha paranoia por el momento. Tal vez ni siquiera localizarían a tu familia o la tocarían ya que la esposa de tu padre era de sangre noble de España, los templarios no querrían entrar en un conflicto así.

-Buena idea, partiremos temprano mañana. Ahora tenemos que planear lo que queremos hacer, para empezar por el momento no hay que involucrarnos con gobernantes que sabemos que son poderosos y…

No había tiempo de quedarse a escuchar más, necesitabas moverte y rápido. En cuestión de unas pocas horas estabas ya en la casa de la hacienda Davenport.

Al parecer no había nadie a la vista, así que bajaste rápidamente al sótano. Buscaste el libro de asesinos y templarios y ¡oh sorpresa!

 _Joseph de Castilla_

 _Asesino latino que ayudó en las colonias tanto norteamericanas como centroamericanas y latinoamericanas. Gran aliado en potencia, colaboró con otra mujer asesina de la cual se desconoce su paradero, ayudando a mucha gente, no solo en Estados unidos, ayudó en gran nivel combatiendo templarios en todo el continente americano. Actualmente se desconoce su ubicación y si realmente sigue vivo. Colaboró con Aquiles Davenport siendo grandes amigos y aliados._

No, no podría ser cierto. Tú sabías que tu padre había colaborado cuando era asesino con demasiada gente. Sabías que había liberado varías colonias de esclavos en toda Latinoamérica pues él te lo contó, sabías que Aquiles y él tenían una relación muy estrecha en cuanto a la hermandad. Sabías que él y tu madre habían trabajado juntos, no podía ser cierto, estaban buscando a tu padre y ahora todo encajaba por eso irían a donde tu familia se encontraba, habían dado con su paradero y entonces las personas que buscaban a un tal Joseph en la hacienda Davenport hace unos días trabajaban para los templarios y buscaban a tu padre. Ojalá todo fuera un sueño.

-No puede ser...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Una voz detrás de ti con un ligero tono de molestia, era Connor en las escaleras del sótano.

-Déjame sola Kenway- Dijiste de espaldas a él. Nunca habías llamado a Connor por el apellido de su padre, eso querría decir que estabas realmente enojada con él, no querías verlo o simplemente había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para lidiar con los celos producidos anteriormente.

-¡No me llames por ese nombre!- Connor bajó las escaleras colocándose justo detrás de ti. La voz de Connor se agravó mucho más.

Volteaste a ver a Connor a los ojos -¿A sí? ¡Pues ve con Aveline a llorar, tal vez ella te consuele y te haga olvidar quien eres en verdad, porque eso eres, al final de todo eres un Kenway quieras negarlo o no!- lo señalaste con el dedo índice en el pecho. Ahora sí definitivamente la pelea había comenzado.

\- ¡Ya sé que lo soy! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cortante conmigo? ¿Qué demonios te hice? - Connor dijo gritando con los brazos extendidos

\- ¡Tu bien sabes que me pasa ''amigo'', mientras tú estabas jugando al galán yo estaba cumpliendo el deber! ¡Mira!- Restregaste el libro de templarios en la cara de Connor donde se hallaba la información de Joseph de Castilla- ¡En cuestión de días me di cuenta que buscan a mi padre que se hacía llamar Joseph de Castilla cuando era un asesino! ¡Mi gente está en peligro, una mujer templaria de alto poder lo está buscando! ¿Para qué? ¡No tengo idea pero si él se resiste mi gente está en peligro! ¡Y si eso es a mi gente, no quiero ni imaginarme que estará planeando Charles!

-¿Que pasa aquí?- Llegó Aquiles a calmar la discusión desde las escaleras del sótano- Sus gritos se oyen hasta el establo y quizá más allá.

-No pasa nada Aquiles, la discusión terminó, sólo, le hacía saber a este NIÑO que el deber es primero- Dijiste sin mirar a nadie mientras subías las escaleras.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste muchacho?

-Primero me hace pasar preocupaciones, después trato de que me explique qué pasa con ella y me grita.

-Connor acepta que tu querías imponer tu autoridad cuando no tienes ningún derecho además tú también le gritaste.

-Supongo que tienes razón e igual ella la tiene pues se ha mantenido al margen de todo y yo no he hecho nada, se supone que somos una hermandad y ningún asesino trabaja sólo y yo la he dejado sola.

Te encerraste en tu habitación, no querías ver a Connor, a nadie. Estabas molesta por la actitud de Connor, bueno tus celos no eran su culpa, pero que él descuidara la hermandad por un momento (era lo que tu pensabas que Connor había hecho) podría provocar algo grande, Charles tal vez provocaría algo muy grave. Y bueno, también no se ofreció a ayudarte en una cosa así (el asunto de tu padre y tu investigación sobre la templaria extraña) y ni siquiera se molestó en investigar la razón por la que te encontrabas enojada.

Así pasaron las horas haciendo algo de tu arte como dibujo y pintura para distraerte, pues la inspiración llegaba cuando menos lo esperabas, pintabas un cuadro de la hacienda Davenport mirando hacia el puerto. Querías pensar en otras cosas pero aún después de tu enojo (por celos) y del descuido de Connor (a tu parecer) no podías dejar de lamentarte el haberle gritado. Tal vez él estaba enojado porque estaba realmente preocupado por ti y en efecto, lo estaba.

El sol aún no se ocultaba. Quizá, sin levantar sospechas podrías obtener información con los templarios que se encontraban cerca de la hacienda investigando sobre tu padre. Tuviste que Salir por la ventana de tu habitación, pues no querías ver a nadie en absoluto.

Buscando sigilosamente por horas (incluso no habías comido y pronto obscurecería) no hallaste a nadie sospechoso, pero tenías que esconderte, hombres extraños venían.

Escondiéndote detrás de los arbustos los podías oír hablar.

-Parece que nuestra labor aquí terminó, el objetivo no se encuentra por estos lares, debió dejarlos hace mucho tiempo

-Sí, la jefa dijo que mañana partirían a donde supuestamente ha estado estos años. No quería perder tiempo supongo.

-He oído rumores de que quizá sea una estrategia, tú sabes, para atrapar a alguien más influyente, poderoso, alguien a quien pueda manipular ésta mujer.

-Sí, yo también los he escuchado de un vicealmirante con el que ella convive mucho, tal vez sea cierto, bueno, no debemos bajar la guardia. Podría ser que todo éste tiempo esa mujer nos haya usado para traicionarnos, o peor aún, que haga alianza con el enemigo y quiera destruir la organización, o ese alguien con quien haga alianza sea contrario a lo que se pueda esperar.

-Concuerdo contigo, hay que tener cuidado.

Los hombres se alejaron cambiando el tema, parecían seguros de lo que decían, ahora el dilema era, regresar lo más pronto posible con tu padre o esperar a cuando tu hermana se casara para ver si todo estaba en orden. Pues si era cierto que querían a alguien más probablemente sería una trampa para un asesino, por ejemplo para hacer una alianza, quizá iban por ti o por Connor, quizá por eso hicieron una nueva estrategia después de que te negaste a ayudarlos por las buenas. Incluso, quizá querían a Connor por la vez que los escuchaste hablando sobre Haytham y su supuesto hijo (Connor).Debías pensar todo detenidamente y regresar a casa para que nadie sospechara nada.

-¡(Nombre)!

Un grito a lo lejos se escuchó, era la voz de Connor, probablemente vendría a regañarte. Connor venía corriendo hacia ti

-(Nombre) me tenías preocupado, te llamé para la cena muchísimas veces y no respondiste ¿Qué pasa?- Connor estaba más calmado

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí Connor, he sido una cretina contigo- Dijiste caminando hacia una montaña que planeabas trepar, y sobre ella pensar las cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A pensar algunas cosas

Connor recordó que había guardado una sorpresa para ti, la traía en un bolsillo de su túnica. Connor sabía a donde irías así que se puso delante de ti impidiéndote el camino.

-Te tengo un reto, si llego yo antes de ti me contarás TODO lo que pasa contigo, pero, si tú llegas antes te daré algo que tengo para ti

-¿Pero Connor qué estás...? Te sonrojaste al pensar en las últimas palabras de Connor, pues su tono de voz y su forma de decirlo te hizo pensar en que él se refería a otra cosa, quizá algo más sexual.

-No me mal interpretes- Connor se sonrojó – Treparemos a la montaña y veremos quien llega primero

-Trato hecho Connor, trato hecho.

Sabías que Connor tenía una gran ventaja, pues él desde joven había escalado árboles y acantilados, así que tenías desventajas pero valía la pena hacerlo

-Para que veas mi caballerosidad te daré una pequeña ventaja- Dijo Connor estando al pie de la montaña.

-Gracias caballero- le respondiste, a lo cual Connor se sonrojó

Empezaste a escalar pero en aproximadamente un minuto Connor también comenzó a escalar y al poco tiempo ya te había rebasado, pero tú no te dejabas, tratabas de alcanzarlo y por algunos segundos él llegó antes que tú

-Me parece que alguien se perdió de un chocolate…

¿Qué? ¿Chocolate? Dónde lo había conseguido el chocolate por esos lugares era muy caro y no habías comido un en años

-No te explicaré nada si no me lo das- Dijiste dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados

-Es broma, yo…yo te lo traje pues pensé en ti cuando lo vi, debes extrañar ese sabor, pues es característico de dónde vienes- Dijo Connor extendiendo la mano y sonrojándose un poco

Volteaste a ver a Connor recibiendo el chocolate

-Muchas gracias Connor- Le diste un beso en la mejilla como señal de agradecimiento, tenía demasiado tiempo que no le dabas uno, de hecho la primera y única vez fue cuando se conocieron. Connor se sorprendió.

-Ahora me dirás que tienes, era el trato.

Te sentaste en el poco pasto que había sobre la montaña que tenía vista al mar, Connor también lo hizo después de ti. Pero al poco tiempo te tiraste sobre el pasto viendo hacia el cielo

-Muy bien todo empezó cuando Aquiles me nombró ahora sí un asesino, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí, ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero gracias a ti principalmente es que me uní al credo, si yo no te hubiera conocido, mi vida sería igual que antes. Bueno, sé que tenías ocupaciones. Entonces un día ya siendo asesina, me encontraba en la frontera comprando y adquiriendo municiones y una mujer se acercó y me dijo que hiciera una alianza con ella, no era más que una templaria, algo quería la verdad en ese momento no sabía quién era, pero su nombre es S. Marie Casey y Es una templaria que no se sabe de dónde provino ni para quien trabaja, pero muy pronto se convirtió en una de las más poderosas y sabe cómo es nuestro modo de trabajar. En fin, esa mujer estaba buscando a un tal Joseph de Castilla, súper realista el nombre, pero me dí cuenta de que en realidad era mi padre, después de buscar y buscar. Y ahora estoy en un dilema, si partir a mi tierra; pues ahí lo buscarán, o quedarme aquí y esperar a la boda de mi hermana para regresar con mi gente; ya que oí a dos guardias templarios decir que era demasiado probable que fuera una trampa para capturar a alguien más. Tal vez un asesino cercano a él, incluso quizá yo. Aun así al principio temía por mi familia pero ahora sé que están a salvo pues la esposa de mi padre es de sangre real de España y dudo que los templarios quieran tener problemas con la corona española. Por esas razones estaba muy cortante contigo Connor, la verdad lo siento, pero sí me enojó un poco que dejaras la hermandad de lado por estar con Aveline. No me molesta que salgas con alguien, simplemente es que creo que mereces algo mejor y ordenar tus prioridades; además de que me enojó que quieras manipularme como si fuera tu hermana menor, puedo cuidarme sola. Sabes, estoy demasiado cansada, ha habido muchas emociones para mí en estos días: ira, enojo, preocupación, ansiedad, e incluso celos y no he dormido.

\- (nombre) siento parecer posesivo y siento haberte dejado de lado, de hecho Aveline te invitaba a pasar el tiempo con nosotros, no fui yo precisamente quien te invitara. No estoy saliendo con Aveline- Connor rió intensamente- Hay algo mucho más importante para mí, no tienes por qué tener celos, no salgo con nadie. Lo siento si te molestó mi sobre protección pero, además de la hermandad, tú eres la primer cosa más importante para mí, no quisiera que nada malo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría- Connor suspiró al final esperando tu reacción

Para sorpresa de Connor, tu ya estabas completamente dormida, claro debió suponerlo después de toda la presión sobre ti.

-No sabes que tan rápido me he enamorado de ti, no sabes cómo me pongo cuando me sonríes, somos tan diferentes, de distintos mundos pero somos demasiado semejantes; somos de vez en cuando como un jóven matrimonio que pelea y después de tiempo están reconciliados, somos grandes amigos con demasiada confianza y la verdad temo que sigamos siéndolo, me gustaría decirte todo esto cuando estuvieras despierta pero, no tengo el valor pues no sé cómo reaccionarías- Decía Connor en voz baja mientras acariciaba tu cabello y se recostaba al lado tuyo mirando al cielo que ya estaba obscuro lleno de estrellas – Me gusta imaginar que tú y yo algún día llegáramos a ser algo más. Te traje aquí porque sé que amas ver el cielo nocturno, pero ahora descansa… -Connor dijo algo en su lengua natal, probablemente significaría ''mi cielo'' o ''mi amada'' mientras se recostaba junto a ti quedando también profundamente dormido.

….

-¡Connor despierta! hemos dormido fuera de casa y hace frio.

-¿Qué pas..?

-Connor tengo frio, debemos regresar a casa o pescaré un resfriado, no sentí cuanto tiempo dormí, lo siento

-No, está bien, estabas cansada, yo hice lo mismo – Dijo Connor levantándose aún con sueño.

Ambos bajaron de la montaña y caminaron de regreso a casa, en el camino no sabías si regresar a casa de tu padre o quedarte e impedir que Marie Casey fuera a dónde tu familia se localizaba

-Connor, no sé si irme temprano por la mañana

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo que, tal vez impida a aquella templaria que llegue a su destino

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Probablemente sea una trampa! No te lo permitiré, Dormiré fuera de tu habitación si es necesario

-¡Connor! ¡Por favor, ya habíamos hablado de esto! No soy una niña _. Bueno al menos tengo una ventana en mi cuarto-_ Esto último lo dijiste en voz baja pero al parecer Connor escuchó

\- No irás, haré lo posible para evitarlo, aunque tenga que dormir contigo- Al decir lo último ámbos se sonrojaron

-Connor pero…- Dijiste aún sonrojada

\- Ya te dije, no quiero que te pase nada- Dijo sin mirarte a la cara, mucho menos a los ojos

Era demasiado noche y por ende las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, Aquiles dormía obviamente. Llegaste primero a tu habitación y Connor te siguió pero primero se metió a su habitación, al parecer por ropa.

-Ya llegué, no me moveré de aquí a partir de este momento.

-Connor, tengo que cambiarme de ropa, por favor si no vas a irte, al menos mira a otro lado, no quiero que ocurra el incidente de la vez pasada- Te referías a la ocasión que te vió desnuda.

-No te preocupes, no pasará de nuevo- Dijo Connor mientras acomodaba una manta o algo para dormir en el suelo al lado de tu cama.

-Ya estoy lista Connor.

-Bueno, buenas noches. Connor se acomodó en el piso para dormir.

-Connor! no te dejaré dormir en el suelo. No importa que duermas conmigo –Te sonrojaste por lo último pero no había nada que temer, Connor no te violaría o algo por el estilo.

-Yo me duermo en el suelo

-Connor, es una orden, no te estoy preguntando, sí quieres vigilarme no te permitiré que te quedes en el suelo.

\- Está bien- Dijo sonrojándose Connor recostándose en la cama.

-Hasta mañana Connor- Dijiste Sonrojada de espaldas a Connor

-Hasta mañana (nombre)- Dijo Connor de espaldas a ti del otro lado de la cama

…

- _No (nombre) no me dejes por favor, yo...-_ Connor hablaba dormido y lo escuchaste pues se aferró a ti, abrazándote de la cintura ya que él estaba detrás de ti.

Te dio un sentimiento o sensación en el estómago, parecía a lo que la gente le llamaba mariposas en el estómago. Tal vez después de todo si amabas a Connor.

Volteaste hacia Connor respondiéndole el abrazo, quizá así se tranquilizaría un poco. Dormiste muy cómodamente con Connor abrazándote.

Por la mañana Connor seguía dormido, tendías que impedir que los templarios salieran de la frontera.

-Lo siento Connor, pero sabes dónde encontrarme si te preocupas por mí.

Saliste por la ventana rápidamente y te fuiste demasiado rápido, de hecho el tiempo de viaje fue demasiado corto. Buscaste cómo pudiste a esa templaria y sus aliados por doquier hasta que después de demasiados minutos buscando por fin la encontraste

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres con mi padre?- Hablaste detrás de la mujer la cual se encontraba sola

\- Tu padre y yo nos hemos conocido desde hace tiempo y la verdad él no me interesa. Me interesas tú ¡Apuesto a que él no te ha dicho toda la verdad!

\- Calla! No te atrevas a decir cosas de mi padre o dejarás de existir- apuntaste con la hoja oculta hacia su garganta

-Perdona chiquilla, pero eres un objetivo más importante incluso que tu padre y ese amigo indio nativo que tienes y te diré porque…

-Se llama Ratonhake:ton, no es un indio.

-Como quieras... Ah! Yo era igual de ingenua que tú

-¿Qué rayos dices?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Les dije que volvería pronto y ¡al fin salí de vacaciones hoy!**

 **Bueno el punto es que se preparen pues hará un cameo de un dialogo de una película muy exitosa que es de mis favoritas (supongo ya saben cual es).**

 **Les quiero volver a agradecer como siempre el apoyo y la lectura que le dan a esta historia, la verdad sin ustedes no sería posible que yo compartiera esta historia. Ya estoy mejor gracias por preocuparse, el próximo capítulo también estará pronto!**

 **La verdad en éste capítulo Connor está muy romántico (como ya se dieron cuenta) La relación va avanzando, espero sus opiniones, sugerencias etc.**

 **Gracias por los rewiews aunque sean poquitos los tomo en cuenta y los leo con mucho cariño aunque por cuestiones de tiempo no los responda**

 **PD: ¿Ya vieron Rouge One? Está super padre**

 **PD2: Assassins creed la pelicula se estrena el 5 de enero en mi país :(**

 **PD3: No sé si en su país se celebre o ustedes lo celebren (por cuestión religisa, cuestiones de tiempo etc) pero les deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD mis lectores, gracías por todo y espero se la pasen muy bien ese día.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! Y desde Morelia Michoacán México les deseo unas muy felices fiestas!**


	9. Cuídala por mi

-Sí, cegándome a la realidad, los templarios tienen fines mejores que los del credo de los asesinos.

Ella comenzó a caminar circularmente hacia su derecha mientras tú lo hacías hacia tu derecha viéndose ambas de frente

-Nosotros sólo queremos libertad para cualquier individuo, ustedes sólo quieren el poder y aprovecharse de inocentes

\- Jajaja querida estás mal…

\- Déjala en paz - La voz era demasiado conocida, pero no era Connor, era de otro hombre, la voz era intimidante y varonil. También tenía una túnica aunque no tenía señales de ser del credo de los asesinos también usaba una capucha. – ¡Vete de aquí si quieres seguir viva, ahora!

-No le temo a dos niños jugando a ser justicieros pero debo irme, hay cosas más importantes para mí.- Suspiró- (nombre) creo que nunca podremos dialogar debidamente, pero sé que pronto nos veremos – Dijo con seria arrogancia alejándose despreocupadamente.

El tipo extraño se quitó la capucha – ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte! – Te abrazó- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde vives? Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas – Dijo lo último rompiendo el abrazo y mirándote a los ojos.

-¿Antonio? ¿Hermano que haces aquí?

-Es un encargo de padre, te explicaré luego pero responde mis preguntas primero.

\- Lo siento, pero es que tú y yo… ¡ESTABA A LA MITAD DE UNA MISIÓN IMPORTANTE!, no me hizo daño, creo que a estas alturas si hubiera querido ya me habría atacado, parece que es algo más lo que ella quiere pero en fin. Ella es un enemigo, es un templario, tú ya sabes de esas cosas por tu madre y todo eso.

-Bah, si ya sé y siento haberte arruinado esa ''misión'' pero sabes que no es un enemigo potencial pues de serlo ya te habría matado como dices. Asesinos, templarios, muerte etc…

-Pero ¿y esa túnica?- Dijiste con brazos cruzados mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-Solo la uso para pasar inadvertido, yo peleo por cosas menores por mi cuenta ya sabes, ladrones, delitos menores etc.

\- Bien, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Lo tomaste del brazo- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a donde actualmente vivo? Quiero presentarte a alguien y en el camino te puedo hablar de cómo he pasado los últimos años.

-Sí pero dejé en el bosque de la frontera mi caballo y mis cosas aparte que dejé a…- decía señalando hacía el bosque de la frontera pues se encontraban en los límites de la hacienda Davenport rumbo a la frontera

-Vamos, nadie se lo llevará, si es así yo te daré el mío.

-¿Tienes un caballo?

-Sí, pero empecemos por cuando me fui de casa. Tú ya sabes que me fui porque…- Decías mientras ambos caminaban hacía la hacienda Davenport

 _ **˷Salto de tiempo˷**_

 _-…_ y ahora eme aquí, la verdad que es muy linda la comunidad donde vivo te encantará la amabilidad de las personas que están aquí.

-Vaya, parece que estos últimos años todo ha sido una aventura para ti.- Ambos se detuvieron

\- Pues sí, pero no fue tan difícil pues…-

\- (Nombre) al fin te encuentro- Dijo Connor con su seria voz caminando hacia tí- Me dijiste que no irías, pudiste haber resultado herida, yo me confié demasiado, sé que no eres débil pero pudo haberte pasado algo. – Connor volvió en sí después de llamarte la atención- ¿Quién es EL?

La voz de Connor parecía haberse agravado, y seguía tan serio como siempre

-Es una persona que he querido presentarte, él es..

-Soy Antonio, hermanastro de (nombre).- Dijo extendiendo la mano para dar un saludo, el cual fue correspondido tal vez sólo porque Antonio era parte de tu familia-Tú debes ser Connor, bueno ya me dijeron que no es tu nombre real pero no se pronunciar la lengua de los mohawks. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermana y ayudarla, mi padre también te manda saludos y sus agradecimientos.

-El placer es mío- Dijo Connor sin quitar esa seriedad, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- No fue nada ayudar a (nombre), de hecho, ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Ahora es una gran compañera para mí. Gracias por los saludos.

Te sentías… bien por lo que Connor acababa de decir sobre ti.

-Ahora ya que sé que estás por aquí cerca (nombre), iré a vigilar si la comunidad y los colonos no necesitan algo. Los veré pronto, me retiro y fue un gusto Antonio.

-Hasta luego Connor- Mencionó Antonio

-Hey Connor ¿vendrás a cenar por la tarde?

-Claro que sí, nos veremos ahí.-Connor se alejó corriendo a ver si nadie necesitaba ayuda

-Vaya parece que le gustas a ese sujeto- Dijo Antonio viendo hacia donde Connor se había alejado

-¿Queeeeeeé?- Te sonrojaste viendo a tu hermano a la cara

\- Jajajaja ay hermanita, sabes demasiadas cosas pero nada de relaciones afectuosas. Verás, yo como hombre, se las actitudes que tomamos cuando nos gusta una mujer. Te cuidamos demasiado al punto de sobreprotegerte, te celamos con cualquier hombre que vemos, no importa si es tu hermano, y eso lo acabo de notar con Connor. En ocasiones no demostramos nuestros sentimientos tan fácilmente pero estamos siempre pendientes de ti y aunque nos cueste nuestra felicidad queremos verte feliz.

-No lo sé, tal vez el tiempo lo diga, no estoy muy concentrada en eso. Mejor vayamos para la casa, tengo que presentarte a Aquiles, el dueño de este bello lugar.

Mientras tanto Norris estaba en el rio y Connor se dirigió con él para ayudarlo si necesitaba

-¿Qué pasa Norris? ¿Todo bien?

-¿Conoces a Myriam?

-Desde luego

-¿Sabes que le gusta? Quisiera hacerle un regalo

-La verdad no lo sé, pero déjame preguntarle a Prudence. Quizá nos ayude.

Connor corrió hasta la casa de Prudence y la encontró afuera de la casa, parecía estar haciendo algo importante

-Prudence, Norris intenta cortejar a una mujer, ¿Qué es lo que les gusta a las mujeres? En cuanto a regalos.

-Un buen ramo de flores silvestres siempre alegra el día ¿Quién es la amada de Norris?

-No diré nada todavía- Dijo Connor, como siempre con su tono tan serio.

-Es justo- Dijo Prudence. Búscalas sobre el noroeste. Es un poco difícil llegar ahí pero crecen grandes y hermosas.

Esa montaña se encontraba relativamente cerca de donde Connor confesó sus sentimientos (aunque tú no lo sabías). Quizá podría ser buena idea llevar un ramo de flores para ti también, pero aún no, tal vez era demasiado pronto según Connor.

Connor fue de regreso hasta donde Norris y le entregó las flores

-Prudence aconseja un ramo de flores silvestres.- Dijo Connor

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo ves apropiado? Bueno lo intentaré, es mejor a nada. Muchas Gracias

\- Por nada. Nos veremos luego

-Mucho gusto Aquiles, mi padre manda saludos, no sabe cómo pagarle todo esto- Decía Antonio

-No hay problema, para mí no es un estorbo ni menos una carga, ella nos ha ayudado mucho a todos por estos lugares.- Mencionó Aquiles

\- Me halagas Aquiles- Dijiste con algo de sarcasmo.

-Si no les molesta necesito regresar al bosque por algunas cosas- Mencionaba Antonio mientras bloqueabas la salida de la casa.

-No hay de que, fue un gusto platicar contigo Antonio y nuevamente, saludos a tu padre cuando regreses.

-Se los daré de tu parte Aquiles.

Aquiles se retiró hacia los establos.

-Vamos son sólo cosas materiales, no es importante, además mencionaste que no llevas mucho dinero ¿no?- Le mencionaste para que se quedase un rato más.

-No es lo material, dejé a alguien con mis cosas- Decía Antonio rascándose la nuca

-…

Mientras tanto Ellen y su hija Diana hacían sus labores cotidianas unos pasos fuera de la casa cuando un joven de tez morena (pero no tanto como Connor), cabello café un poco crecido, ojos del mismo color y un característico lunar cerca del ojo derecho de complexión delgada se acercó a ellas, era claro que no era de por ahí pues nunca lo habían visto y no parecía ser nativo para tener ese tono de piel y buscaba algo o a alguien. Llevaba un caballo que tenía cargadas algunas cosas, quizá era un mercader.

-Buen día señoritas, busco la hacienda Davenport- Dijo abriendo un mapa que no sabía ni siquiera por donde comenzaba- Necesito encontrar a mis amigos, verán, me he separado de mi compañero que venía a visitar a una amiga mía, hermana de él. Debo buscar a un hombre llamado Aquiles Davenport, creo están ahí. ¿Saben por dónde queda?

Ellen se acercó al chico y le dijo –Sigue el camino hasta el puente de madera que está por el rio, de ahí sigue derecho, verás una casa enorme con un establo al lado. Ya estás en la hacienda Davenport, lo que te indiqué es la casa de Aquiles.

-Muchas gracias buena mujer, buen día- El chico se alejó

-Ese chico parece carismático ¿no Diana?

-Sí, y parece que es muy apuesto, tal vez (nombre) lo conoce. Su acento no es conocido de por aquí.

Como la comunidad era muy chica se esparció el rumor de que un nuevo chico carismático andaba por esos lugares.

Terry y Godfrey que usualmente estaban cerca del puente estaban peleando (de nuevo). El chico nuevo iba pasando y no evitó verlos directamente, él no sabía si separar la pelea o no. Así que se limitó a mirar.

-¿Qué miras niño?- Le dijó Godfrey soltando a Terry de la camiseta.

-Sí, deja a los hombres con cosas de hombres- Le gritó Terry a lo que el chico rodó los ojos y siguió.

Connor no mucho después pasó por ahí donde aún seguían peleando esos dos hombres, Connor como siempre, separó triunfalmente la pelea. Y después de darles un discurso sobre no pelear y todo eso Godfrey le informó sobre el nuevo ''visitante''

-Connor ¿Conoces al chico extraño que visita estas tierras?- Le mencionó Godfrey

\- ¿De qué me perdí? Infórmenme- Dijo seriamente Connor abriendo los ojos y cruzando los brazos

\- Si- continuó Terry – Un chico de tez morena, pero no tanto como tú, tenía un lunar cerca del ojo y cabello castaño, era delgado. Venía en un caballo y nos miró fijamente como admirándose de nuestro comportamiento cuando estábamos peleando.

-Posiblemente venga de visita con alguien- Añadió Godfrey

-¿Vieron cómo vestía?- Añadió Connor.

-No llamaba la atención, parecía vestir como un granjero- Dijo Terry

-Bueno, yo investigaré sobre éste extraño, no se preocupen, no creo que sea una amenaza.

Connor se despidió y se dirigía a la mansión Davenport ya que el día había pasado muy pronto y casi era hora de cenar cuando de pronto se encontró con éste chico extraño

-¡Hola!- Le dijo este chico extraño bajando de su caballo, se lo dijo con un acento latino y en idioma español, a lo que Connor sólo se le quedó mirando- Lo siento, creí que también eras un paisano residiendo por estas tierras- Dijo en inglés el muchacho- Busco la mansión de los Davenport ¿Sabes dónde queda?

De hecho se encontraban a sólo unos cuantos pasos de la casa. Connor frunció el ceño. Sospechando quizá que podría ser un enemigo disfrazado de un amigo.

-¿Quién eres y a quien buscas?- Le dijo Connor seriamente, sin ninguna señal de amabilidad.

-Perdona, me dicen Martín pero mi nombre real es Marco Díaz Sánchez. Busco a (nombre) tal vez tú la conozcas, está residiendo por aquí, es una chica…

-¿Qué quieres con ella?- Le dijo Connor enojado sacando su hoja oculta mientras Martín mostraba las manos en señal de que no quería hacer daño.

-Tranquilo, sé pelear también pero somos gente civilizada, no vengo a hacer daño, sólo vengo a…

-¡Martín!- Dijiste corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, ignorando completamente a Connor- ¡Connor cálmate! no le hagas daño, es un amigo de toda la vida, es casi como mi hermano- Lo abrazaste mientras Connor sólo los veía con una seriedad pero a la vez tristeza- sólo viene a visitar, descuida, él es un humilde granjero, no sabe nada de templarios y esos conflictos - Miraste a Connor a los ojos para que te creyera- Llevo conociéndolo años, confía en mí por una vez en tu vida.

Connor suspiró –Está bien (nombre), lo lamento Martín, no debí actuar así contigo, sobre todo cuando eres tan importante para ella- Dijo Connor con un tono de tristeza

-Descuida amigo ¿Connor cierto?- Dijo Martín extendiendo la mano para hacer las paces a lo que Connor la respondió reflejando una leve sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía tristeza- Ya me acostumbré a que a veces traten así a las personas extrañas en este país, sobre todo cuando somos del sur, pero tú no sabías, eres diferente. No hay problema.

-Bien, pues olvidemos ésta amarga presentación y vamos a cenar, mi hermano está poniendo la mesa- Dijiste para romper el hielo

\- Muy bien, el viaje estuvo muy largo, me muero de hambre- Dijo Martin

-Y tú Connor ¿No vienes?- Dijiste mirando a Connor detenidamente, parecía, enfermo quizá.

\- Gracias (nombre) pero no tengo hambre.

-Me dijiste que cenarías con nosotros.

-Tengo, tengo cosas que hacer…

Lo miraste a los ojos detenidamente- Okay, nos vemos luego- Le dijiste con una sonrisa.

Tomaste a Martín del antebrazo y le hablabas sobre algunas cosas que habían pasado pero Martín miraba a Connor, como si supiera que estaba triste por el hecho de que los vio juntos.

Después de cenar Martín fue a dar un paseo por ahí cerca. Mientras que Antonio tenía cosas que decirte y para esto fueron a caminar al muelle.

-Me da mucho gusto saber que encontraste buenas personas que se preocupan por ti y te dieron una nueva vida. Pero te extrañamos mucho, ya sé que mi madre no te dio el trato que mereces pero eso se arreglará. Vuelve con nosotros, por favor.

-Me encantaría volver pero Antonio, ya he formado una nueva vida aquí. Si vuelvo temo que les hagan daño, ahora formo parte del credo de los asesinos, no puedo dejar esto, prometí hacer algo con esto.

-Te entiendo pero…

\- Iré a visitarlos cuando Luisa se case, nos veremos pronto, además estoy bien aquí, aquí soy feliz. Mejor cuéntame cómo han estado todos por allá.

-Sabía que tu padre tenía razón, no ibas a volver- Se rió – Pero comprendo tus razones. Después de terminar la escuela…

Mientras tanto Martín en su divagación encontró a Connor arriba de un árbol. Connor miraba a lo lejos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te molesta si subo?- Gritó Martín pues quizá Connor no lo oiría

\- No, sube si quieres- Dijo Connor seriamente sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

Martín subió quedando en una rama frente a frente con Connor

-¿La amas verdad?- Suspiró Martín.

-¿De quién hablas?- Dijo Connor mirando a Martín.

-Tú sabes de quién hablo- Dijo seriamente Martín a Connor.

\- Yo, yo… sólo quiero lo mejor para ella.- Dijo Connor suspirando al final mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Hey, no estoy aquí para celarla ni para pelear contigo- Dijo Martín calmadamente- Sí, supongo que tengo sentimientos por ella yo también.

Connor miró a Martín como para golpearlo quizá, pero no lo hizo, supuso que nunca se lo perdonarías.

\- Supe por una carta que (nombre) envió a su hermano que tu nombre no es Connor sino Ratonhnaké:ton. Bien Ratonhnnaké:ton no vengo a burlarme de ti, no vengo a pelear, vengo a hablar contigo. En el momento que (nombre) te mencionó en la carta, mis esperanzas con ella se derrumbaron, pensé que era tu novia, e incluso tu prometida. Te dije que tengo sentimientos por ella y es cierto, pero ahora ya es sólo de amistad, amistad sincera pues desde que éramos jóvenes estuvimos juntos, cuando en nuestra adolescencia ella partió, cuando teníamos trece años éramos unos niños pero me enamoré de ella perdidamente.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Dijo Connor para motivarlo a que siguiera con su discurso.

\- Yo sé que no soy buen partido para ella, mírame, soy un simple granjero que sabe defensa personal para defender lo que le da de comer, tengo una pequeña cabaña en un pequeño pedazo de tierra, además de que tanto ella como yo somos jóvenes aún. En cambio tú tienes éste hermoso lugar, con buenas personas, una gran casa y dinero para poder darle lo que se merece. No me estoy menospreciando, es la verdad, ya no quiero nada con ella, no porque la odie. Me dí cuenta que lo mío quizá era sólo una atracción de la adolescencia que se quedó en el pasado.

-Oye no eres un inútil ni una mala persona para ella, te adora, eres su mejor amigo de la infancia- Dijo Connor suavemente.

-Lo sé amigo, no estoy triste, es sólo que sé, cómo su mejor amigo, sé cuando alguien le gusta y ese eres tú. Sé que tú también la amas y que por eso la sobreproteges. Por ejemplo cuando yo llegué aquí- Martín se rió- ¿En serio creías que yo era una amenaza?

-No se puede saber nunca, hay mucha gente con malicia por aquí. Además como tú lo dijiste, ella es muy importante para mí y no me perdonaría el que algo le pasara.

Martín sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Connor - Ella no es una niña, sabe defenderse, no la trates como si fuera débil, ella no necesita un salvador, necesita un amigo…

-Tú eres su amigo…

-Yo estoy demasiado lejos para apoyarla en momentos difíciles, tú, en cambio estás aquí, con ella, has sido su compañero, la has ayudado mas no salvado. Ella ha pasado cosas muy terribles, ayúdala en lo que puedas, si ella se comporta extraño, dale un hombro donde llorar, si necesita un amigo para pelear, no dudes en serlo.

-Muchas gracias Martín- Dijo Connor seriamente, pero con más alegría – Lo haré, seré su amigo, compañero, y quizá llegue a ser otra cosa.

-¡Así se habla! Ahora lo último que te pediré es que la cuides mucho, pero no la sobre-protejas. Y cualquier cosa que ustedes los asesinos ocupen, estamos para servir- Dijo Martín bajando del árbol de un salto.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Connor aún arriba del árbol. Después de bajar continuó- ¿Acaso ella te dijo que era una asesina? ¿Eres un asesino también?.

Martín sólo se dio la vuelta sonriendo.- Ella no me mencionó nada yo no sé qué ella es un asesino. Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta: trabajamos en las sombras para servir a la luz Connor.

Martín le guiñó el ojo a Connor, Connor entendió completamente, Martín también era un asesino, pero estaba realmente muy escondido.

Ambos regresaron a la casa donde Antonio acomodaba el caballo listo para el viaje

-¿Se marchan tan pronto?- Dijo Connor mirando al caballo a lo que Antonio respondió

-Sí, aunque ya obscureció, tenemos que regresar a Boston rápidamente, tenemos cosas que comprar ahí y tomar nuestro barco de regreso a casa.

-¿Por qué no se quedan y temprano por la mañana se marchan?- Decía Aquiles amablemente- Ha sido un honor tenerlos aquí, son extranjeros pero grandes personas.

-No queremos causar molestias- Decía Martín

-Ninguna molestia, ya escucharon al anciano, mañana partirán- Decía Connor guiando al caballo de regreso al establo.

Tú no podías evitar reírte ante la actitud de todos.

Regresaron dentro de la casa y ya era una hora muy alta de la noche, por lo que cada quien se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano todos, incluyendo a Aquiles para despedir a Antonio y Martín.

-Muchas gracias por todo Aquiles, aunque solo hayan sido dos días me sentí como en casa- Decía Antonio dándole la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-Igual yo me sentí como en casa- Decía Martín.

\- Se me olvidaba, dijo Antonio sacando de una de las bolsas del caballo.

-Nuestro padre te envía esto- dijo Antonio sacando de ella una túnica blanca con detalles en color morado y un vestido color lila, ese vestido era elegante, pero no estorboso como los ''elegantes'' de esa zona pues eran muy estorbosos.- Dijo que pertenecieron a tu madre junto con estas joyas, Antonio sacó de su bolsillo un puñado de joyas, entre ellas collares, aretes, brazaletes etc. – Tu padre dice que entre las joyas hay algo muy especial, pero tu sabrás cuál es.

-Y antes de morir mi madre te dejó esto, sé que no es mucho pero como ella nunca tuvo hijas quería que tú lo conservaras, pues para ella fuiste una hija postiza- Dijo Martín sacando de una caja un vestido color rojo pálido, y un violín color blanco, el violín estaba bien conservado- Ella sabía cuánto te gustaba la música así que me pidió que cuando te viera te lo entregara. A mis hermanos y a mí no nos cuesta nada, nadie es músico, así que, por favor tómalo.

-No sé qué decir chicos… muchas gracias, no solo por esto, sino por todo.- Dijiste con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismo y vámonos que se hace tarde- Dijo Antonio sarcásticamente.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, no sin antes Martín recordarle a Connor algo importante.

-Cuídala mucho, hazla muy feliz- Dijo Martín señalando a Connor con el dedo índice y muy seriamente.

-Lo prometo- Dijo Connor.

-¿Te veremos en la boda?- Dijo Antonio dirigiéndose a ti mientras Martín subía al caballo.

-Ahí estaré, le dijiste con una señal que solo ustedes entendían.

Ambos desaparecieron a lo lejos, mientras Connor, Aquiles y tú regresaban a sus actividades cotidianas.


	10. Alianzas y pasado revelado

Se acercaba el día de la boda de tu hermana pero aun había cosas que hacer. Para partir pronto hacia el lugar de la boda, había que resolver asuntos pendientes.

No había noticias de la templaria extraña, pero, Haytham parece que estaba haciendo de las suyas. Tal vez ella estaría detrás de todo esto.

El invierno había llegado, la nieve cubría la hacienda Davenport. Connor había comentado que tenía que ir a con Washington, para observar cuanto habían avanzado, o al menos tener una noción o noticias sobre Lee. Aquiles y Connor peleaban ya que Connor deseaba revelar todo acerca de los templarios y sus planes, sobre quién era él.

Connor debía terminar el asunto que le encargó Norris, su cortejo con Myriam.

Así que fue a con Norris para saber cómo le había ido.

-Malas noticias. No le gustan las flores. Las tiró sin más.

-Pero Prudence estaba segura

-Sabía que a Myriam no le gustaban las flores.

-Desvelaré la clave de éste misterio Norris.

\- Vale. Pero por favor que no te vea. Pensará que soy un bicho raro.

A Connor se le había ocurrido una idea. Quizá como tú eras muy amiga de Myriam sabría así que les gusta a las mujeres como ella, e incluso para saber que te gustaba a ti.

Connor llegó a la casa y tú estabas abajo, en el sótano, tratando de descifrar que relación tenía esta mujer con los templarios del país. Que era lo que exactamente quería, y porque te trataba de usar.

-Connor, hola. ¿Todo bien?- Volteaste al oír a Connor detrás tuyo

-Norris intenta cortejar a Myriam como ya sabes. Pero quisiera saber que les gusta a ustedes las mujeres.

\- Pues, me atraen los hombres serios. Con carácter, que se preocupan por ti pero al mismo tiempo son tus compañeros y...

Connor sabía que te estabas refiriendo a él, así que antes que la pena lo hiciera hacer algo estúpido, interrumpió.

-No me refiero a eso- Dijo mirando a otro lugar- Me refiero en cuestión de regalos.

\- Ah, ya lo entiendo. Dijiste intentando disimular la pena- que incómodo momento- Dijiste en voz baja- Pues hablaré por mí, me gustan las flores pero también cosas que yo pueda necesitar para mis pasatiempos como papel para dibujar, una pluma y tinta, pinceles nuevos. Incluso comida que me gusta, tú sabes, como el chocolate que me obsequiaste la otra vez.

-Norris le obsequió flores a Myriam y a ella no le gustaron.

Soltaste una carcajada que casi lloras por la risa – A Myriam no le gustan las flores. ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de mujer que es? Deberías estar loco para obsequiarle flores. Mira, a Myriam podrías obsequiarle algo que ella necesite en su labor como cazadora, lo que a ella le gusta hacer.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por ayudarme siempre (nombre)

-Descuida, deséale suerte a Norris de mi parte.

Connor fue a donde Myriam, la espió y observó que quizá un cuchillo serviría pues la hoja del suyo estaba demasiado gastada. Así entonces fue a informarle a Norris.

-Norris. He mirado por el campamento y creo que necesita un cuchillo de caza. El que tiene ha visto días mejores.

-¿Ah oui? Eso parece más adecuado para ella. Me lo pensaré. ¡Mercí!

Connor regresó a casa ya terminado ese pendiente pues debía ir con Washington.

-(nombre) tengo que partir con Washington.

-Connor espera- Dijiste acercándote a él-¿Te gustaría acompañarme con mi hermana, a su boda?. Mi padre dijo que estará agradecido de que te presentes.

-Me encantaría- Dijo Connor sonriendo- Pero, tengo cosas que hacer, seguir a Lee.

-No te preocupes Connor, no sólo voy a con mi hermana, voy a buscar respuestas. Cuídate ¿sí?

\- Te lo prometo (nombre). Espera aquí- Dijo Connor subiendo las escaleras, ¿Qué quería hacer?

Connor quería dejarte un regalo antes de que ambos partieran a sus diferentes destinos, él había cortado flores de dónde Prudence había sugerido y aún seguían intactas a pesar de que las hubiera cortado por la mañana. Hace ya tiempo había comprado unos pinceles nuevos para ti, ya que consideraba que los necesitabas, y como hace un momento le habías sugerido que eso sería un buen regalo no lo pensó más.

Como siempre, seguías investigando, aún no era claro cuál era la relación entre todos los templarios que conocías.

-Esto, está muy extraño, como si alguien hubiera borrado los registros anteriores de Casey...- Te dijiste a ti misma mientras Connor tocaba tu espalda con un dedo en señal para que voltearas.

-Trajeestoparatíporque...- Connor decía nerviosamente mientras escondía algo detrás de su espalda

-Oye, tranquilo ¿Qué pasa?

Connor suspiró –Te traje esto, sé cuánto necesitabas pinceles nuevos. Y te traje éstas flores pues cuando ayudé a Norris con lo de su asunto, pensé en ti, y pensé que sería buena idea traértelas a ti también.- Connor extendía sus brazos con los regalos, uno en cada mano. Connor como siempre, serio, pero se notaba un nerviosismo en su voz.

-Connor, las flores son hermosas- Te sonrojaste al recibir los regalos en tus manos- Y los pinceles, me serán de mucha ayuda ahora. No sé cómo pagártelo- Bajaste la mirada y después lo miraste a él de nuevo- Yo no te regalé nada, no...

-No tienes por qué agradecer, es un detalle que quise darte. Por toda la ayuda que me has brindado.- Dijo Connor tratando de no sonrojarse de nuevo

Connor era más alto que tú obviamente, pero pudiste darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda, a lo que ambos se ruborizaron. Siguiendo sus sentimientos, ambos quedaron mirándose uno al otro, se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro, sus bocas quedaron frente a frente mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos. Connor puso sus manos en tu cintura mientras que tú subías las tuyas hasta sus hombros, sus bocas estaban a punto de hacer contacto.

-Connor, te voy a extrañar- Decías susurrando, pero Connor podía oír perfectamente.

-No te imaginas cuanto te voy a extrañar también.

Ambos se separaron, sin que sus bocas estuvieran en contacto, quizá aún no era el momento. Ambos se abrazaron durante un rato, y finalmente Connor fue a donde Aquiles estaba.

-Regresaré y estaré bien, lo prometo- Dijo Connor con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Te estaré esperando- Le respondiste, y él se fue.

Desde donde estabas es decir, en el sótano se escuchaba como Connor y Aquiles discutían.

-¡No lo hagas Connor!- Aquiles le reclamaba a Connor

-¿Entonces que propones que hagamos? ¿Qué nos sentemos a mirar la victoria de los templarios? Hemos jurado detenerlos ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

-Los asesinos debemos ser silenciosos. Precisos. No nos dedicamos a anunciar conspiraciones desde el tejado a todo el que pase.

-¿Y quién eres tú para dar lecciones? Te encerraste en esta casa en ruinas y abandonaste por completo a la hermandad. Desde el día en que llegué no has hecho otra cosa que desanimarme. Y en las raras ocasiones en las que has decidido ayudar, has hecho tan poco que apenas se ha notado la diferencia...- Connor se díió la vuelta hacia su caballo.

-¡Como osas!

-Pues dime ¿Quién es el responsable del declive de la hermandad? ¿Quién ha permitido que los templarios crezcan como lo han hecho hasta tener el control de toda una nación?- Decía Connor muy enojado acomodando sus cosas en el caballo

-¡Si intenté disuadirte es porque no sabías nada! Si me resistí a colaborar es porque eras ingenuo. Mil veces habrías muerto y Dios sabe cuántas almas te habrías llevado por delante. Voy a decirte algo Connor: la vida no es un cuento de hadas y no hay finales felices.

-No, no cuando hay hombres como tú al mando- Dijo Connor subiendo al caballo.

-En tu prisa por salvar al mundo, chico... ¡ten cuidado de no destruirlo!

Connor sólo le hizo una señal afirmativa a Aquiles y entonces se fue a con Washington.

-Aquiles dale una oportunidad, quizá así vea que está equivocado- le dijiste tú una vez dentro de la casa

-¿De qué lado estás? ¿Ahora lo apoyas a él?

-No estoy del lado de nadie, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para la hermandad y para éste país y toda la gente que es privada de su libertad. Si los civiles no saben qué hacer, tenemos que orientarlos, que sepan lo que pasa, y nosotros encargarnos de los líderes. Es todo lo que diré. Se supone que nuestros enemigos son los templarios, no nosotros mismos. Yo también me iré Aquiles, recuerda que debo seguirle la pista a esa templaria y como sabe mucho sobre mí, creo haberme adelantado a los hechos y saber dónde va a esperarme.

-Ten cuidado tú también. No me preocupo mucho pues eres más racional que Connor, pero por favor, no te incluyas mucho con los templarios tu sola. Podrían matarte.- Decía Aquiles detrás de ti mientras también preparabas a tu caballo.

-Descuida, no creo que ésta mujer sea una potencial amenaza. Me necesita y yo creo saber para qué.

Aquiles sólo dio una palmada al caballo y marchaste para Boston, quizá alguien ahí cuidaría del caballo mientras en el barco parias hacia (lugar de origen).

Connor llegó con Washington para obtener información sobre Lee.

-Comandante.

-Connor.

-¿Hay algo sobre Lee?

-Aún no. Mis disculpas, he estado distraído. Nuestras caravanas de suministros han estado desapareciendo. Sospecho traición. Un traidor llamado Benjamin Church, recientemente excarcelado también ha desaparecido. Los dos sucesos deben estar relacionados

-¿Cuál fue su crimen?

-Había estado enviando cartas al enemigo que detallaban la fuerza de nuestras tropas. Decía que era una táctica para dar miedo, que evitaría la guerra. Una débil mentira

-Yo me ocupare de Church

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tienes para ayudarnos?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

-Como desees. Hemos recibido informes de problemas en la carretera del sur. Quizá él sea e l responsable, te sugiero empieces tú búsqueda allí.

Connor se retiró hacia la iglesia abandonada para investigar. Haytham había estado ahí, esperándolo parecía que sí.

Desde el techo Haytham sorprendió a Connor cayendo encima de él.

-Padre.

\- Connor ¿Tus últimas palabras?

-Espera.

-Pobre elección.

Connor con las fuerzas que tenía logro quitárselo de encima

-¿Vienes a visitar a Church? ¿Y comprobar que roba bastante para tus hermanos Briánicos?

-Benjamin Church no es mi hermano, no más que los casacas rojas o su rey idiota. Esperaba ingenuidad pero esto...Los templarios no luchamos por la corona ¡Buscamos lo mismo que tú chico, libertad. Justicia. Independencia.

-Pero...

-¡Humm! ¿Pero qué?

Hyatham decía que Washington era un líder desastroso, le daba pruebas a Connor, valley forge para especificar y que comprobara que era la verdad. Según los templarios, la gente estaba mejor sin ese líder. Después de tanto pelear Haytham llegó a un acuerdo con Connor, éste último quería los suministros robados, Haytham quería solamente castigarlo. El objetivo de ambos era Church. Por lo que aceptaron una tregua, Haytham quizá tendría oportunidad de que Connor creyera lo mismo que él.

Los hombres de Church habían partido ya por lo que Connor se ofreció para rastrearlo cerca de ahí. Connor encontró cajas de suministros destruidas entre los que había ropa, medicinas y raciones.

Había un hombre que se encontraba a mitad del camino, Connor le preguntó si trabajaba para Church y éste salió Corriendo. Lo alcanzaron pero cuando estaba a punto de decir donde se encontraba Church, Haytham lo mató.

-¡No hacía falta que lo mataras!

-No perdamos el tiempo con discusiones inútiles. Alcanza al resto de los hombres de Church. Infiltarte en su campamento y descubre algo

-¿Qué harás tú?- Dijo Connor con voz seria y dominante. No confiaba en Haytham.

-No te importa. Tu haz lo que te pido- Haytham se molestó, no tenía por qué. Después de todo eran aliados, deben saber con quién están cooperando.

Connor ahora marcharía al campamento donde los hombres de Church. Para espiarlos y se dio cuenta de que robarían Valley Forge, o eso planeaban. Según ellos Church se encontraba en Nueva York, oculto, para pasar desapercibido.

Los guardias habían capturado a Haytham, el cual rondaba por el campamento.

El que parecía ser el jefe de ellos lo reconoció, sabía que buscaba a Church para matarlo.

Connor de entre los arbustos salió para ayudarlo a liberarse y matar a esos hombres

-Cuando termines con estos patanes nos vemos en Nueva York- Haytham gritó mientras peleaba

-¿Qué? ¿Te marchas sin más? ¿Ahora?- Connor no sabía porque tenía que hacer él todo el trabajo

-Si no puedes encargarte de un par de mercenarios no tiene sentido que trabajemos juntos

-Increíble- Haytham huyó dejando sólo a Connor acabar con los demás hombres.

Después de esto Connor marchó hacia Nueva York

Mientras tanto, hacía unos momentos que habías llegado a casa. La fiesta había comenzado pues la ceremonia religiosa había terminado hace unos momentos. La fiesta no era muy elegante como las familias ricas las tenían, solo había mesas en el patio de la casa donde algunas personas servían vino y bebidas con alcohol. Comida regional había mucha y el baile era acompañado de instrumentos de viento, violines y una mandolina. La casa donde se celebraba la fiesta estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo tanto por ese lugar no pasaba mucha gente.

Todos te recibieron con mucha alegría pues la gente de esos lugares te conocía y tenían mucho tiempo de no verte. No había tiempo de cambiarse de atuendo por lo que decidiste quedarte con la túnica de asesino.

-¿(Nombre) eres tú?

-¿Luisa?

-¡Qué alegría que pudieras venir!, quiero presentarte a mi esposo, espera aquí- Luisa era tu hermanastra, pero estabas muy feliz de que ahora formara su vida, sólo esperabas que su esposo fuera totalmente bueno para ella.

-Él es José mi marido- Tu nuevo cuñado extendió el brazo para saludar y al que tú respondiste

-Mucho gusto, Luisa me ha hablado de ti y de lo lejos que estás- Dijo su nuevo marido

-Sí, lo sé. Cuida mucho a mi hermana por favor. Parece que eres un buen hombre y la tratará bien, como se debe.

-Por eso me casé con ella. No seré el típico hombre actual, el hombre machista porque quiere.

Solo le diste una aprobación con la cabeza y seguiste buscando a tu padre, el cual estaba dentro de la casa.

-Padre, ya vine...-

Tu padre estaba hablando con su esposa, ella sólo te sonrió, lo cual había sido muy extraño pues nunca fue amable contigo.

Tu padre corrió a abrazarte – Me da mucho gusto verte hija, hay tanto que debo contarte.

-Aunque no me creas también te extrañé padre, gracias a tus enseñanzas pude sobrevivir.

-Pero no perdamos tiempo vamos a platicar

La fiesta seguía y mientras tanto, tú y tu padre para aclarar cosas del pasado se sentaron a charlar tomando una copa de vino.

-Te tengo que explicar muchas cosas.

-Lo sé, lo mencionaste.

-Por dónde empiezo

-Cuando mi madre murió, podrías partir de ahí.

-Bueno. Ya has escuchado obviamente de una templaria llamada S. Marie Casey. Ella lideraba una parte del territorio donde existían personas esclavistas. Tú eras muy pequeña por lo que debíamos dejarte con alguien para que no te hiciesen daño, te dejábamos con la madre de Martín, por esa razón ella te quería demasiado. Bueno siguiendo con mí relato. Tu madre y yo nos encargábamos principalmente de liberar gente la cual no tenía derecho a nada. Combatíamos contra los gobernantes que vinieron a la nueva España a causar dolor, sufrimiento, y a eliminar el libre albedrío de la gente de por aquí, usando su Dios y religión, apoyados por los templarios desde España. Ya sé que no tiene nada de malo que las personas tengan una religión, lo malo es cuando los templarios las hacen cegarse y renunciar a su libre albedrio basando todo en un Dios. Creer que lo que dice la iglesia es absoluto, renunciar a tu forma de pensar porque al Dios cristiano no le agrada.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos religión y además luchabas también por proteger uno de los fragmentos del edén. Que se encontraban en éste país y después en ésta región por la cual piratas, templarios y españoles querían apoderarse de él.

-Te explicaré todo con detalle pero ten paciencia y escucha con atención. Mira peleamos también arduamente por proteger uno de los frutos custodiados por aliados, gente de tribus indígenas que estaban al mando de caudillos españoles y criollos cegados por el poder. Necesitábamos proteger a la gente indefensa pues así íbamos a tener más aliados y gente que pudiera luchar para proteger estos fragmentos del fruto. Bueno, sigamos; Ya sabemos que mucho tiempo atrás llegaron los conquistadores de España, nuestro pueblo ha sufrido hasta la fecha por casi 300 años de esclavismo. Estos conquistadores han traído consigo a asesinos, sin darse cuenta, por lo que así fue como el credo llegó a nuestras tierras. En fin volviendo al relato, tu madre un mal día decidió salir por la noche a atacar ella sola a un campamento de los templarios, para así poder infiltrarse en la organización y destruirla desde dentro. Yo sabía que era una pésima idea, ella saldría primero muerta, yo le dije que pensara en aliados, o que al menos pensara en ti, su pequeña hija, ella no quería entender que un asesino trabaja en secreto pero ella quería hacerlo a su modo... Ella fue sola, sin ayuda y no regresó. Fui a buscarla después ya que aliados me ayudaron y la encontramos muerta, junto con más hombres. La fuerzas de Marie Casey trabajaban ahí y posiblemente ella dio la orden de matarla.- Tu padre comenzó a llorar de recordarse que quizá él pudo haber hecho algo por tu madre

-No te mortifiques, ya pasó. Tú hacías lo mejor para la hermandad, querías pasar desapercibido como debe ser. Quizá ella estaba harta y no encontraba otro modo para terminar con todo eso.- Decías al tiempo que lo abrazabas- Tal vez no conocí a mamá, pero sé que estaba haciendo su trabajo, quería proteger a su gente, no me hubiera importado dar la vida por esa razón.

-Lo que pasó después lo recuerdas, grupos aliados de templarios me buscaban después me casé y todo eso lo sabes hija- La mujer de tu padre apareció

-Y lamento haberte tratado mal, pero era necesario, mis hijos no lo entenderían para explicártelo.- Dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos

-¿Pero por...- Te interrumpió tu padre.

-Necesitabas estar a salvo. Ya no era suficiente haberme casado ahora con tu madrastra. Ya no me buscaban sólo a mí, como ya tenías una mentalidad avanzada. Edad considerable y habías sido entrenada desde niña los templarios te buscaban ¿Por qué? No lo sé

Prosiguió tu madrastra –Entonces, necesitábamos una táctica para mandarte lejos y que los templarios no pensaran que te habíamos dicho algo, tu hubieras empezado a hacer preguntas y tendríamos que responderlas y los templarios hubieran espiado y sabrían a donde te habíamos enviado para que estuvieses en un lugar fijo pero seguro y hubieran ido a por ti. Los templarios dejaron de molestar por estos lugares cuando te fuiste y por ende también...

-... dejaron de molestarme a mí- Te quedaste mirando al vacío y luego los miraste a ambos

-Perdóname mucho chiquilla- Dijo la mujer llorando y abrazándote- Me porté muy mal contigo y durante años eso no me dejó estar en paz ¿Qué tal si morías? ¿Qué tal si abusaban de ti? ¿Qué tal si pasaban hambre?

-No hay nada que perdonar- le dijiste- Gracias a eso me hice más fuerte, y aprendí cosas por mí misma- creo yo debería dar gracias

-Bueno bueno- dijo tu padre. Basta de caras largas y vamos ahora a la fiesta.

En la fiesta la pasaste muy bien, duró demasiado tiempo, muchos ya estaban ebrios pero no dejabas de pensar en Connor, la forma de despedirse donde casi se besaron, no olvidabas lo que sentiste al momento que tocó tu cintura, su aliento en tus labios. Era algo demasiado extraño para ti, pero al mismo tiempo te daba seguridad y felicidad.

-Dónde está ese chico del que me hablaste- Dijo tu padre acompañándote

-Tenía una misión importante, hay un general que supongo has oído hablar de él tu como ex asesino. Se llama George Washington, los templarios quieren quitarlo el camino.

\- Si, eh oído sobre él, es obvio que a los templarios no les conviene. ¿Pero cómo es él? me hubiera gustado darle las gracias personalmente.

-Bueno, él es demasiado serio, pero conmigo cambia a veces, incluso creo me sobreprotege, es un hombre dispuesto a ayudar.

\- Ya veo, espero, algún día conocerlo

-Es una gran persona.

La boda terminó y llegó el momento de irse a descansar pues partirías temprano en la mañana.

Por la mañana partiste temprano, no sin antes despedirte de tu familia. Habías alquilado un caballo, lo suficiente para moverte por tu lugar de origen y regresar a los estados unidos.

Por el camino, antes de salir de la ciudad, de nuevo se presentó esta misteriosa mujer

-Con que mi plan funciono eh.- Dijo ella detrás de ti

-Claro que funcionó, no hubiera funcionado si no me hubiera anticipado a los hechos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir detective? - Dijo ella poniendo las manos en la cintura con un tono de burla.

-Me has estado siguiendo la pista, sabrías que mi hermana se casaba. Sabrías que vendría, sabrías que la última vez descubriría que no eres una potencial amenaza para mí. Ni para mi familia. Sabía que mi padre no es objetivo principal sino yo. Me anticipé a encontrarte aquí, por eso también regresé.

\- Mereces una ovación, eres muy inteligente...- Dijo ella aplaudiendo

-Sí, sí, sí ¿Qué vienes a mendigar?- Dijiste molesta.

-De nuevo una alianza- Dijo ella viendo sus uñas en señal de vanidad

-No puedo tener una alianza con la mujer que mató a mi madre, ¡mereces la muerte! Si no estuviera de humor y con capacidad de escucharte ya te habría cortado la yugular- Dijiste con voz seria sacando la hoja oculta de tu mano derecha

La mujer soltó una carcajada por un largo rato – Querida, YO SOY TU MADRE- Dijo seriamente en voz alta mientras se dirigía a ti.

Tu solo retrocediste sacando ambas hojas ocultas- No, no puede ser. Ella...- Entraste en un estado de shock cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-¿Qué te contó tu padre?

-Lo suficiente- Le dijiste desde el suelo. Mirándole a los ojos y con una voz de ira.

-Ya veo, te contó todo, excepto que terminé uniéndome a los templarios después de saber la verdad, sus ideales, por lo que luchaban. Mi plan era destruirlos pero, la vida da vueltas mija. Mis tropas eran las que estaban buscándote, quería que supieras la verdad, que no te entregaras al credo de los asesinos. Pero fue muy tarde. Huiste de tu casa y fue así como deje en paz a tu nueva familia

-Entonces ¿tú querías matar a mi padre?

-No. Yo seguía amando a tu padre pero veo que formó una nueva familia, no me podía entrometer.

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Dijiste levantándote del suelo.

-Creo que hay demasiadas cosas que los templarios y asesinos hacen mal. Esa lucha de siglos, los templarios quieren lo mismo que los asesinos pero eliminar el libre albedrío. En cambio, los asesinos solo asesinan sin demostraciones, sin evidencia. Por esa razón yo trabajo por mi cuenta

-¿Pero Haytham Kenway para que lo necesitabas?

\- Lo necesitaba para atraer tu atención, sabía yo que tu amigo Connor peleaba con el mentor de ambos pues él quería hablar a todo mundo de lo que los asesinos hacen, también sé que ahora, en este momento está colaborando con su padre Haytham.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo no lo hice, créeme. Ambos siguen al mismo objetivo, Church. No tuve que meterme para que la tregua se diera. Planeaba hacerlo, si no se daba por sí sola.

-No soy tan mala como piensas, quiero paz. Por esa razón seguí a los templarios, saber cómo manejar todo y corregirlo.

-¡Podías hacer eso siendo asesina!

-Esos días terminaron, entiendes. Ahora soy una templaria.

Se escucharon balazos cerca de ahí. Temías lo peor.

-Ahorita hablamos, primero acompáñame, necesito saber con quién voy a trabajar.

-Si es que necesito ganarme tu confianza, eso haré.

Ambas tomaron sus respectivos caballos y partieron al lugar de los hechos.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser!- Dijiste al ver la casa destrozada de ventanas y puertas, dentro solamente estaba tu familia, muerta. Nadie más solo estaban tus hermanastros, tu padre, tu madrastra y el que ahora sería tu nuevo cuñado.

Parecía que murieron sin sufrir, murieron al instante. Ambas entraron en la casa, examinando los detalles

-¡Tú hiciste esto!- Le dijiste a tu madre.

\- Claro que no- Dijo ella con la voz rota mirando hacia otro lado – Está bien que sea una templaria y por unos cuantos nos clasifiquen a todos como seres despiadados pero ¡ yo no soy así!- Dijo mirándote- ¡Yo no hubiera matado a tu padre, ni a su nueva familia! Escucha, aquí hay una marca de sangre, alguien está buscando algo que posiblemente tu familia o algún miembro de ella sabe dónde está

-Esa marca que significa- Dijiste acercándote a ella.

La marca era un círculo con una ''X'' en el medio

\- Es de una banda, es muy peligrosa, es de esta zona, ellos también buscan el fruto por lo que sé. Quieren el poder, No solo los templarios quieren el fruto, por eso debemos protegerlo bien. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-No te lo diré.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. Lo que quiero es que lo lleves lejos para que lo protejas. La raza humana aún no está lista para estas cosas. Nadie lo está.

\- Iré por él pero antes quiero que me ayudes a sepultar a mi familia.

-Lo haré. No es inconveniente para mí.

Se cavaron cinco tumbas en la parte detrás de la casa, había mucho césped y árboles, era un lugar tranquilo. Fué un dolor irremediable perder a tu familia. Sobre todo cuando todo empezaba a mejorar. Todo pasó tan rápido, por la mañana todo estaba en órden y en cuestión de minutos ya no estaban más contigo.

-Protegeré el fruto con mi vida padre- Dijiste cuando ya se habían sepultado a todos.- Tú lo hiciste, por esa razón ya no estás más. Te sorprendería ver con quién estoy ahora. Y te sorprendería que también está llorando por tu pérdida. Sé que por alguna razón no me dijiste la verdad pero lo hiciste para que viviera en paz.- Derramaste una lágrima- Sé que no les dí a todos una buena sepultura pero, hay cosas que hacer, espero me comprendas. Me marcho, con los fragmentos del edén a otro lugar, aquí están inseguros.

Tu madre estaba llorando. Quién sabe por qué lo hacía. O cual habían sido sus motivos, sus cargas.

-No tengo otra opción que confiar en ti madre. Espera aquí y has una base. Iré a por el fruto.

-Te esperaré aquí.

Parecía que tu madre se lamentaba por su pasado y parecía que decía la verdad sobre querer paz.

* * *

 _A que esta no se la esperaban. Que subiera dos capítulos seguidos._

 _A ver ¿Alguien vió una referencia o cameo de personaje de serie o película en estos dos últimos capítulos?_

 _Bueno siendo sinceros ¿Sí les gusta éste fic? ¿Lo continuo? Es que la verdad he pasado por problemas personales, escolares y problemas de mente en blanco algunas veces y trato de seguir la idea original que tenía sobre el fic. Tal vez solo es un momento de tribulación que tengo y por eso me siento así. No quería tampoco dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar ya que tal vez no actualice en mucho tiempo (bueno no tanto)._

 _Quiero hacer unos cambios, cambiar el título de la historia de ''Mundos diferentes, mismos ideales'' a ''No necesito un salvador, necesito un amigo'' ¿Lo dejo como está actualmente o lo cambio? Me gustaría saber que opinan y yo tomar una decisión para así mismo hacer la portada de la historia, ya que la que la actual la tomé de google y no es mía_

 _Espero le sigan dando el apoyo para poder seguir y compartirles este fic._

 _Pd: Cuando dice el lector dice a Connor ''no sé cómo pagártelo''. Me imaginé a Connor diciendo ''Pero yo sí'' y escena XXX aparece. La verdad a veces cuando escribo cosas así pienso pervertidamente ¿ustedes no?_


	11. Madre e hija

Antes de partir miraste a tu madre, se encontraba llorando sobre la tumba de tu padre. Se encontaba incada, llorando mientras tocaba la húmeda tierra

-¿Por qué llora?- te situaste detrás de ella.

-Yo, aún lo amaba.

-Usted se alejó de él y de mí.- seriamente le mencionaste. Mirando hacia el horizonte.

Ella se quedó estática, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levantó y caminó hacia tí.

-¿qué sabes tú de sacrificios? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? Solo eres una niña- Dijo gritándote y acercándose demasiado a tí. Tú en tu defensa sacaste la hoja oculta por si acaso.

-Perdona- dijo ella caminando hacia otro lugar con las manos en la espalda.

Niña, esa odiosa palabra. Esa palabra de nuevo resonaba. Desde que saliste del país no había otra palabra más mencionada por la gente. Bueno, quizá los primeros años podías considerarte aún niña. Pero la gente de los negocios, los banqueros, enemigos e incluso Connor cuando se quería sentir "superior" no dejaban de llamarte así. Si había una cosa peor que la discriminación a ti, a tu raza y enaltecimiento a los cabrones españoles e ingleses era ese adjetivo -Niña- soltaste una pequeña risa -bonito adjetivo.

-Es lo que eres.

\- Lo repiten en mucho, me cansa.

\- ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

\- Sería bueno que lo hiciere por mi nombre. Espero sepa cuál es.

-Muy bien _.Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Espere ¿cómo sé que es usted una persona de confianza? Y que quiere que el fruto esté a salvo.

\- Ya te dije trabajo sola, además no me interesa el poder. No me interesa gobernar a todo el mundo ¿para qué? Bastante tengo con lo que he hecho.

\- Sus palabras suenan sinceras, pero nada me garantiza que lo sean. No me importa que usted sea mi madre, la vigilare muy de cerca y perdóneme si eso le molesta.

\- ¡Qué buena educación!-Dijo refiriéndose a lo antes mencionado

Pusiste los ojos en blanco, no sabías si estar conviviendo con tu madre sería bueno o malo. Espera, quizá no era tu madre. Sólo estaba usándote, que ingenua.

-¡alto!

-Que...

-¿cómo sé que eres mi madre? Y no me estas usando.

Ahora era turno de ella poner los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes un collar, lo traes puesto. Es un collar con una diosa de nuestros antepasados.

\- Pe-Pero com...

\- Tengo uno igual, sólo que es la diosa madre.

Seguías sin entender, por lo que ella explicó.

-Tu collar y el mío datan de aproximadamente hace tres siglos, no tengo idea de cómo han sobrevivido tanto tanto tiempo. En fin, yo tengo a la diosa _ representada por la luna menguante o vieja mientras que tú, tienes a su hija _que representa la luna nueva. _ la luna nueva es la renovación de _, la luna menguante. La hija es la renovación de su madre.

Te quedaste sin palabras parada enfrente de ella con la boca semi abierta, ella sabía exactamente que era el collar que tenías. Nadie, nunca, externo más que tu padre sabían de la existencia de dicho collar.

-¿Y? ¿Suficiente o quieres más pruebas? Si gustas busco a la mujer que me ayudó a traerte al mundo.

Saliendo de la conmoción le respondiste sin mirarla y estando aun pensándolo -No, está bien. Exageré.

-Bien haz lo que tengas que hacer y ve a dónde tengas que ir.- Dijo ella bajando cosas de su caballo, parecía que se instalaría ahí por un momento.

Tú solo asentiste subiendo a tu caballo hacia donde muy bien escondido se encontraba el fruto. Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas hasta que llegaste a un bosque en las faldas de una montaña alejada de todo pueblo, personas, o ciudad. El bosque no era parecido al de la hacienda Davenport. Era por mucho menos frio, y con más diversidad de plantas. Cerca de ahí había una laguna. En esa laguna (que no era demasiado honda) se encontraba el fruto pero éste estaba cubierto por una caja sólida de un tipo de material resistente, para encontrar dicha caja se había puesto una señal que sólo tu familia entendería. Desde un árbol que estaba a pie de la laguna. Subiéndote a él desde una de sus ramas podía verse una piedra que parecía común y corriente pero desde el ángulo en el que estabas se le podía ver un brillo especial, como si fuera una piedra plateada. Esa era la señal.

Después de haber obtenido el fruto, el cual se encontraba en una bolsa de tela lo escondiste muy bien en un bolsillo que habías adaptado en el corsé.

Emprendiste el regreso a dónde se encontraba tu madre.

-He regresado.

-Bien.

\- Durante el camino me puse a pensar ¿por qué tanta insistencia en tener una alianza conmigo?

\- Te mencioné que cuando eras pequeña quería buscarte para que no te lavaran el cerebro con lo del credo de los asesinos. Bien, creo que no fué ni es correcto lo que hago. Los templarios queremos libertad sin necesitar un credo pero ¿a qué precio? -Dijo sentada desde su lugar en el piso mientras bebía una especie de té.

"No fué ni es correcto lo que hago" ¿A qué se refería ella con esas palabras? ¿Qué atrocidades había cometido?

\- Me parece que tiene una mente débil. Usted era una gran asesina ¿que fué lo que pasó? Los templarios, usted sabe que los de mayor rango que usted solo quieren el poder, prohibirnos el libre albedrío. -decías caminando hacia ambos lados frente a ella.

\- No fué por eso _- dijo ella levantando la voz un poco y seriamente mientras te veía desde el piso ya que estaba sentada haciendo la fogata, pues oscurecería pronto. Ella se levantó de su lugar para seguir hablando.

Suspiró -Creo que tendrías que ser un poco mayor para comprender al cien por ciento porqué lo hice.

-¿Por qué no mejor me cuenta que la incitó o motivó a abandonarme?

-Bien, sabía yo que tarde o temprano pasaría esto.-sacudió su ropa- Así que no me queda nada más que contarlo.

-Quiero absolutamente toda la verdad.

-Cuando tú naciste yo tenía la idea de infiltrarme en la organización templaria, para hacerme de aliados y destruirla por dentro. Pero tu padre intentó disuadirme, él siempre tan racional y yo tan impulsiva. En fin no hice caso, yo lo hice. No los vi a tu padre ni a tí en un año, logré trabajar duro para ganarme un buen lugar con los templarios. Regresé, tu padre y yo tuvimos disputas, no volvimos a ser la misma pareja de antes, no me permitía verte y lo entiendo, él pensó que me había corrompido. Con el paso de los años me di cuenta que los templarios no son tan malos como parecen y hay cosas que no son necesarias como prohibir el libre albedrío, los asesinos y templarios podrían trabajar juntos. Después algo me hizo cambiar de parecer, renuncié a lo que de joven me había propuesto. Me uní completamente a los templarios siendo también de las mejores y borrando la mayor parte de mis registros en el credo de los asesinos. Me centré en mi realidad y lo que era verdaderamente factible, los finales felices no existen.

-¿Y qué pasó conmigo? ¿Qué pasaba con mi padre en ese momento?- ambas se sentaron a la luz del fuego una frente a la otra. La noche había caído

\- Yo personalmente te busqué en otros lugares, mis hombres iban a por tí. Tu padre lo impidió siempre, pero sin embargo siempre me veías sin darte cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al cuadro de la mujer que estaba en el sótano, es un retrato mío cuando era un poco más joven que tú. Volviendo al punto me dí cuenta muy tarde que ese error sería bastante caro, he hecho terribles cosas siendo una templaria.

-Quiero aclarar algo por último ¿que la motivo madre a dejarme sin conocerla? ¿No hay otra causa por la que se unió a los templarios? ¿Que acaso yo como su hija no le im...-No te dejó terminar

\- Además de abolir la esclavitud, pelear por nuestros ideales y demás cosas yo quería terminar de una vez por todas esta maldita lucha entre asesinos y templarios ¿la razón? Yo nunca quise que te metieras en estos líos. No me creas pero desde el momento que te vi la primera vez me prometí que nada te pasaría, nada te faltaría, tendrías una vida normal. Como por ejemplo tu arte, podrías haber estudiado eso con algún profesor distinguido y en éste momento serías una muy buena músico, pintora, o escultora. Tu padre y tu eran las personas más importantes en mi vida pero lo arruiné todo y me di cuenta que tenía que vivir con mi decisión. No estar con ustedes fue lo más duro para mí, después cuando tu padre se casó, no hubo vuelta atrás y dejé de molestar.

-Lo entiendo pero... ¿cómo sabe que me dedico al arte en mis tiempos libres?

-Te he seguido la pista. Desde que llegaste a Boston pues no supe nada de tí en años hasta que un cierto día estaba yo en una taberna, hice cuentas y todo apuntaba a que te había encontrado. Pero no quería acercarme tan rápido.

-Así que supiste cuando...- Estabas a punto de reclamarle sobre la vez que intentaron abusar de tí en Boston, ¿cómo iba a permitir tu madre que su propia hija hubiera sido violada? Al menos te habías podido defender a causa de tu buen entrenamiento.

-No todo, sólo lo necesario. Supe cuando ese chico, Connor te ayudó la primera vez, más no estaba ahí cerca, me enteré después gracias a mis hombres. También sé que traes loco a Connor y él a tí.

-Yo no...- Tratabas de cambiar el tema, pero fue imposible, sabias que los temas y esas cosas del amor no se te daban.

-...Yo conocí a tu padre también gracias a la hermandad. Al principio nos veíamos como grandes compañeros e incluso amigos pero con el tiempo nos enamoramos y después de algunos años naciste tú. Cuando tu padre era joven era testarudo, creía que lo sabía todo, era un terco y a veces maleducado; así como ese chico, lo sé porque he visto que ustedes pelean seguido por esas actitudes.

-Sí, Connor es un buen hombre- dijiste mientras tomabas una varita de madera y movías la fogata -pero no sé si realmente estemos destinados a estar juntos. O si realmente seamos buenos en estas cosas de pareja.-miraste de nuevo a tu madre.

\- Es que ustedes van a terminar juntos- lo dijo con mucha seguridad a lo que la miraste con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿qué? O acaso no se los ha dicho Achilles aún.

-Desde el día en que llegué lo hace, pero es en modo burla- Dijiste tratando de relajarte encogiéndote en brazos.

-Ja, a tu padre y a mí nos lo decía lo mismo y mira, aquí estás. Ese hombre es un brujo o algo por el estilo. Acertó que tu padre y yo estaríamos juntos. -dijo mientras miraba sus manos

\- Pues no lo sé, Connor es muy terco, muy impertinente y en ocasiones es muy grosero conmigo-miraste a la nada poniendo una de esas caras cuando algo te era satisfactorio- pero a veces es amable y cariñoso conmigo. Por lo que ambos no sabemos lo que queremos.- hubo una pequeña pausa y la miraste-¡hey! ¿Por qué te estoy contando mi vida personal en la que nunca ha estado involucrada?- Más que eso, era la pena de estar contando a alguien lo que sentías en verdad por Connor y más a tu madre que recién acababas de convivir bien con ella.

-No sé dímelo tu hija, ya has entrado en confianza.-dijo ella mordiendo una manzana- Eres mi hija después de todo, no tengo porque juzgarte. Además se supone que ya eres mayor y sabes que te conviene y que no según tus aspiraciones.

Abriste la boca pero ningún sonido salió de tu boca porque te interrumpió.

-Y ni lo pienses.

-¿De qué dem...

-No quiero ser abuela aún.

-Pero ni siquiera hemos tenido...

Ella se rió -Era una broma, es deseo de la mayoría de las madres tener nietos. Además quería dejar de estar tan seria con este asunto.

-Bueno, una cosa más ¿conoces a Achilles en persona? ¿Por qué no me dijo que seguías viva? Tendré que hablar con ese anciano.

\- Sí lo conozco en persona, su esposa aún vivía en aquel entonces él nos ayudó mucho a tu padre y a mí a mejorar nuestras habilidades. Tal vez hizo una promesa con tu padre después de enterarse que pasó conmigo. O quizá simplemente no lo supo. Pero tranquila, él ya es viejo para esas cosas, no lo culpes.- hizo una pausa- Mira dejando de lado el conflicto de asesinos y templarios quiero hacer las paces, no estuve contigo en tu infancia e incluso en esos momentos que necesitas hablar con una mujer (sabes a lo que me refiero).

-Sí, me daba pena hablar con mi padre de ese tipo de cosas pero bueno que más da.

-Bueno, a lo que voy es que ¿qué piensas?

-No tengo rencores, es mi madre y aunque la necesité demasiado nunca hubo un rencor de mi parte. Lo que si me duele es que haya formado parte de los templarios cuando fue la mejor asesina de la región.

Ella se levantó y fue a donde el caballo para acomodar una bolsa de dormir en el suelo. Mientras regresaba respondía.

Me di cuenta de otras cosas ¿sí? - acomodaba su bolsa de dormir al lado del fuego- Malas decisiones me llevaron a la ira y la ira lleva al odio y el odio al miedo. Cambié mis convicciones completamente. Es un asunto diferente. Pero yo trabajo sola. No necesito inmiscuirme con otros templarios sólo con mis aliados y mis hombres. Por eso he llegado tan alto, además de que ya te dejé claro que es lo que quiero ¿o quieres un resumen?

Al parecer cada quién pasa por momentos difíciles y cada quien lo asume de manera diferente. Y tu madre era el claro ejemplo.

-Bueno pero por mí asunto arreglado además usted trabaja sola como ya me mencionó. Además de querer el fruto usted lo hubiera conseguido amenazándome o a mi familia. Y creo firmemente en usted porque no se ha inmiscuido con los gobernantes y las iglesia para obtener "poder" como la mayoría de ellos lo hacen. He investigado mucho no crea que no, y usted dice la verdad.

\- ¿Ves como no todos somos una escoria? Ya sé que el tiempo no vuelve pero Empieza por no hablarme de usted. Me siento muy anciana. Y no estoy ni cerca de los 60 años.

-Como desees.

-Quiero saber que ha sido de tu vida ¿por qué no me cuentas?

-Está bien. Cuando tenía... - y así ambas platicaron durante un largo rato

Connor había llegado a Nueva York a como su padre se lo había pedido después de huir.

-Saludos Connor. Veo que has llegado de una pieza.

-¿Ya te has recuperado de la paliza?

Justo en la herida. Haytham no hizo más que cambiar el tema

-Benjamin se esconde en una cervecería abandonada junto al mar. Acabaremos antes del amanecer

-Bien. Quiero devolver todos esos suministros lo antes posible.

-Por supuesto. No me gustaría distraerte de tu causa perdida. Pues vamos allá. Sígueme.

Ambos iban sobre los tejados hacia donde se localizaba Church pero Connor aún tenía incertidumbre sobre algo.

-Dime una cosa… Pudiste matarme cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿Qué detuvo tu mano?

-Mmm Curiosidad. ¿Más preguntas?

-¿Qué buscan realmente los templarios?

-Orden. Propósito. Sentido. Solamente eso. Son los tuyos los que confunden con esas tonterías de libertad. Hubo un tiempo en que los asesinos buscaban un fin mucho más noble: la paz.

-La libertad es la paz.

-No. Es una invitación al caos. Sólo tienes que mirar esta pequeña revolución de tus amigos. He visto cómo actúa el congreso continental y los he oído gritar y firmar leyes. Todo eso en nombre de la libertad pero es sólo ruido.

-¿Y por eso estás a favor de Lee?

-Él entiende las necesidades de esta joven nación mejor que los estúpidos que afirman representarla.

-Parece que he logrado echar sal a la herida. Te guste o no el pueblo ha elegido y ha elegido a Washington.

-El pueblo no ha elegido nada. Sólo un grupo de cobardes privilegiados que buscan enriquecerse. Reuniéndose en privado decidiendo lo que les beneficiaba a ellos. Quizá lo adornen con bellas palabras pero eso no significa que digan la verdad. La única diferencia Connor, la única diferencia entre aquellos a quienes sirves y yo… Es que yo no finjo sentir afecto.

Connor sólo se quedó pensativo y siguió a Haytham en el camino hasta Church

-Un momento. -…- ¡Church Astuto, cretino!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esperaba ayudarte a evitar a los guardias, reemplazaron a la mayoría por hombres que no conozco. Hum. Bueno yo debería poder entrar sin levantar sospechas. Pero tú…- Haytham señló a Connor y estaba decidido a ir solo hasta que Connor lo detuvo.

-No. Lo haremos juntos o no lo haremos.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?

-Conseguiré el uniforme de un guardia que no esté de servicio.

-Muy bien. Te esperaré aquí, pues.- Dijo Haytham sentándose en el suelo.

-Claro que lo harás.

-Oh lo siento ¿Quieres que te acompañe y te coja de la mano quizás? ¿Tengo que darte algunas palabras de ánimo?

Connor sólo se fue. Él mató a un mercenario para quitarle la ropa y él pasar inadvertido.

-Eso debería bastar. Sígueme- Dijo Haytham caminando hacía la vieja cervecería

¡Alto, desconocidos! Están en una propiedad privada ¿Qué asuntos los traen aquí?

-El padre del entendimiento nos guía.

-A ti te reconozco al salvaje no.

-Es mi hijo- Connor lo miró con esa cara de ¿En serio? ¿Al fin lo admites delante de alguien?

-Has probado el fruto del bosque ¿Eh? En marcha pues- Dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta.

Ambos entraron y se encontraron con una puerta que se encontraba cerrada

-Está cerrado. Dame un minuto.- Haytham trabajaba en la puerta mientras Connor se recargaba en ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Debe ser extraño para ti descubrir mi existencia de este modo.- Dijo Connor a Haytham

-Tengo curiosidad por saber que te habrá contado tu madre de mí. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería mi vida si hubiésemos seguido juntos ¿Cómo está por cierto?

-Muerta. Asesinada- Connor caminó para impedir ver a su padre.

-¿Qué? Lamento mucho oír eso- Dijo Haytham con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro al parecer. Parecía que era sincero lo que sintió en ese momento.

-Ah. ¿Lo lamentas? Encontré a mi madre quemándose. Nunca olvidaré su cara al pedirme que me fuera. Charles Lee es responsable de que tu orden la matara. ¿Y tú lo lamentas?- Dijo Connor señalando a su padre muy enojado.

-Eso es imposible. No di tal orden. De hecho propuse lo contrario. Tenían que dejar el emplazamiento de los precursores por objetivos más prácticos…- Haytham no podía creerlo, seguía sin comprender porque Charles actuó el ''sólo'' de esa manera

-Es el pasado, y ya no voy a perdonar nada- Dijo Connor empujando a su padre. Abriendo la puerta.

Encontraron a Church al fin. Pero les había tendido una trampa el hombre que estaba ahí no era Church. El verdadero había escapado con el cargamento. Atacaron a Haytham y a Connor. Acabaron con todos los hombres.

-¿Dónde está Church?- Dijo Connor hacia el hombre que se hizo pasar por Church.

-Te lo diré, te diré todo lo que quieras. Sólo si me prometes dejarme con vida.

Connor volvió a ver a su padre, el cual le dio una señal afirmativa.

-Te doy mi palabra.

Partió ayer hacia Martinica. En un balandro mercante, el Bienvenida. Con la mitad de la bodega cargada de los suministros que robó a los patriotas. Es lo único que sé ¡lo juro!- Haytham terminó de matar a ese hombre con su hoja oculta

-Lo prometiste…- Dijo desplomándose en el suelo

\- Y él no ha mentido.- Le respondió Haytham a lo cual Connor quedó desconcertado haciéndolo poner una cara de: ''¿qué pasa contigo?''

-Vamos.

Unos hombres armados con mosquetes llegaron, Connor sólo se cubrió y también a su padre. Esos hombres hicieron que la cervecería se incendiara.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No me digas-Respondió Haytham.

Ambos lograron atravesar todo el camino en llamas pero un problema la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Cerrada! Busca algo que nos ayude a forzarla. ¿Connor? –Haytham volvió a ver a su hijo que se encontraba detrás de él- ¿Qué estás tramando?

Connor se proponía a correr para derrumbar la puerta.

. No hagas eso es imposible saber que nos espera del otro laaaaa…- Connor fue contra su padre, empujando sus cuerpos para derrumbar la puerta pero ambos cayeron al agua. Connor no hizo caso a lo que su padre le dijo

-doooo.- Haytham continuó la frase que no había podido acabar, así ambos cayeron al agua.

-Ya lo sabemos- Dijo Connor.

-Church nos lleva un día de ventaja… Hay que se rápidos para alcanzarlo.- Dijo Haytham ya fuera del agua.

-Podemos usar mi barco, búscame en el muelle cuando estés listo.

-Interesante.-dijo tu madre al terminar tu relato.

-Sí, bueno- ponías la bolsa de dormir en el piso igual al lado del fuego- no es nada extraordinario. Cambiando de tema ¿cómo crees que se encuentre Connor?

-Sigue en alianza con su padre por lo que sé.

-Espero no le traicione.

-Haytham sale perdiendo.

-Tienes razón. En fin. ¿Cuál es el plan para mañana? ¿Qué sugieres?

-Huyamos de aquí temprano. Te acompañaré hasta donde me sea posible y por si lo necesitas; ya sabes una emboscada por parte de los templarios o ésta banda de la cual desconozco el nombre. Al fin que, quizá aún pueda redimirme. Bueno ahora hay que dormir, nos espera un largo viaje.

"Quizá aún pueda redimirme" ¿en serio estaba considerando dejar de ser templaria? ¿Consideraría volver a ser una asesina? Parecería que no ibas a dormir al buscar respuesta a estas preguntas.

-Buenas noches -dijiste en respuesta.

Por la mañana levantaron el campamento muy temprano y partieron en rumbo al norte a donde se encontraba el puerto más cercano

-Mira el plan que tengo es; te vas hacia la hacienda Davenport así sin más. Yo sólo soy tu guardaespaldas. Guardas bien eso, –Se refería al fruto, no podía decir todo con exactitud podía haber espías- Yo haré lo mío después si logran encontrarte o nos tienden una emboscada.

-¿Hacer lo tuyo?

-¿Quiero redimirme ok?

-Ya veo.

Connor vio también a su padre por la mañana en el muelle como habían acordado.

-¿Partimos?- Dijo Haytham a bordo de una pequeña balsa.

Se embarcaron terminando en el mar caribe

-Te dije que el rumbo estaba mal. Church nos ha sacado días de ventaja- Haytham reclamó a Connnor

-¡Ten fé en el chico! ¡Nunca nos ha decepcionado!- Intervino uno de los hombres que los acompañaban.

-Estamos más cerca de lo que crees padre.

-¡Barco!- Gritó un marinero

-¿Es el bienvenida?

-¡Si! y ha echado el ancla.

-Acércanos para echar un vistazo hijo.

-Parece que han abandonado el barco. Connor vió el barco examinándolo

-Church siempre ha sido un bastardo escurridizo.

-¡Enemigo a la vista! ¡Están intentando huir!

-¡Tras ellos!- Gritó Connor dando la orden para que todos sus hombres estuvieran atentos.

La persecución comenzó pero Haytham estaba desesperado por alcanzar a Church

-¿¡No podemos ir más rápido!? ¿Cómo es que has llegado a capitán de barco navegando de esa forma?- Haytam interrumpía a Connor- Quizá alguien con más experiencia debería manejar el timón. ¡Rápido Connor mucho más rápido!

Connor prefirió pasar por los acantilados para acortar el camino, pero el viento no estaba a su favor.

-¡Rápido hijo! No tendremos una segunda oportunidad.

El barco de Church se detuvo detrás de una roca entonces ahí fue cuando Connor aprovechó la marea para alcanzarlos. Pero cuando el Aquila llegó hasta ahí. Los enemigos atacaron.

-¡Preparen las armas! ¡Listos para defendernos!

-Church utiliza la emboscada para ocultarse. ¡Dispara antes de que se escape! ¡Hunde a ese malnacido!

-No. Necesito ese barco a flote, necesito salvar ese cargamento- Connor respondió a su padre

-¡Detenle Connor! ¡No dejes que Church escape!

Connor y sus hombres lograron acabar con las goletas que protegían al barco y así lograron abordar el buque de guerra.

Connor estaba a punto de abordar cuando su padre tomó el timón.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Acabar con esto!- Haytham detuvo el Aquila al lado del Bievenida y abordó el barco

-¡Aseguren las naves!

Todos se prepararon para abordar el barco y pelear. Tomaron sus armas, saltaron al barco y Connor. Debía buscar los suministros y vigilar que su pare no cometiera algún acto equivocado

-Tengo que llegar bajo cubierta. Quién sabe qué locura posee a mi padre.- Connor mató a los oficiales a bordo del barco. Connor llegó bajo cubierta pero para su sorpresa no había ningún cargamento.- Vacío…¿Qué ha hecho Church con el cargamento?

Connor caminaba para averiguar qué había pasado pero sólo se oían unas voces conversando.

-Aquí estamos al fin cara a cara amigo mío. Ha sido toda una aventura, lo confieso, evitar tus desagradables trampas y tucos. Muy astutos. Al menos algunos. Te admiro por eso. Y por el sigilo con que has actuado. ¡Teníamos un sueño Benjamin! ¡Un sueño que has intentado destruir1 Y por eso amigo caído, tendrás que expiar tu culpa.

Connor abrió la puerta de dónde provenía la voz de su padre y se encontró con la escena donde estaba golpeando a Benjamin.

-¡Basta!- Intervino Connor.- Vinimos aquí por un motivo.

-Diferentes motivos parece- Dijo Haytham deteniéndose y alejándose de Church.

Connor en cambio se acercó a él que yacía en el suelo. – ¿Y los suministros que robaste?

-Vete al infierno- Es lo que dijo Church en respuesta. A lo que Connor le encajó la hoja oculta dejándolo lastimado pero sin matarlo

-Por última vez ¿Y el cargamento?- Dijo Connor con ese tono de enojado.

-En la isla. Esperando que lo recojan. Pero no tienes derecho a él. No es tuyo.

-No, no es mío. Esos suministros son para hombres y mujeres que creen en algo más grande que ellos mismos. Que luchan y mueren para vivir algún día libres de tiranos como tú.

-¿Esos mismos hombres y mujeres que luchan con mosquetes de acero británico? ¿Qué cubren sus heridas con vendas cosidas por manos británicas? Muy conveniente. Nosotros trabajamos y ellos cosechan la recompensa.

-Inventas una historia para excusar tus crímenes. Cómo si tú fueras el inocente y ellos los ladrones.

\- Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. No hay ningúna senda en la vida que sea justa y no haga daño a nadie. ¿De verdad crees que la corona no tiene sus razones ni derecho a sentirse traicionada? Deberías entenderlo. Tú estás combatiendo contra los templarios que consideran su obra igual de justa. Piénsalo la próxima vez que creas que sólo tu persigues el bien mayor. Tu enemigo no estará de acuerdo .Y tendrá parte de razón…

Church se desplomó. Había muerto después de decir esas palabras.

Connor mencionó algo en su lengua madre en respuesta a lo que le había dicho Church, se traducía como ''Tus palabras pueden ser sinceras, pero no significa que sean ciertas''

-Has hecho bien su muerte es conveniente para ambos- Interrumpió Haytham dándole una palmada a su hijo en la espalda- Vamos. Supongo que necesitarás mi ayuda para sacarlo todo de la isla.

Tu madre y tú habían andado por horas en un pueblo cercano al muelle más próximo

-Bien casi llegamos- Exclamó tu madre.

-Excelente. Debe ser extraño para ti estar con tu hija hablando sobre tácticas de ataque y no de cosas que hablan normalmente una madre y una hija.- Ambas iban en sus caballos hablando una al lado de la otra.

-Me contaste toda tu vida anoche ¿O me equivoco?

-No. Pero…

-Cariño- ¿Acaso era una de esas palabras que decían las madres amorosas a sus hijos?- No podemos hablar mucho aquí, mira, la gente nos está observando, seguro pusieron carteles de ''Se busca''. Me gustaría charlar más contigo sobre muchas cosas; Tu padre, lamento mucho lo que le pasó a él y su nueva familia. Cosas de mujeres cuando tengas una incertidumbre. Incluso reír un rato. Pero el tiempo pasa y sé que no puedo regresar y abrazarte cuando eras niña, cuando la obscuridad te causaba miedo…- Decía ella susurrando.

Ella paró su caballo y sacó una pluma y con un poco de tinta escribió algo sobre un papel. Era una dirección- Aquí podrás escribirme si salgo viva de ésta. Fin de la conversación.

Te entregó el papel que guardaste muy bien en la túnica. Ella tenía razón, no podían seguir hablando de cosas personales mientras la gente las miraba así.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito de unos hombres eran por lo menos unos diez, estaban vestidos todos de chaleco negro sobre sus caballos enormes. Portaban en una manga de sus camisas la marca que habías encontrado en la casa donde estaba asesinada toda tu familia.

-Oh no. Corramos- Dijiste a tu madre tratando de pasar inadvertida.

Ambas echaron a andar sus caballos rápidamente tratando de que nadie las descubriera. Cuando el líder de estos hombres gritó- ¡Son ellas! ¡A por ellas!

Parecía que habían sido minutos de haber estado escapando pero en realidad habían sido horas. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una carretera en medio del bosque.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaste.

-Toda esta calle está hecha para que pasen mercaderes y gente que se traslada a otras ciudades. No sabría decir el nombre del lugar. ¿Quieres llegar al muelle más cercano para regresar a la hacienda? Ve hacia el norte, hay un pequeño pueblo donde te dirán cómo llegar.

Se oyó un disparo haciendo que el caballo de tu madre cayera al piso. Le habían dado al caballo.

-¡Madre!- Bajaste del tuyo rápidamente para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?- La levantaste del piso

-Lo estoy, son sólo unos pequeños rasguños- Unas voces masculinas se acercaban- Rápido debes irte. Nos han seguido hasta aquí- Dijo ella empujándote hacia tu caballo. Una vez que habías subido la miraste

-¿Tienes municiones?

-¡Las tengo hija! ¡Tengo las suficientes pero vete! ¡Yo te cubriré!

Se veía a los hombres que bajaban de una colina lejana.

-Madre… pero.

-¡Que te vayas!- Decía ella gritando e hizo una pausa- Es tiempo de redimirme por el pasado. Ahora vete hija mía. Te quiero.

Los ojos se te pusieron llorosos ante lo último pero no había tiempo de llorar. Sólo le diste una señal afirmativa y marchaste lo más rápido que pudiste.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora al llegar al pequeño pueblo donde te dieron indicaciones para llegar al puerto. El camino hasta el puerto fue largo pero después de todo lograste subir al barco a tiempo y en menos de medio día estarías en Boston.

 ** _Connor:_**

 _He encontrado a mi padre, pero no sé si ha sido para bien o para mal. Nuestras metas coinciden al menos en lo que respecta a la independencia. Pero sigue defendiendo a Charles Lee, el hombre que mató a mi padre y quemó mi aldea…Sin embargo quizá tenga parte de razón sobre Washington y los que lo apoyan. Oigo hablar de libertad e igualdad, pero sólo para los hombres blancos con tierras ¿Y la gente como yo? ¿O Surry? ¿Qué papel tendremos en este nuevo mundo? ¿Tendrá razón mi padre? Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y poco tiempo para hacerlo._

Connor se encontraba ya en la hacienda. Fue a donde se encontraba Achilles el cual estaba escribiendo algo en el escritorio.

-Bienvenido ¿Qué tal Martinica?

-Achilles… yo… te debo una disculpa. No estuvo bien decir las cosas que te dije.

-Tu palabras fueron duras Connor.- Achilles miró a Connor desde su lugar- pero también ciertas. Fallé a la orden. Permití que los templarios se hiciesen con el control.

-Su dominio se ha debilitado, lo que me hace pensar en la posibilidad de la paz. Imagina todo lo que lograríamos si nos unimos- Decía Connor muy entusiasmado y Achilles lo notó.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión? ¿De dónde sale esto?- Connor se quedó callado caminando alrededor de la habitación.- Haz conocido a tu padre, ¿verdad?- Dijo Achilles levantándose de su silla.

-No diré que confío en ese hombre. Ni siquiera me gusta. Pero sería negligente ignorar ésta oportunidad.

-Haytham podría escuchar pero ¿Te entenderá? Y si lo hace ¿estará de acuerdo?

-Incluso él debe admitir que podemos hacer más juntos que por separado- Connor volvió a estar animado.

-Supongo que partirás en su busca.

-Sí. Iré a Nueva York para averiguar qué podemos hacer.

Connor subió a su cuarto no sin antes darse un baño. Estaba realmente cansado. Una vez en su habitación se recostó en su cama para tomar una siesta.

La noche apenas comenzaba a caer cuando por fin llegaste a la hacienda.

-¿Achilles?

\- Bienvenida_ -Decía Achilles desde su escritorio aún.- ¿Qué tal la boda? ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Resolviste tus dudas con esa mujer?

-Achilles ¿Lo sabías?- Dijiste entrecerrando los ojos pero aún con una expresión de melancolía

-No te entiendo _.

-Mi madre. Tu sabías que ella estaba viva ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi enemigo era mi madre?

-Yo se lo prometí a tu padre.

-¡¿Y planeaban llevarse este secreto a la tumba ambos?!- Achilles sólo te vió con extrañeza, nunca habías actuado de esa forma.

-Lo siento, me exalte un poco.

-_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?

-Mi familia fue asesinada por una extraña banda; Mi hermana recién casada junto con su esposo, mi padre, su esposa y mi pequeño hermano que sólo tenía diecisiete años. Mi madre es una de ellos me refiero a los templarios… pero creo que trata de remediarlo, ya no quiere seguir en ese asunto de los templarios, sabe que ha hecho mal. Trabaja sola pero no puede evitar sentir esa culpa…

-Yo, lo sé _. Tu madre sólo se equivocó en el pasado.

\- No sé si en realidad siga viva. – ámbos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala

-¿Por qué no me cuentas todo? No estoy tan informado de lo que sucede en _ Quisiera que me informaras y me comentaras que fue lo que pasó. Voy por un poco de té.

-Si Achilles. Me hará bien. Gracias.

Achilles llegó con el té y se sentó a tu lado. Y comenzaste tu historia así sin más

-Verás todo empezó cuando…- Pasó un buen rato mientras le contabas con detalle tu historia a Achilles –… y al final no sé si esté viva. Lo último que me dijo fue: Te quiero. Hui de ahí lo más rápido que pude y así no me siguieron esos hombres. Tengo el fruto a salvo por ahora. Necesito tirarlo al mar.

-Entiendo tus incomodidades pero lo has tomado muy bien. Incluso yo que solo soy un oyente de tu historia me quedé en shock. Tienes que deshacerte del fruto lo más rápido posible

-¿Crees que esos hombres tengan un vínculo con Lee y me hayan investigado?- Dijiste mirando a Achilles

-No lo creo. Pero no bajes la guardia.

-No sé cómo me sentí al ver a mi madre por vez primera. Feliz, o enojada porque me abandonó. Tal vez triste al separarnos. No lo sé.- Miraste a la nada de nuevo con la taza de té en la mano.

\- Puedes escribir a tu madre en algunos días. Quizá aún esté viva y pasando desapercibida.

\- Puede que sí. Bueno, me centraré ahora en lo que de verdad tengo que hacer. Proteger el fruto. Se lo prometí a mis padres y no voy a quebrantar esta promesa. Achilles sé que es temprano pero de verdad estoy cansada y necesito dormir. Buenas noches

Subiste a tu habitación miraste la puesta de la habitación de Connor cerrada, quizá seguía con su padre y olvidaste por completo preguntar a Achilles de su paradero. Bueno, lo harías mañana. Te diste una ducha y fuiste a la cama, dormiste una siesta por aproximadamente tres horas, la incertidumbre no te dejaba dormir. Tenías cosas que pensar, así que te vestiste con unos pantalones cómodos, una blusa, unas botas y un chaleco. La noche estaba completamente en calma, estrellada.

Subiste a la azotea de la casa con una lámpara para alumbrarte un poco. Por alguna razón mirar las estrellas te daba tranquilidad y se podían ver mejor sobre la habitación de Connor. Te recostaste en el techo, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Connor tampoco podía dormir. Se encontraba en su habitación. Escribiendo algo en su escritorio cuando una extraña luz que provenía de arriba llamó su atención e iba a averiguar que sería esa luz. Pero para su sorpresa eras tú, él no contaba con que ya estabas de vuelta en casa.

-Hola _.- Dijo Connor a tus espaldas tan serio como siempre- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

\- ¡Connor! Pensé que seguías con tu padre. Sólo estoy pensado algunas cosas- Connor se sentó a tu lado para mirar también el cielo nocturno.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba en alianza con mi padre?- Dijo sorprendido mirándote directamente.

Suspiraste- Fue mi madre Connor. Ella está viva. O al menos lo estaba cuando nos vimos por última vez.

-Pero…- Interrumpiste a Connor

-Mi familia. La asesino un grupo local que también quería el fruto que mi familia y yo protegíamos. Mi padre, mi madrastra mi hermana, su esposo y mi joven hermano Antonio al que conociste están ahora muertos. Yo sin saberlo, me había estado enfrentando con mi madre. Ella era a quien últimamente yo había estado siguiendo. Hicimos una alianza. Nuestro objetivo era proteger el fruto. No sé cómo sentirme ahora; Feliz, triste, enojada. Las últimas palabras que dijo fueron ''Te quiero''. No sabes cuantas ganas de llorar tenía, pero no hubo tiempo para llorar.

-No sé qué decir _ lamentar lo de tu familia es tarde para hacerlo. Pero sobre tu madre: No confíes en ella _ es una de ellos.

-Tú dijiste que juntos podríamos llegar a hacer más cosas. Llegar a la libertad. Además sé que ella en verdad quiere redimirse. Se quedó a combatir sola con esos hijos de puta. Además tú también hiciste alianza con tu padre.

-Es diferente _.- Dijo Connor mirando a otro lugar.

-No Connor no es diferente. Ella realmente quiere cambiar.

-Eres muy ingenua _ Debes aprender a diferenciar. Sólo eres una niña.

De nuevo esa estúpida palabra. Ya estabas harta de eso. Si hubieras estado de buenas le hubieras dado a Connor una cachetada.

En cambio sólo suspiraste y te levantaste en dirección a la ventana de tu habitación.

-Espera _ no quise decir… yo… lamento mucho lo de tu familia.

-No importa Connor pero déjame sola, no tengo ganas de lidiar con eso en este momento.

-Espera _ Por favor.

No escuchaste a Connor. Entraste a tu habitación por la ventana junto con la lámpara. Comenzaste a quitarte la ropa que te habías puesto. Para al fin dormir o al menos intentarlo.


	12. Primera vez

-Ella jamás escucha. Y yo siempre meto la pata al hablar. -Decía Connor para sí mismo bajando también por la ventana de su habitación. Cruzó su habitación dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta y salió al pasillo donde por instinto abrió la puerta de tu habitación la cual estaba solamente entrecerrada.

-_ yo no quería deci...-Para sorpresa de Connor te encontrabas semidesnuda de espaldas a él. Te estabas quitando la blusa. Ahora estabas totalmente en ropa interior, es decir en bragas y en corsé. Ambos eran color negro. Connor se quedó con la boca semiabierta pues. En cambio tú no sabías si comenzar a gritarle para que se fuera. Pero te surgió una idea, quizá así dejaría de llamarte ''niña''.

\- ¿Qué pasa Connor? ¿Sigues pensando que soy una niña?- Te acercaste a él pronunciando esas palabras con un tono de voz muy… ¿Provocativo?

-Eh… ammm… yo…- Connor se tocaba la nuca intentando mirar hacia otro lado, trataba de mantener su semblante serio pero se podía ver a leguas sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Te acercaste cada vez más a él. Podía verse como el sudaba de ¿Nervios tal vez? ¿Emoción?- ¿Por qué estás tan callado?- Tocaste su pecho y él tomó tu cintura. Le diste un beso en los labios a lo que él no pudo resistirse más y lo siguió. No esperabas que continuara el beso.

Fue un beso largo, lleno de sentimientos donde las lenguas de ambos jugaban. Al final de todo, el beso también te había gustado a ti, se sintió demasiado bien, era una sensación única. Connor con las manos en tu cintura, tú con tus manos sobre sus hombros, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Se separaron un momento pero aún seguían tan cerca.

-No sabía que besabas tan bien- Susurraste en los labios de Connor

-Yo tampoco lo sabía. E incluso creo que lo haces mejor que yo.- Respondió él en voz baja, besándote de nuevo.

Te separaste de sus labios-Ya lo veremos- Susurraste de nuevo en sus labios, volviendo a besarlo.

Connor sin dejar de besarte tomó la lámpara de tu mesa de noche y así igualmente caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Connor.

No dejaron de besarse y sin aun dejar de hacerlo él se tumbó contigo sobre la cama quedando encima de ti. Por inercia comenzaste a desabotonar su túnica que aún traía puesta.

Te separaste de sus labios para quitarle la túnica por completo pero no podías dejar de admirar su torso bien trabajado a causa de su oficio como asesino. Finalmente le quitaste por completo la túnica tirándola al piso y entonces así ver esa piel bronceada que te volvía loca.

-Quiero saber si te gusta esto- Connor te saco de tus pensamientos y cambió de tener esa seria voz a una más varonil pero al mismo tiempo suave y provocadora. Pero volteaste a ver a sus ojos. Sus ojos, esos ojos color avellana que tanto amabas, en ese momento tenían un brillo especial y una... podría decirse que una tierna pero lujuriosa mirada hacía ti.

Él se inclinó hacia tus clavículas besándolas, besando tu cuello y bajando hasta tus pechos los cuales besaba y tocaba con ambas de sus manos.

Sólo se oían tus gemidos en la habitación acompañados de respiración agitada de ambos.

Connor volvió hacia ti, la expresión en tu cara. Estabas completamente ruborizada igual que él a lo que él se sintió satisfecho.

-Parece que te ha gustado más de lo que imaginé- dijo él sentándose en el extremo de la cama para quitarse las botas.

No habías notado que la cama de Connor se encontraba deshecha. Parecía que en algún momento él también había intentado dormir pero no lo logró. Lo único que hiciste fue cubrirte de la cintura a los pies con las sabanas esperando a que Connor se quitase sus botas.

-Connor, me vuelves loca.-dijiste haciendo círculos en su espalda desnuda y rodeando tus brazos en su espalda. Él se volteó quitándose su última bota.

-Y tú a mí _-Se acostó frente a ti y se cubrió igualmente con las sábanas.

Ambos frente a frente, se acercaban uno con el otro, hasta que otro beso más profundo y lleno de lujuria surgió.

No podían controlarse más. Ese beso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Connor volvió a ponerse encima de ti y frotaba sus caderas contra las tuyas mientras él gemia, era un movimiento tan excitante que podías sentir su erección formándose bajo sus pantalones. Los únicos sonidos en la sala eran los gemidos de ambos, su respiración los besos y el ruido de la cama al moverse.

Tomaste iniciativa y te pusiste esta vez sobre Connor empujándolo a él contra la cama y debajo de ti.

Pusiste sus manos sobre tu cintura y le besaste el cuello, sus clavículas y obviamente la boca, pero eran besos diferentes, eran besos con mordidas pequeñas. A lo que Connor gemía tu nombre en voz baja además de tomar tus glúteos y moverlos en círculos les daba una que otra pequeña palmada.

-¡hey!- dejaste de besarlo en el cuello para verlo cara a cara- ¿no te enseñaron a no golpear a una mujer?- dijiste con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Sí, pero nunca me hablaron de este caso. Si te sientes incómoda yo...

-Descuida, me encanta cuando te pones así. Salvaje y amoroso al mismo tiempo.

Connor sólo te devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a besarte el cuello contigo encima de él. No pudo aguantar más y desabrochó tu corsé, lo arrojó al piso una vez que lo desabrochó, dejando ver tus pechos y torso al desnudo completamente. No sabías como Connor había desabrochado tu corsé tan rápido, según a lo que Connor te había contado en el pasado él nunca había estado con una mujer de manera de noviazgo y mucho menos íntima.

Connor volvió a recuperar su lugar encima de ti y él miró tus senos, no podía resistirse más en besarlos.

-_ puedo...?

-Claro que puedes.

Connor se acercó a lamer tus pezones.

-Se siente tan bien. ¡No pares!-Se sentía tan bien que tus gemidos empezaban escucharse más fuerte la respiración de ambos se aceleró e incluso rodeaste su espalda con tus manos que jugaban alrededor de su espalda, cuando sentías mucha excitación lograbas rasguñar un poco.

-Espero que aún no estés cansada. Porque no he terminado-Dijo Connor apartándose un poco y quitándose el cinturón de su pantalón.

-Aún no lo estoy Connor- Le sonreíste y no podías dejar de ver ese bulto que se veía en sus pantalones. Siempre en los momentos de locura te habías preguntado si el tamaño de su pene sería tan grande que pudiera ser un gran atributo a la hora de tener sexo. Al fin tendrías la respuesta.

Connor se deshizo de su pantalón dejándolo en el piso. Quedando ahora sólo en ropa interior, donde su erección podía verse.

Él se acercó a ti para quitarte tus bragas. Las quitó muy lentamente las arrojó al piso igual que su pantalón y se separó un poco para ver ti cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-Eres hermosa- dijo sin despegar su vista de ti mientras se ruborizaba completamente y se acercó a ti para besarte una vez más.

Una vez que te besó te apartaste quedando sentada sobre la cama y le quitaste a Connor la última prenda que le quedaba, dejando ver así su gran erección.

Te ruborizaste demasiado, el pene de Connor era grande y... bueno, más de lo que esperabas. El líquido seminal lo lubricaba haciendo que desearas tenerlo dentro de ti ya mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está mal su tamaño?- Dijo Connor ruborizado al ver que mirabas su pene con atención.

-Todo lo contrario, es más de lo que esperaba.

Connor se ruborizó aún más.

Ambos volvieron debajo de las sabanas siguieron besándose ya completamente desnudos. Te colocaste encima de él, lo único que los separaba era una sábana y aún podía sentirse su erección; los movimientos pélvicos de ambos aumentaron y Connor no resistió más estar debajo de ti. Así que te colocó con rapidez debajo suyo. Ésta vez no volverías a estar encima de él, no por el momento.

Rodeaste a Connor con tus brazos mientras te besaba y el movía su cadera contra la tuya y sólo te hacía sentir más excitada deseando que la sabana que separaba sus cuerpos desapareciera. Se sentía tan bien lo que hacía Connor que, arañabas su espalda mientras el té besaba y sus lenguas se dejaban llevar con tanta pasión, parecía a él también gustarle esa sensación de tus uñas en su espalda. Ambos gemían y respiraban con demasiada prisa, se separaron luego de que les faltara el aire.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?- Connor dijo separándose para verte a los ojos, se veía tan sexi cuando se sonrojaba y te miraba así. Después de todo, aún podían parar si no te sentías cómoda teniendo relaciones con él; Connor no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras.

-Totalmente- Lo tomaste de la mano y él la entrelazó con la tuya, ambos se dieron una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se movieron bajo las sabanas quedando así piel con piel, nada los separaba ahora. Ambos sentían de esos escalofríos que te hacen sentir bien, lo que la gente llamaba coloquialmente "mariposas en el estómago".

Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y él se separó de tí.

-¿Estás ammm... lista?- Dijo seriamente mirando a tus ojos con las manos de ambos aun entrelazadas. Las rojas mejillas de Connor no desaparecían.

-Lo estoy- Sabías muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Primera vez?

Al escuchar esa pregunta miraste a otro lugar pues en efecto era tu primera vez y sentías demasiada pena y no sabías por qué. Solo moviste la cabeza en señal afirmativa y Connor entendió.

-¿y la tuya?- Preguntaste volviéndole a mirar a los ojos.

-También lo es- Te dio un beso en la frente y continuó -por lo que sé esto podría dolerte un poco.

Los dos se besaron nuevamente con pasión. A causa de los movimientos de ambos, volvieron a descubrirse dejando las sabanas a un lado. Sentías en tu parte íntima la punta del pene de Connor que comenzaba a entrar a causa de que él con su mano lo estaba dirigiendo despacio, pues él no quería lastimarte.

Los besos y sus lenguas jugando no podían faltar pero los interrumpían a causa de la falta de aire, los gemidos y respiración de ambos. Gemías más fuerte entre más entraba Connor en tí.

Una vez dentro todo, Connor esperó un momento para que lograras adaptarte a su tamaño y besó tu cuello.

-¿Que sientes? -Decía él con esa sensual voz entre beso y beso. Y con esas mejillas aun coloradas

-Se siente genial...- decías suspirando e igualmente ruborizada, rasguñabas la espalda de Connor y arqueabas la tuya en señal de cuán excitada estabas.

Miraste a Connor, la luz de la lámpara lo hacía ver aún más guapo. Esos ojos color café, su piel morena, su cabello totalmente negro y largo hacían que te dieras cuenta que no sólo estaban teniendo sexo esa noche; estaban haciendo el amor.

Connor comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio y empezó a incrementar la velocidad.

-Connor más rápido por favor- Tenias los ojos cerrados de tan bien que se sentía y seguías rasguñando cada vez más fuerte la espalda de Connor. Connor obedeció gimiendo de placer, él estaba besando tus pechos cuando se lo pediste e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse más rápido. Miró a tus ojos y a tu cara para besar tu boca.

Ahora ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Ambos se separaron, y Connor sacó su pene, pues quería intentar otra posición.

Él se sentó recargado en algunas almohadas que estaban al mismo tiempo recargadas en la cabecera de la cama. Miraste a la erección de Connor y tomándola con tu mano lograste introducirla en ti.

Ahora se encontraban uno frente al otro sentados en la cama, ambos podían tocarse y abrazarse al mismo tiempo que movían sus caderas; Connor entonces te tomó de la cintura mientras te besaba y con sus manos te movía de arriba a abajo y te penetraba al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas. Rodeabas su espalda con tus brazos ahora sólo sin rasguñarlo, simplemente abrazando su espalda.

Notaste que ambos estaban rodeados de una ligera capa de sudor mientras volvían a la posición original como habían comenzado. Connor esta vez acariciaba tu cabello y tus mejillas viéndote con una sonrisa.

\- No esperaba que estuviéramos así en estos momentos. Quiero decir no de esta forma.

Connor volvió a introducirse en ti pero ahora movía sus caderas más rápido. Estaba por terminar.

-Connor…- Decías entre gemidos mientras él besaba tus senos.

-No…- Dijo con un suspiro y su varonil voz. –Di mi nombre real- ¿En serio? Bueno, parecía que Connor quería hacer de este un momento especial.

-¡Ratonhnhaké:ton!- mencionabas su nombre casi gritando ya que sus movimientos de cadera eran muy placenteros. Seguías sin contenerte arañando su espalda.

-Más alto…

-Ratonhnhaké:ton…- Se dieron un último beso antes de que él terminara.

-Voy a…

-T-ermina…

Connor con un último movimiento terminó muy rápido dentro de ti. Ambos sintieron esa gran satisfacción; su semen corría dentro de ti. Antes de sacar su miembro te dio un tierno beso en los labios esperando a que todo el semen saliera de él.

Segundos después él se apartó de ti, ambos respiraban rápidamente; solo se veía como sus pechos subían y bajaban. Connor se acostó a tu lado a lo que tú te acercaste más hacia él, poniendo la cabeza en su pecho y él rodeaba tu espalda y hombros con su brazo derecho, ambos ahora se encontraban debajo de las sábanas cubiertos de la cintura hacia abajo.

-_ lo siento si yo…

-No Connor. Eso fue fantástico.- Lo miraste a los ojos y él te dio otra de esas sonrisas de satisfacción.

-_- Dijo Connor mirando hacia ti- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en _?

-Ya te dije que pasó…- Dijiste dándole la espalda a Connor. El sólo respondió abrazándote por detrás.

\- En verdad siento lo de tu familia. Fue muy duro para ti ¿Verdad? Y más duro para ti saber que aún estaba viva tu madre y que es una de ellos.

-Connor, confía en mí por una vez en tu vida. Yo sé que mi madre decía lo correcto y la verdad. Ella no quiere el fruto - Te volteaste a ver a Connor a los ojos

Connor suspiró - Está bien _, sólo quiero que te cuides mucho, no sé cómo reaccionaría si te perdiera- Sólo le diste una sonrisa en cambio.

El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos y así ambos durmieron juntos esa noche, tú sobre su pecho y él abrazándote. Esa noche en que él se había vuelto completamente tuyo y tú completamente suya.

Despertaste por la noche pues no podías dormir, a causa de que no podías creer lo que tú y Connor habían hecho horas antes. La lámpara de la habitación se había quedado encendida pero antes de apagarla miraste a Connor; cuando dormía se veía tan diferente. Puede que él fuera un mandón, terco y en ocasiones mal educado pero, cuando él dormía se veía tan… adorable, sí esa era la palabra.

No te habías percatado de que Connor roncaba ligeramente y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estaban completamente desnudos cubiertos por una misma sabana, era imposible de creer para ti el estar durmiendo con él después de haber intimado con él. Estaba de espaldas a ti y podías ver en su bronceada espalda, los rasguños que habían sido producto de tu excitación, te sonrojaste por completo al recordar algunas escenas de lo acontecido.

Apagaste la lámpara y le diste un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Ratonhnhaké:ton- Y te acomodaste de espaldas a él para seguir durmiendo.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Connor.

Intentaste tapar tus ojos con tu brazo izquierdo para poder seguir durmiendo pero sentiste unas manos rodeándote por la cintura. Era Connor abrazándote por detrás.

\- konoronhkwa _- Dijo él susurrando a tu oído.

-Hola – Le respondiste ya totalmente despierta volteando a verlo cara a cara

\- Buenos días. Pensé que seguías durmiendo.

-El sol no me lo quiere permitir- Dijiste acomodándote en él.

-_ ¿Qué harás hoy?- Dijo él con la voz aún con los efectos del sueño.

\- Deshacerme del fruto ¿Y tú?

\- Por la tarde me iré a Nueva York.

-¿Con tu padre cierto?

-Sí, pero quiero pasar todo el día contigo hasta que me vaya.

-Para mí es un placer- Volteaste nuevamente a verlo y le diste un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se pusieron sus ropas y bajaron a tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días anciano- Dijo Connor encontrando a Achilles en la cocina

-¡Vaya! Hasta que deciden levantarse.

Tomaron el desayuno y Connor y tú salieron a admirar la naturaleza y pasar el tiempo juntos.

-_ ¿Dónde planeas poner el fruto a salvo?

-Planeaba tirarlo al mar, pero muy adentro.

Connor tenía una idea – Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Sígueme

Llegaron al Aquila, el barco de Connor dónde el Sr Faulkner lo saludó

-Buen día capitán ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

¿Capitán? ¿Connor tenía un barco? Bueno, quizá había varias cosas que Connor nunca te decía.

-Necesito ir a altamar por un asunto urgente. No necesito tantos hombres, sólo los necesarios si sucede alguna emergencia ¿Listos para zarpar?

Zarparon hacía mar abierto. Parecía que Connor había explicado el objetivo del trayecto al Sr Faulkner por lo que nadie dijo nada.

-Denme a toda vela, necesitamos ir rápido- Connor se veía tan guapo desde el timón del barco con ese traje de capitán. El color azul le favorecía.

Una vez que llegaron mar adentro volteó a verte.

-Se ve tan hermosa con su cabello suelto ondeando mientras navegamos en el mar- Pensaba Connor una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente diría -_¿ está bien aquí?

-Sí Connor, perfecto.

-¡Parar el barco muchachos!

El barco se quedó estático en el mar, solamente con las olas eran las únicas que lo movían.

-Una promesa es una promesa padre y también para mi madre… Cumplí mi promesa. Ahora el fruto estará a salvo mientras yo viva. La raza humana no está preparada mentalmente para éstas cosas, espero dure un buen tiempo sin ser descubierto.- Decías para ti misma en voz baja dejando caer el fruto dentro de una caja de madera. Quizá en unos años formaría parte de la fauna del mar y nadie lo encontraría nunca.

-¿Listo _?

-Sí Connor, regresemos a casa.

-¡Ya escucharon a la dama! ¡De regreso a la hacienda muchachos!

Regresaron a la hacienda y aún te quedaban unas horas con Connor así que decidieron aprovecharlas juntos. Fueron al rio de la hacienda y se sentaron a orilla de él.

-Connor, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras capitán de un barco?

-No lo creí importante.

-Llevo casi dos años de haberte conocido ¿es en serio?

-Sólo se me pasó- Dio una pequeña risa al final.

-Muy gracioso- Dijiste tomando con ambas manos agua del rio. Mojaste con ella a Connor en la cara- Eso si es gracioso- Dijiste riendo.

Connor sólo se levantó hacia la orilla del rio y con sus manos comenzó a salpicar agua.

-¿Esto te parece divertido?- Decía Connor salpicando hacia tu cara sin parar.

-¡Hey! eso no se vale- Te acercaste a él y sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a adentrarse más en el rio para poderse salpicar de agua.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban completamente mojados, decidieron parar y volver a quedarse a orilla del rio para secarse un poco pues Achilles no los dejaría pasar empapados a la casa.

-_ sobre anoche, quisiera hablar- Connor rompió el silencio que se hizo después de tantas risas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No esperaba que tu fueras… ya sabes.

-No esperaba que tú lo fueras. Es decir, a pesar de que me habías dicho que nunca habías tenido una novia creí que posiblemente pudo haber ocurrido algo de manera sexual con alguien.

-No tengo suerte con las mujeres.

-Ni yo con los hombres, bueno una vez uno me pidió ser su novia pero lo rechacé porque era un maldito.

-Yo creí que tú alguna vez habías tenido algo con un hombre. También sé que no tenías tiempo para eso al igual que yo, pero no sé, pudo haberte ocurrido un desenfreno como el que nos sucedió anoche.- Hizo una pausa- No era mi intensión tener algo así contigo anoche, sólo surgió, seguí mis deseos.

-Yo te provoqué, no debí hacerlo sabiendo que tal vez a ti te incomodaría. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Y a ambos nos gustó ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí, me gustó demasiado.

-¿Aún sigues pensando que soy una niña?- Le preguntaste pícaramente

\- Físicamente, descubrí que no lo eres.-Ambos se rieron de su mala broma.

Caminaron juntos un largo rato y así pasaron todo el resto del día hasta el atardecer. Caminaron por la orilla del mar, treparon a los árboles, subieron a las montañas, todo esto mientras platicaban sobre temas diversos; el pasado, los gustos de cada uno, las aspiraciones de cada uno, el futuro que esperaban, sus culturas, entre otros e incluso les dio tiempo para entrenar un momento, ya que eso es lo que hacían ustedes cuando no tenían nada más que hacer, se ponían a pelear uno contra otro como si fuera un combate en batalla. La naturaleza no favorecía a las mujeres con tanta fuerza física cómo a los hombres, pero a ti te había compensado con inteligencia para saber cómo esquivar los golpes, dónde golpear y sobre todo aprender técnicas de combate. Connor era fuerte y mucho pero ambos estaban al nivel pues si él te ganaba en fuerza, tú le ganabas en técnica. Había veces que ninguno tenía piedad por el otro aunque fuera sólo una práctica y terminaban sangrando de la nariz y con graves heridas y moretones.

Finalmente llegaba la hora de que Connor partiera, la puesta de sol se veía en el horizonte y ambos antes de despedirse decidieron verla juntos. Estaban sentados en el pasto contemplando como el sol se metía. Tenías tu cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros, él te abrazó con una mano.

-Te digo una cosa…- Dijo sin cambiar esa seria voz

-Dime.

\- konoronhkwa, este es uno de los momentos más simples pero felices de mi vida.- Dijo nuevamente serio sin apartar su vista del horizonte

-Connor ¿Qué significa esa palabra? La dijiste en la mañana y olvidé preguntártelo, sé que es tu lengua natal pero ¿Qué significa?

-Yo dije: Te amo.

-Connor ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Lo dijiste sin bromear tocando su frente ¿Qué tal si Connor había consumido un tipo de sustancia que lo hacía alucinar? ¿Qué tal si estaba enfermo?, él nunca había actuado así contigo. No entendías que estaba pasando.

-No _ me siento de maravilla, es sólo que. No lo sé, me haces sentir querido.- Nuevamente serio, pero con una de esas miradas que te hacían ver que él decía la verdad.

Lo abrazaste sinceramente y el sol terminó de meterse. Regresaron a la casa pues Connor se iría en unos minutos.

-Nos veremos anciano. Prometo regresar en una pieza- Le dijo obviamente a Achilles desde el pasillo pues Achilles se encontraba en su escritorio- Nos vemos _-te dio un beso en la frente para despedirse.

-Regresa en una pieza, y saludos a tu padre- Dijiste mientras subía a su caballo.

-Lo haré- Entonces se fue sin más

Connor llegó a Nueva York para seguir trabajando con su padre. Pero en la hacienda Davenport era de noche y había correspondencia para ti según Achilles.

Había una carta la cual estaba sellada con cera de color rojo con las iniciales ''F.C'' ¿Qué significaba eso? La abriste sin más para obtener respuestas.

 _Hola lindura._

 _¿Creíste que no sabía que había sido de ti todos estos años después de rechazarme? Bien, porque no es así. Supe que tienes a alguien y creo es muy afortunado al tenerte. Pero después de que me rechazaste no pude dejarte así como así sin hacerte la vida imposible._

 _Lo sé lo sé, mi familia ha sido la causadora de las desgracias en la tuya y blah blah blah. Pero si no estás conmigo a las buenas tendré que hacerlo por las malas. Y sabes a quien lastimaré._

 _Ah y sobre el fruto: No era mi objetivo poseerlo, bueno sí lo era pero era un objetivo secundario para así gobernar a todos y a ti misma también. Pero sirvió como anzuelo para capturarte._

 _Sé dónde te escondes pues por eso esta carta llegó a ti, pero no gano nada dañando a los habitantes locales ni a ese mentor tuyo. Eres muy inteligente al irte sin dejar huella, al ser fría y calculadora y estar siempre un paso delante de tus enemigos como yo. Pero eso terminará pronto._

 _Atte: F.C_

Oh no, Connor. Estaba en peligro. Pero no podías partir ahora pues quizá era una trampa. ''F.C'' ¿de quién se trataba? Temías lo peor pero posiblemente sabías quien era.

-Achilles mañana marcharé a Nueva York.

-¿Y eso?

No podías decirle que Connor estaba en peligro. Tenías que inventar algo, lo más acertado pero coherente.

\- Temo que lo traicionen y él no se dé cuenta y haga algo equivocado.- ¿En serio? No se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor

-Hmmmm Pues bueno, deberás descansar entonces- Dijo Achilles tratando de creerte pero no era ingenuo.

-Sí buenas noches.

Fuiste arriba. Miraste la habitación de Connor recordándolo a él, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Apenas se había ido hace unas horas y lo extrañabas, nunca había pasado eso contigo ¿era hora de admitir que te habías enamorado? Quizá.

Esa noche dormiste en su cama que curiosamente era más cómoda que la tuya o eso te hacía sentir a ti. La sábanas, las almohadas y la cama en si olían a… él.


	13. Primera Cita

-Hasta luego Achilles.

-Ten cuidado _ no dejes que tus sentimientos te controlen y hagan hacer algo incorrecto

Sabías que no podías engañar a Achilles. En cambio sólo le diste una señal afirmativa con la cabeza y partiste.

Necesitabas llegar a Nueva York. No sabías si Haytham o peor; Charles Lee estaría trabajando con ese tipejo. Temías lo peor, quizá estaban engañando a Connor e incluso a su gente y manipular a Connor. Y lo peor de todo era que la persona que creías había enviado la carta sabía jugar con la mente. No tenías idea de cómo o porque, pero causaba un daño psicológico a las personas que eran sus enemigos.

Al llegar a Nueva York tenías que pensar y actuar sigilosamente y acertadamente pues había poco tiempo, pues quizá éste tipo o alguien quisiera echar por la borda el trabajo de Connor.

Deberías recordar también que si veías a Connor deberías alejarte lo más posible de él pues podrían utilizarlo y evitar también que te siguiera pues podían herirlo.

-¿Dónde me escondería si yo fuera un bastardo?- Te dijiste a ti misma caminando por las calles de Nueva York.

-Andando.- Esa voz…

-Vete al infierno.

-¡He dicho andando!- Era Connor, estaba cerca. No había otra opción que trepar a los techos y ver por qué estaba persiguiendo a un casaca roja.

Haytham estaba ahí, seguro era para sacar información valiosa. Bueno, no podías quedarte a espiarlos, había algo más importante que hacer.

En nueva York había una bodega abandonada, como muchas otras. Pero si habías acertado con la persona que pensabas, era tan cobarde para no alejarse de algún fuerte y necesitar protección de alguien. Así entonces fuiste a la bodega cerca del fuerte George.

Todo parecía en calma. Pero sabías que alguien se escondía, era bueno engañando a la gente tal como Charles Lee.

-Sé que estás aquí ¡muestra tu cara!- Tus palabras estaban llenas de rabia

Salió de las sombras y te vió con esos ojos azules, esos ojos que denotaban odio, envidia, coraje, muchos sentimientos negativos.

-Hola dulzura. Te esperaba más tarde bueno, podremos charlar más tiempo.

-¡Xavier! ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡¿Qué quieres ahora!?

Xavier sonrió, esa sonrisa malvada que había heredado de su padre. La familia Suarez había sido la causante de muchos de tus problemas, y obviamente de los de tu familia; en el pasado él te había pedido salir (casi exigiéndolo) pero ¿Quién rayos aceptaría salir con un estafador, lamebotas de los templarios y un traidor?

-Sabes lo que quiero…- Dijo mirándose al espejo, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules, esa piel pálida, esa complexión delgada. Recordabas que todo eso era lo que las chicas buscaban. ¿Pero de que le servía? si era un asco de persona.

-¡Ni -en -sueños!- Sacaste la hoja oculta dirigiéndote a él pero cuatro casacas rojas te sostuvieron los brazos mientras otros dos apuntaban con sus armas, sería difícil moverte así y salir ilesa. Luchabas por liberarte de los brazos de esos hombres pero todo fue en vano.

Xavier examinó tu rostro y cuerpo- Veo que te has puesto más bonita con el paso de los años.

-Eres un bastardo- Le escupiste en la cara

-Dudo que eso sea por el cumplido que te hice-Dijo quitando tu saliva de su cara con un pañuelo-parece que sigues traumada por el pasado y lo que acaba de acontecer con tu familia.

En efecto, no estabas traumada pero no podías perdonar lo que había causado a tu padre y había forzado (tal vez) hacer a tu madre con tal de librarse de él y la familia Suarez. Sabías que él era líder de la banda que mató a tu familia para conseguir el fruto. Pero no reaccionaste, tu actitud fue neutra, si te atrevías a estallar en llanto o enojo su plan se estaría llevando a cabo. Él sabía jugar con las mentes a base de los sentimientos gracias a su habilidad de estafador.

Te reíste en su cara – Eres un chingado lame botas de los templarios. CHINGA TU MADRE.

Él sólo sonrió – Qué bonita forma de hablar de una mujer. Veo que eres más inteligente de lo que recordaba, tu mente tiene algunas barreras pero las podemos quitar.

-O-B-L-I-G-A-M-E hijo de puta.

Xavier desapareció la sonrisa de su cara y se alejó dándote la espalda – Si eso quieres. ¡Háganla hablar!- Dijo alejándose a las sombras de dónde había salido

Los casacas rojas comenzaron a golpearte y seguías sin decir una palabra pero hubo una oportunidad de golpearlos. Y al dejarlos en el suelo huiste rápidamente hacia donde fuera.

-Atrápenla, y también al mestizo. Seguro se topará con ella y la seguirá.

Seis hombres marcharon corriendo tras de ti pero había cerca un callejón donde lograste estar por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo está tu amiga Connor?- Dijo Haytham una vez terminado de hacer lo que tenían que hacer en Nueva York.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Connor vió cara a cara a su padre.

\- Aunque dudo que sea solo tu amiga por tu forma de actuar.- Haytham no se detuvo y siguió caminando

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?

\- Digamos que ella trabajó conmigo para salvarte la vida

-Tú ¿salvarme la vida? Lo creo de ella pero no de ti.- Dijo señalando a su padre.

-Cómo quieras. Veo que al fin te conseguiste una buena novia.

Connor sólo puso los ojos en blanco aunque no sabía si llamarse a si mismo ''tu novio'' pues sólo había pasado lo de aquella noche, pero no había quedado claro nada de relación sentimental.

\- No es mi novia.

\- Bien, lo que tú digas. Aunque sabes que no te creo. Ten cuidado con esos sentimientos, se ve que la amas y eso podría perjudicarte. Bien cómo ya te dije; Nos vemos en Valley Forge.

Así fue como Connor y su padre se separaron. Connor caminaba por las calles de Nueva York; pero decidió llegar lo más pronto posible a Valley Forge.

-¡Atrápenla!- Se oyó no muy lejos un grito de un casaca roja lo cual llamó la atención de Connor. Alguien podría estar en apuros y era una mujer, a la cual no dudo en ayudar pues los casacas rojas se aprovecharían de ella. Así Connor siguió el alboroto y te vió corriendo hacia él; le hiciste una seña para que se fuera pero fue en vano, los emboscaron a los dos y eran bastantes hombres contra quienes pelear parecía casi que todos los casacas rojas de Nueva York se encontraban ahí.

Comenzaron a pelear pero fue en vano. Uno de ellos noqueó a Connor dejándolo inconsciente en el piso pero en cambio, a ti te necesitaban viva, sin un solo rasguño.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Connor despertó- ¿_? _ ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta!

Xavier se acercó a Connor emitiendo un sonido sarcástico de ternura- Awwww. Eligieron un buen lugar para una primera cita. Yo seré su anfitrión esta noche.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está ella? Si te atreves a hacerle algo…- Preguntó Connor, el cual estaba amarrado a una silla de madera custodiado por cuatro casacas rojas

-Sereno moreno. Ella está bien pero supongo que no pudo responder a tu pregunta. Mejor que lo haga ella. ¡Suéltenla!

Te liberaron de la obscuridad en la que te encontrabas, no perdiste el tiempo y corriste hacia Connor- ¡Connor!- Tomaste su cara que tenía sangre seca- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Estoy bien pero ¿Quién es este tipo?

-¡Anda dile!- Xavier gritó

-No diré nada hasta que lo sueltes.

-Muy bien dulzura, lo que mi reina ordene. ¡Libérenlo! Pero si hace cualquier movimiento elimínenlo.- Al decir la palabra dulzura estaba jugando con la mente de Connor para hacerlo enfadar y así acabar con él.

-¿Por qué te llama dulzura?- Connor te miró decepcionado y triste, contrario a lo que esperabas. Tú esperabas que se enfadara con Xavier pero fue todo lo contrario. Xavier comenzó a jugar con su mente.

-Connor escu…- Xavier interrumpió.

-Bien. No quería hablar pero quiero resumir todo y ahorrar tiempo.

\- Bien Connor verás. Ésta mujer ha estado utilizándote para sus propios beneficios.

-¿qu…? ¡No Connor! Tú sabes lo que es real trata de jugar contigo tan sólo ¡mírame!

Uno de los casacas rojas te golpeó haciendo que cayeras al piso. Te encontrabas detrás de Xavier pero no podías hacer ningún movimiento. Xavier sólo mantenía sus ojos en la cara de Connor. Sonriendo cada vez más cuando Connor cambiaba a la expresión de su cara a una aún más triste.

\- ¡Y puedo demostrarlo! Para que ninguna mala lengua te haga dudar.

-No tiene ninguna prueba. No puedes probar algo que no existe- miraste a Xavier y él te sonrió

-¿A sí? Veamos.

* * *

 ** _Hola de nuevo. Sólo intervengo para pedirles una opinión : ¿Les gustan los capítulos cortos o largos?_**

 ** _Esta vez lo quise hacer corto pues hay veces en que uno logra aburrirse leyendo tanto ''relleno'' y entonces decidí hacerlos cortos, por lo mismo que les da suspenso también. Muchas gracias por su apoyo._**


	14. Engaños

Estabas tranquila porque después de todo no tenía pruebas. Pero lo que había que temer era que falsificara información y así poder manipular tus sentimientos y mente o peor aún manipular a Connor

-Hace no mucho tiempo hiciste una alianza con Haytham Kenway….

¡Demonios! De nada sirvió trabajar con él lo más secreto posible, alguien terminaría enterándose. Pero al menos había sido para alguna buena obra, salvar la vida de Connor por ejemplo. No hiciste ningún ruido solo hubo silencio y miraste a Connor el cual no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Bien, el que calla otorga así que veo que estoy en lo cierto.- Xavier se detuvo enfrente de ti y miró a Connor el cual parecía estar enojado y triste a la vez. Pero bueno, no lo culpabas, pues nunca le comentaste nada a nadie en absoluto.

-… Entonces él propuso algo que te beneficiaba a ti a los de su orden…

-Dime que. Yo hasta ahorita me vengo enterando.

-Maldita zorra- Xavier no aguantaba más y él mismo te golpeó en el estómago. Connor por su parte seguía triste y enojado.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Dio un paso para golpear a Xavier pero los casacas rojas lo impidieron. Connor dijo eso más por inercia que por querer decirlo pues estaba realmente confundido.

-Bien, es mejor que prosiga- Dijo Xavier caminando alrededor de la habitación- Haytham y tú salvaron a Connor de morir y entonces él además de su alianza te adentró en la orden templaria pues así te prometió terminaría toda la pelea de siglos entre templarios y asesinos. Si aceptabas Charles ofreció dinero de las tierras que él les quitaría a los locales a base de engaños.

Tú sólo miraste a Xavier con los ojos entrecerrados y volteaste hacia Connor, no sabías lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero te miraba fijamente con rabia, dolor, tristeza, decepción.

-En serio le crees a este hij…

-¡No hables!- Gritó Connor mirando al suelo intentando contener las lágrimas

No habías visto a Connor nunca en ese estado y mucho menos te había gritado. Suarez logró su objetivo había hecho en tan sólo minutos que Connor te odiara. Ahora lo que su padre le había dicho era verdad pero Xavier logró manipularlo.

Xavier sonrió maliciosamente y para rematar terminó – ¿Ya le quitaste la virginidad?

Oh no, ya había comenzado a manipular más los sentimientos que tenías hacia él y él para ti. Se había metido en su vida personal y no estabas para nada feliz. Obviamente Connor no contestó a la pregunta ni la evadió con otra, no dijo palabra alguna.

-Bien ya veo…- Xavier caminó hacia Connor.-Ya no seré yo quien se la quite, en fin no importa…-Tenías ganas de cortarle el pene a ese bastardo.- ¿Qué no lo ves? Te U-T-I-L-I-Z-Ó ella usa esas tácticas para su propio beneficio…

¿Qué? Sólo una vez habías hecho eso a los dieciséis años pero era para sobrevivir, era para tener un trabajo que proporcionara dinero y era estafando. Pero sólo lo hiciste a una persona y no pasó más que de una provocación, no hubo toques ni rozamientos: además de que fue la primera y última vez que lo hiciste. Xavier había utilizado un argumento bastante ilógico pero Connor ya estaba confundido así que cualquier cosa serviría.

-Quizá hasta ella esté embarazada y deje a su hijo a cargo de los templarios. O que incluso lo use para que estés siempre con ella y así utilizarte por siempre- Xavier finalizó con esto y se miró las uñas.

-¿Eso es cierto? Estás…- Dijo mirándote más tranquilamente

-Connor claro que…- No te dejó terminar la palabra

-Pues lamento decirte que no me importa ¡Quizá, ese niño ni siquiera es mío! Y si lo es… ¡No quiero saber nada de él!

Suarez había hecho que Connor hiciera algo inimaginable: herir tus sentimientos. Sabías que quizá no lo quería decir realmente pero aún cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera por su voluntad.

Soltaste una lágrima mirando a Connor, sabías que no estabas embarazada pero ¿y si hubiera sido así? ¿Connor hubiera negado a su hijo? Xavier en cambio sonrió al lograr que Connor por sí mismo fuese el que te hizo daño. Xavier no necesitó inventar algo más.

-Bien, creo ya te diste cuenta de cómo es ella en realidad. Al final de todo es hija de una traidora y tarde o temprano terminaría pareciéndose a su madre.

Debías controlarte, no importaba lo que Xavier o Connor dijeran hacía ti. No debías caer en el enojo, tristeza e ira o al menos no demostrarlo pues así Suarez ganaría.

-¿Acaso te pregunté?- Respondió Connor con ese tono que incluso hizo a Xavier retroceder. Connor procedió a empujar a los casacas rojas que lo custodiaban saliendo así de donde todos se encontraban.

Connor miró a todos en la habitación con desprecio e incluso a ti – Si te vuelves a acercar a mí te mataré- Señaló a Xavier el cual no borraba la sonrisa de su cara.- _ ¡aléjate de mí!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. En su voz había rabia, tristeza, coraje hacia ti.

-Déjenlo ir, ya hice lo que quería con él- Xavier te dio la espalda y detuvo a los casacas rojas que iban tras de Connor.

-Me he enfrentado a personas tiranas, maliciosas, enfermas pero ninguna te ha superado a ti- Habías caminado hasta él y quedaste justamente detrás de él. Los casacas rojas se retiraron dejando solamente a tres de ellos.

Xavier se rió –Me halaga señorita. – dijo de espaldas hacia ti y después te miró - Y lo peor es que cuando llegue a Valley Forge Connor quedará decepcionado de su gente y peor aún, de su mejor amigo.

-Trabajas con los templarios ¿cierto? En especial con Charles. Al herir a Connor psicológicamente podrían acabar con él de una vez por todas y así Charles y los templarios llegar al poder y harías que me quedase contigo.

\- Hmmm veo que lo dedujiste todo en un tiempo corto.

-Charles engañó a los Kanien'kehá:ka diciendo que Connor los había traicionado y que ellos buscaban que los nativos tuvieran lugar en esta joven nación pero todos sabemos que con Charles no será así. Al haber dañado a Connor psicológicamente estaría furioso haciendo cosas de las que puede arrepentirse.

-Sí, por ahí va el grano.

\- Decías que te halagaba ¿no? Espero te halague esto – Era el momento perfecto para atacarlo. Sacaste ambas pistolas y le disparaste a ambas piernas dejándolo en el suelo

-Me servirás más tarde por eso no te mataré- Le miraste desde donde estabas al momento que sacabas las hojas ocultas para asesinar o por lo menos neutralizar a los casacas rojas restantes. Cuando tu trabajo había terminado huiste llegando así a escena algunos hombres más en ayuda a Suarez.

-¡No se molesten en ir tras ella! Regresará- Se dirigió a los casacas rojas que recargaban sus mosquetes y salían por la puerta

-Valley Forge, Valley Forge, Valley forge…- Tomaste un caballo y con él te dirigías a Valley Forge lo más rápido posible.

No había que perder tiempo quizá Connor ya se había visto con su padre y el camino era largo y lo peor era que había comenzado a llover.

-Genial, el clima está tal como me siento hoy…- Cerca había una choza abandonada y decidiste estar ahí unos minutos en lo que la lluvia pasaba.

Por el momento Connor y su padre ya se habían encontrado y se encontraban con Washington

Washington y Connor hablaban de cómo se encontraban las fuerzas de Washington y las enemigas y hacía que rumbo partirían. Haytham metía su nariz en donde no le incumbía y encontró una carta privada.

-Parece que nuestro buen amigo ha ordenado atacar tu aldea. Aunque llamarlo ataque es quedarse muy corto. Dígaselo comandante.

-Hemos recibido informes de nativos aliados que ayudan a los británicos. He pedido a mis hombres que pongan fin a esto.

Haytham y Washington discutían sobre las cosas que los hombres de Washington habían hecho con la gente de Connor. Si antes Connor estaba realmente confundido ahora lo estaría más.

-¡Basta! No importa qué hizo ni por qué. Mi gente es lo primero.

-Entonces vámonos.

-No. Se acabó nuestra tregua.

Connor estaba realmente enojado con lo sucedido hace un momento y aún más con lo que había pasado contigo y Xavier. Marchó lo más rápido posible con la madre del clan para informarse sobre lo que estaba pasando. Debía librar a su gente de los templarios que les habían lavado el cerebro.


	15. Proteger a quien lo necesita

-La lluvia no cesa completamente y el caballo no aguantará mucho con el camino lodoso. Será mejor que parta ahora, no hay tiempo que perder.

Las pistolas estaban recargadas, las hojas ocultas y los cuchillos listos también armas estaban listas así que marchaste lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier tragedia.

Connor podía estar en peligro o aún peor; podría hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Subiste al caballo y partiste lo más rápido posible. No había que perder el tiempo, un segundo podría ser la diferencia entre vencer o ser vencido.

-No me importa que Connor no me quiera ver, se supone que mi trabajo es proteger a quien lo necesita y la gente de Connor está en peligro. Es lo que hacemos los asesinos ¿no?- Te hablabas a ti misma tratando de convencerte de que lo que Connor había dicho no importaba.

Connor había llegado a su aldea con la madre del clan la cual informó que Charles Lee se había llevado a Kanen'tó:kon (amigo de la infancia de Connor) ya algunos otros hombres más

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde han ido?- Connor y la mujer hablaban en su idioma natal.

-A luchar contra los que nos roban la tierra.

Connor evidentemente tenía que detenerlos, igual que él; la gente de su tribu había sido engañada y lo peor era que su gente no tendría lugar, no los tomarían en cuenta como ciudadanos de esa nación; al menos no pronto.

Connor empezó a neutralizar a algunos de los Kanien'kehá:ka sin lastimarlos, pues tenía que encontrar al responsable de que hicieran cosas erróneas.

Te aproximabas al bosque, estabas cerca de la aldea de Connor. Nunca supiste su ubicación exacta pero no había momento para errores. Recordabas lo que Connor te había mencionado algunas veces; la descripción del lugar (árboles, ríos, montañas) Era suficiente para ti. Una vez localizada la aldea de los Kanien'kehá:ka necesitabas ir a pie, correr era la opción pues por el terreno no era muy viable que un caballo corriera.

Después de algunos momentos Connor localizó a su amigo. Intentó acercarse a él sin violencia pero Kanen'tó:kon no lo veía así.

-Paz Kanen'tó:kon- Ambos hablaban en su lengua natal.

-Ratonhnaké:ton ¿vienes a matarme tú mismo? Charles Lee me lo ha contado todo. Los patriotas quieren destruirlos y tú los ayudas.

-Ese hombre miente

\- Dice que te han corrompido. Que intentarás engañarme. Pero ya están aquí, en nuestro territorio ¿Cuál es tu defensa?

-¡Te equivocas!

-El único error fue confiar en que nos mantendrías a salvo. Te han seducido y te has vuelto contra tu propia gente.

A lo lejos viste una silueta de un hombre tratando de agredir a otro, podría ser…

-¡Connor!- Corriste en su dirección y encima de él tenía a un hombre, al parecer también Kanien'kehá:ka el cual intentaba matarlo.- ¡No!- Gritaste y Corriste hacía ellos para intentar tirar al hombre y quitárselo a Connor de encima. Por suerte el impulso fue tanto que los separaste.

Una vez separados ambos se levantaron del suelo

-¡Te dije que no me siguieras _ no quiero volver a verte!- Exclamó Connor

-Están en peligro, ambos. ¿Puedes entenderme?- Te dirigiste hacia el hombre que asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Kanen'tó:kon. ¿Conoces a este traidor?

-Lo conozco y no es un traidor. Por favor escúchenme ambos; Charles Lee no quiere que gente como ustedes o como yo tenga lugar en este país; y hablo por mí porque soy una extranjera. Charles, no nos va a dar el valor que merecemos como seres humanos y muchos que quieren el poder lo quieren para beneficiar a los suyos, a su propia gente y ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

Miraste a ambos hombres, parecía que los estabas convenciendo o al menos Kanen'tó:kon escuchaba atentamente.

-Charles Lee quiere librarse de todos nosotros pues sabe que no tenemos como defendernos, para él ni siquiera tenemos derecho a estar aquí y la corona no es la solución pues ellos se beneficiarán unos a otros; no es la solución para su pueblo, no lo es para la gente pobre, no lo es para los extranjeros como yo que venimos aquí a buscar una vida mejor. Los británicos quieren aprovecharse de estas tierras a como dé lugar, quieren las tierras para ''protegerlas'' pero los expulsarán de aquí si no hacemos algo pues ellos sólo las quieren para su beneficio económico y si la Corona o alguien por más bueno que parezca se hace de estas tierras no hay esperanza alguna ¡La tierras son suyas! No pueden dejar que nadie se las quite o quiera negociar. Charles trabaja con uno de mis enemigos llamado Xavier Suarez, necesitamos encontrarlos favor si no creen en mis palabras al menos confíen en mí y se los demostraré.

Connor sólo te miraba fijamente parecía no creerte pero Kanen'tó:kon interrumpió.

-Confiaré en ti Ratonhnaké:ton por una última vez.

-No confíes en él- Interrumpiste- Confía en mí yo soy quien les ha dicho esto. Y Connor- Volteaste a ver su cara aún enojada – Si no vas a confiar en mí hazlo por tu gente. Tú siempre dices que podemos hacer más juntos que por separado.

\- Y ¿Qué planeas? ¿Atacar por atacar?- Interrumpió Connor enojado

-Necesitamos una estrategia, y apoyo de más hombres, los tres no podremos solos. Necesitamos infiltrarnos, ahí les demostraré la verdad y si en algún caso nos emboscan tendremos que defendernos.- Explicaste

Así entonces cada quién colaboró con la estrategia y fueron a la aldea a informarle a la madre del clan lo que sucedía. Más hombres se sumaron a la causa pues parecía factible lo que decías. Se infiltrarían en la noche, habría poca vigilancia dado que los hombres que trabajaban con Charles se sentían seguros pues sus aliados eran los nativos y confiaron en que no les atacarían, algunos nativos conocían las debilidades de la base de los hombres de Charles y sabrían donde atacar en caso de que fuera necesario; no necesitaban violencia, sólo necesitaban probar que los nativos habían sido engañados. Pero si algo surgía llamaste de tus aliados que se encontraban cerca, entre ellos destacaba un joven llamado Caesar, era el líder de ellos e igual que Connor era un mestizo pero latinoamericano, él quería libertad para las personas, además de una igualdad de derechos.

Así bien se infiltraron Connor, Kanen'tó:kon y tú en la base llegando hasta donde supuestamente se encontraría Charles Lee o de que menos Xavier lo haría; Caesar vigilaba el perímetro con sus hombres y la gente de la aldea. Así pues entraste hasta la tienda del comandante mientras Connor y Kanen'tó:kon vigilaban la entrada. Encontraste una carta que estaba dirigida de Xavier a Charles contando como la corona llegaría al poder, planeando estrategias y sus planes futuros. Con esto podrían estar un paso por delante y demostrar que no estabas equivocada. Te percataste una vez fuera de que Connor miraba a Caesar a lo lejos quizá ¿Estaba desconfiando? O ¿Estaba celoso? Bueno no importaba, había otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

-Connor- Lo sacaste de sus pensamientos- Podemos irnos.

-¿Qué? Sin liberar a esta gente, dejar que Charles y sus hombres vivan tranquilos por aquí. Eso jamás.

-Tu gente saldrá perjudicada de diversas formas.

-Ellos quieren justicia.

-Entiendo tu punto pero no debemos atacar por atacar como tú dijiste. Informaré a Caesar.

Fuiste a hablar con Caesar quien de buena voluntad aceptó pelear y dar ayuda e igual sus hombres. Propusieron una estrategia, desalojarían a como fuera a esos hombres para que nunca más molestaran a los Kanien'kehá:ka y por si acaso, Caesar y sus hombres se quedarían ahí tiempo después a vigilar que no se tomasen represalias. Mostraste la carta y la leíste a los demás en dónde se podía leer:

 _(Fecha indefinida)_

 _Mi estimado Charles Lee, el plan está saliendo como lo esperaba. Nos desharemos de Connor Kenway; ese niño ingenuo que te ha causado dolor de cabeza igual que a mí trata de ayudar a esa gente, esa gente que vive en el barro como los animales; como me lo has dicho siempre. Esa gente no merece nada, son unos ingenuos engáñalos con cualquier cosa, ya que su naturaleza no es violenta o enriquecerse se creerán lo que les digas. Por mi parte utilizaré a una mujer que Connor aprecía y ama para hacerlo debilitar, sé lo poderoso que puede ser el amor y la mente si la manejas bien, descuida mi estimado, soy especialista en eso._

 _Cuando la corona gane se llevarán una gran sorpresa los que creyeron en ti, se crearán bienes para los más acaudalados y los pobres nativos y ajenos a este país vivirán en la miseria ¡erradicaremos a todos esos negros, indios, extranjeros para hacer así una nación ganadora!_

 _Sin más que agregar se despide tu compañero Xavier Suarez_

Xavier firmó al final de la hoja y Charles acostumbraba a firmarla de enterado así que ahora todos estaban convencidos pero necesitabas que Charles confesara a todos; lo haría pues era un descarado.

Connor como se supondría fue a buscar a Charles Lee para matarlo instantáneamente y/o llevarlo con los demás mientras que los demás hombres peleaban junto a Caesar contra los casacas rojas que custodiaban las tierras. Tú fuiste a por Xavier pero no se encontraba tampoco.

Una vez que casi todos fueron eliminados los restantes se retiraron y así se ganó esa batalla pero aún no acababa todo. No se causó ninguna baja de la gente que peleaba por los Kanien'kehá:ka, ni siquiera uno de ellos murió en batalla. Caesar y sus hombres se quedaron a esperar y vigilar mientras a ti te noquearon de un golpe en la cabeza haciéndote caer.

Connor y Kanen'tó:kon buscaban a Charles Lee para aclarar las cosas a su modo y terminar con él de una vez por todas pero a ellos alguien los noqueó también. Entonces Caesar comenzó a sospechar de una emboscada.

Xavier y Lee los habían secuestrado a los tres.

* * *

 _ **¿Recuerdan que cuando comencé a escribir el fic les comenté que cambiaría cosas que no me gustasen del juego? Pues nunca me gustó que Connor matara a Kanen'tó:kon, es decir podían hacer más por su gente juntos pero en fin. Para mí es una de las partes más tristes (además de la muerte de Achilles y cuando los Kanien'kehá:ka se van de sus tierras)**_

 _ **Bien, me disculpo si este capitulo les pareció tedioso. Espero que mi imaginación o la inspiración no se pasen tanto haciéndome pensar en guerras y conflictos para el próximo capítulo xD.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por leer.**_


	16. Celos ¿de nuevo?

-¿Dónde estoy?- Sentías que la cabeza te estallaría. – ¿Connor? ¿Kanen'tó:kon?- dijiste tocando tu cabeza y sentándote en el piso.

¿Estabas en una… celda? ¿Una especie de cárcel? No prestaste mucha atención a la habitación; pues parecía que habían hecho una celda improvisada mas no era una cárcel totalmente.

Había casacas rojas y hombres desconocidos custodiando la puerta de al parecer… ¿una bodega abandonada?

Espera un segundo, recordabas que la última vez que viste a Xavier había sido en una bodega abandonada y parecía ser la misma.

-Mira quién decidió despertar.- En efecto, era Xavier. Parecía que las balas no le habían causado daño alguno a sus piernas o al menos no muy grave, pues se encontraba de pie con las bendas en los lugares de la herida.

\- ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?

-¿Te refieres al mestizo y al indio? O ¿te refieres a ese otro hombre que te ayudó? Espera… también es un mestizo.

\- Sabes de quienes hablo. Imbécil.

Xavier sólo se dio la vuelta dándote la espalda e hizo una señal a dos hombres que traían a tus compañeros amarrados por ambas manos y Connor parecía tener una contusión en la frente, pues le brotaba sangre. Los casacas rojas los hicieron arrodillar y parecía que por la contusión ninguno de ellos tenía fueras para luchar.

-Déjalos salir de aquí ¿Yo soy con quién tienes problemas? ¿No?

-Obviamente los tienes conmigo pero… No está de más hacerte sufrir un poco.

-¿Cómo sé que no te aprovechaste de mí mientras dormía?

\- No soy tan tonto como para no oírte gemir en mi cama.

Lo miraste con tal desprecio que parecía que los ojos te cambiaban de color; apretabas la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza que hizo rechinar tus dientes. En cambio Connor simplemente escuchaba esas palabras que lo hacían enojar y entristecer al mismo tiempo. Kanen'tó:kon simplemente no entendía que pasaba con su amigo y por qué actuaba así.

Planteaste por un momento la posibilidad de manipular a Xavier usando los ''dotes'' femeninos y así obtener algo. Pero recordabas que la última vez que hiciste eso te fue absolutamente mal pues trataron de matarte y terminaste en una casa de prostitución de la cual tuviste que escapar sin poder ayudar a las demás mujeres y niños víctimas de la trata. Además de que Connor podía no comprenderlo por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Pero no había de otra era eso o dejar que éste tipejo trabajara con Lee y así causar un daño mayor.

-¿Sabes? Creo que yo he sido la tonta todo este tiempo.- Desabrochaste la túnica dejando ver parte de tu escote.

-Claro que sí- Dijo con las manos cruzadas- Espera ¿Qué?- Se acercó a tu celda.

\- Sí- Lo miraste a los ojos como si estuvieras enamorada de él ¡puaj!- no me di cuenta que tenía a un hombre guapo, de buena familia, buenos sentimientos, con bastante dinero y además gran inteligencia y audacia.

-Muy halagador pero… ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

Oh oh, aquí había que intensificar algunas cosas de las que estabas segura que te arrepentirías.

-Pues libérame y puedo demostrarlo- Le dijiste enseñando a propósito tu escote.

-Me parece bien. ¡Liberen a mi chica! Rápido.

¡Ja! Tu chica. Ni en un millón de años.

Corriste a abrazarlo, temías que tu actuación no fuera creíble pero también temías que lo fuera demasiado hasta el punto de que Connor se sintiera realmente mal.

Oh no, debías hacer algo más un beso ¿tal vez? No, odiarías hacer esto por el resto de tu vida.

-Xavier, mi amado, quiero estar contigo, me arrepiento de ser una tonta antes.

-Parece que al fin te das cuenta- Dijo inclinándose a besarte.

Oh no, debías pensar en algo rápido para evitar ese desagradable momento.

Cada vez ese tipo más cerca de ti. Debías reaccionar pues, si no lo hacías Connor y su amigo sospecharían que los traicionaste.

-E-espera dulzura, déjalos ir, no los necesitamos.- Dijiste tartamudeando

-Tienes razón- Dijo tomándote de la cintura ¡puaj!

-Dejen ir al otro que no es mestizo.- Rápidamente los casacas rojas desataron a ambos dirigiendo solamente a Kanen'tó:kon hacia la puerta quien forcejeaba por quedarse con su amigo.

¿Qué? Aún quería a Connor ¿Para qué?

-N-no lo necesitamos, déjalo libre.

-Quiero ver su reacción.

Xavier se inclinó para besarte y no podías seguir aparentando más. Necesitabas librarte de él ya mismo.

¿Qué hago? Era el pensamiento que invadía tu mente no podías aparentar más. No hiriendo a Connor, así no.

Se inclinó de nuevo para besarte pero ya no más, no podías fingir. Aprovechando que sus heridas quizá se abrirían; lo quitaste de tu espacio personal dándole patadas en ese lugar delicado (sus piernas). Kanen'tó:kon reaccionó y con su tomahawk mató a los dos hombres que lo custodiaban hasta la puerta regresando así con su amigo y tú, mientras tanto Connor reaccionó eliminando a los demás hombres.

La heridas de Xavier se abrieron pero éste aún se mantenía en pie, debías tener cuidado pues podía tener un cuchillo escondido en alguna parte. Con ayuda de las hojas ocultas pensabas herirlo pero ¡demonios! Era demasiado ágil y esquivaba los movimientos pero si se llevaba unos buenos golpes.

En un movimiento que Xavier esquivó aprovechó a sacar su cuchillo para herir tu pierna derecha la cual cortó dejando una profunda herida que sangraba pero no podías detenerte por eso, necesitabas pelear.

Las piernas de Xavier comenzaron a debilitarse que de un golpe al estómago lo dejaste en el suelo

Connor se sentía triste y algo contento a la vez, al igual que enojado y ¿celoso? Si bien Connor no era muy expresivo, no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos y el hombre ahora era un mar de emociones, pero eso no le impidió hacer su trabajo.

Refuerzos enemigos llegaron y Xavier comenzaba a arrasarse intentando escapar. Fuiste caminando tras de él para por poner fin a su vida de una vez por todas.

-No te vas a escapar fácilmente

-Fui ingenuo, creí en ti sabiendo que alguien podía jugar con mi mente como lo hice con Connor y contigo.

-Eso es correcto.

Te pusiste a su altura, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-¿A dónde va Lee?

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que te diré?

-Ya sé que no, pero me da lástima hacerte esto- Disparaste a su pierna derecha creando una nueva herida y abriendo la ya existente.

Xavier gritó y gimió de dolor –Maldita zorra, me diste en un nervio.

-Ese era el punto. Ahora ¡Me dirás a dónde va el puto de Lee!

-Jajajajajaja está bien. Igual sé que moriré y no tengo nada que perder.

-Bien, escúpelo- Dijiste apuntando con tu pistola

\- Va hacia Monmouth no es completamente seguro que te topes con él siendo que es muy astuto además de un cretino que está UN PASO delante de ustedes.

-¿Qué más?

-La corona por fin ganará y sólo quien lo merece tendrá derechos.

-Los de tu clase pueden tener todo el dinero del mundo pero siguen siendo unos cretinos. Descuida, no soy de las personas que torturan hasta que el enemigo muere.

-Me rechazaste cuando éramos jóvenes e hice lo posible para que estuvieras conmigo de manera equivocada, maté a tu familia entre otras cosas y ahora sé que eso es erróneo. ¿Sabes? Cuando uno se acerca a su muerte se arrepiente de todo y no voy a negar que es mi caso; sé que ahora me vas a matar y no te convenceré de lo contrario.

Apuntaste a su cabeza, de una sola bala moriría, sin tortura, quizá sin dolor. Algo rápido.

-Descansa en paz Xavier. – Disparaste hacia él matándolo al instante y después de ese momento alguien te atacó por la espalda.

Había casacas rojas llegando y los refuerzos aún no aparecían pero no tardarían

-Son demasiados- Dijiste a los dos hombres

-Es mejor pelear que rendirnos- Dijeron los dos amigos al unísono.

Después de minutos de espera y pelea Caesar llegó con refuerzos para ayudar. La antigua bodega ahora era un campo de batalla. Lamentabas que muchas vidas se fueran a perder ahí (sí, incluyendo a los manipulados casacas rojas)

Alguien te atacó por detrás cuando todos pensaban que ni un solo casaca roja quedaba vivo o al menos no ahí. Era un coronel que parecía haber estado bajo órdenes de Xavier y al ver lo acontecido intentaría matarte. Te golpeó dejándote así en el piso, el apuntó con su pistola y antes de disparar alguien lo apuñaló en la espalda

-M' Lady ¿se encuentra bien?- Dijo Caesar ofreciendo su mano como ayuda para levantarte.

Aceptaste su mano, pues sería grosero no hacerlo.

-Gracias Caesar, sólo unos rasguños. No es nada.

-Su herida sangra y mucho, debemos conseguir pronto un doctor.-dijo señalando la abertura en tu pierna derecha

\- Me pondré un pedazo de tela para que no se infecte, no te preocupes por mí. No es nada que no haya manejado ya.- dijiste sacudiendo tu atuendo.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!¡Teníamos todo bajo control! ¿Qué quieres con _? ¿Acaso intentas que sea tuya? Ya suponía que algo andaba mal contigo-Era Connor quien llegó a la escena gritando, moviendo los brazos.

-¡Cálmate Connor!

-Yo solo quiero lo que tú: derechos para hombres y mujeres, sin importar su raza.

-¡Son incontables las veces que me lo han dicho! Cállate niño iluso. ¿Crees que con un alto grado militar voy a creer en ti? Pues ¡No!- Ironía, Ironía lo que Connor decía. Llamaba niño a Caesar aun cuando ambos eran de la misma edad y a Connor también lo habían llamado niño, ingenuo, débil y otros adjetivos más desagradables en el pasado.

-¿Y por qué ella creyó en mí? Deberías planteártelo amigo. Ella trata de ayudarte y al despreciar mi ayuda desprecias la de ella.

Connor al oír esas palabras frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos con demasiada fuerza mientras sus dientes rechinaban a causa de la presión en su mandíbula.

-Por favor ¡cálmense! No vamos a resolver nada si siguen así.- te interpusiste entre ambos.

No, no era suficiente para calmar la ira de Connor; el cual de un golpe rápido y exacto en el tabique nasal hizo sangrar a Caesar quien no se esperaba el golpe.

Caesar era un hombre muy listo para estrategias de guerra, era un sargento distinguido, sabía defenderse pero aun así Connor tenía ventaja física sobre él. Caesar era delgado y además usaba anteojos por lo que su vista no era muy buena. Se preguntarán ¿qué hace una persona que no tiene buena vista con un grado de sargento? Bien, la respuesta es que gracias a su talento de ser un buen estratega logró abrir su propio camino, los anteojos que él usaba eran los mejores y por esta razón nadie le reclamaba nada.

Entonces así Caesar terminó tocando su nariz a causa del golpe, Los anteojos de Caesar se habían roto, no veía muy bien sin ellos.

Todos los hombres presentes miraban la escena, incluso tú. Connor simplemente respiraba a toda velocidad mientras su corazón latía demasiado rápido a causa de su enojo.

-¡Caesar!-reaccionaste-¿necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien.- dijo mientras aun cubría su nariz que sangraba; poniendo sus rotos anteojos en su lugar.

Te dirigiste a Connor muy enojada para propinarle una cachetada, la cual le dejó la mejilla roja a causa del golpe. Connor simplemente se tocó la mejilla

-Pero por...

-¿No tienes idea de lo que él ha hecho por tu gente sin pedir nada a cambio? ¡Investiga más sobre él por favor! Antes de tacharlo de traidor como la gente con la que trabajas o ¡acostumbras aliarte! No le pide nada a tu gente, ni al pueblo de este país, mucho menos a gentuza como Lee. ¡Eres un completo imbécil Kenway! Trato de ayudarte y siempre que lo hago terminas haciéndome menos, estoy harta de tus tontas especulaciones.

Diste media vuelta y te fuiste sin más, no sin antes decir a los muchachos que se retirasen con la gente de Connor o a investigar algo sobre los hombres de Lee y disculparte por la escena que acababan de observar.

Connor y Caesar se quedaron atónitos a lo que habías dicho y cuando partiste Caesar decidió romper el silencio.

-Ve con ella.- Dijo mirándote desaparecer a lo lejos.

-La acabas de oír, no quiere verme.

-quiere una disculpa.

-...

\- No me gusta dejar solas a las personas, si no vas con ella, lo haré yo.

-...

\- Bien, pero luego no te preguntes por qué está llorando. ¡_ espere un momento! -Dijo Caesar corriendo hacia ti con sangre aun en su nariz.

Kanen'tó:kon no se había ido, estaba con Connor. -¿La amas verdad?- preguntó en su idioma natal.

-Sí.

\- Confía en ella al menos un poco.

-Me ha decepcionado

-¿ella? O acaso es que jugaron con tu mente- Kanen'tó:kon dicho esto se marchó a la aldea.

Connor por su parte se dirigió a la hacienda Davenport para informar a Achilles de lo sucedido.


End file.
